Love Among the Ruins
by mel11
Summary: Max couldn’t kill Ben, instead they both get brought back to Manticore. Where their lives are changed forever. MaxAlec. BenOriginal Character.
1. Back in the Hell Hole called Home

Title: _**Love Among the Ruins**_

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters from Dark Angel the belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. But, Mercy and Amora are ours, as well as any other characters you are not familiar with.

Summary: Max couldn't kill Ben, instead they both get brought back to Manticore. Where their lives are changed forever. Max/Alec. Ben/Original Character.

AN: My friend and I were watching my Dark Angel DVD's when we got a great idea for a fic. We thought, what would happen if Max hadn't killed Ben? What if Max and Ben had been brought back to Manticore? The result of our questions was this fic... we have up to chapter five done... if you like it, we'll post more.

* * *

Max winced as her back hit the tree, and she narrowly missed blocking Ben's next kick towards herself. Kicking out her own leg at his right leg she heard a snap and watched as her brother Ben rolled away from her. Max ran over to Ben as he gasped and tried to sit up, kneeling down beside him she tried to help him, but he pulled away.

At the sound of Manticore helicopters, Ben laid back on Max's lap and looked up at her, pain in his eyes. "Don't leave me here," he gasped, "Don't let them take me."

Max looked down at Ben with regret. "Ben, I can't carry you. We'll both get caught."

"I know." Ben replied, giving Max a look that made her heart fall. It was a look that brought tears to Max's eyes. She couldn't do what he wanted her to. She couldn't do what his eyes were begging her.

"Ben, I can't." she whispered in reply.

"Please. You know what they'll do to me. They'll put me down there with them...the Nomlies. Please."

Max looked down at Ben as he pleaded with her silently to do what she had to, tears threatening to fall. "Tell me about the Good Place."

Ben smiled up at her, ignoring the searing pain. "Where no one ever gets punished."

"And no one gets yelled at." Max said trying her hardest not to let the tears fall from her eyes.

"And nobody disappears. And when you wake up in the morning you can stay in bed as long as you want." Max bit her lip and smiled down at Ben, she couldn't do it. She couldn't snap his neck, like she had planned to. She couldn't kill her big brother, especially the one she had been so close to.

Max felt a tear roll down her cheek as she said, "I...I'm going to try to get us out of here Ben, and then we're going to find you help. You can't kill innocent people anymore, Ben. It's not right. I don't care what Manticore taught us. It's just not right."

"You already said it Maxie, you can't carry me. We'll both end up getting caught." Ben replied wincing at the stab of pain in his leg.

"I have to try Ben. I can't loose you." Max whispered, the sound of the helicopters getting closer. "I'm not willing to lose you."

"If Manticore gets us, then we'll both be lost to that place Maxie. I don't want to go back there, I don't want to get put down there with the Nomalies."

"I'll get us out of here Ben. We won't get caught. I won't let us." Max replied standing up, and taking a hold of Ben's arm, pulling him up with her. She held him around the waist and let Ben hold onto her for support. "Come on. Let's go."

Max felt her heart race as the sounds of helicopters, and footsteps grew even closer. '_I have to get us out of here. I can't let us get caught, and I definitely can't loose Ben, I'm not ready to loose him again._'

"We're not going to make it Maxie." Ben said, his fear and pain evident in his voice.

"No. We're going to make it out of here." Max replied with confidence for both herself and Ben.

"There's men up ahead." Ben stated.

"I can take them." Max replied. "There's only two." She crouched down, making her brother crouch with her. She flung his arm around her shoulders and shifted her weight to her right foot and slowly pivoted. Max slowly but silently was able to lay Ben in a hollowed tree root. She quickly snatched a branch and lay it over him, using hand signals to let him know to lay low and be quiet.

Max crept among trees and bushes, trying to see ahead. She had been right, there were two men- but they had enough equipment to last an army through World War III. She could see they had about four different guns strapped to random body parts, along with the tazers Max knew could easily mean her capture. She was pondering over a way to ambush them when the plan went down the drain.

"Hey! You! Stop!" One of the Manticore men shouted at Max.

"Who, little old me?" Max smiled quickly before using a spin kick to hit the soldier's gun out of his hand. She heard a crack with the contact, and the man winced.

Before Max could smile or make any of her usual witty comments, she was grabbed around the neck by a thick forearm of the second man. She grasped his wrist and his elbow and used all her force to flip him over her shoulder and send him to the ground. She slammed a boot down on his chest, only to feel herself losing balance and being thrown by the first soldier who had gotten up and was fighting back. She hit a tree and fell to the ground. There was definitely going to be a huge bruise on her back soon.

Max stood up, laughing. She smiled at the men before calmly speaking. "Oh. So that's how you repay me for letting you have some much-needed practice?" She took a quick sprint before placing her hands on the shoulders of one man and using him as a lever to throw her small framed body in the air. She came down hard and fast, hitting the man behind her in the head with the toe of her boot and using her other leg to hit him to the ground.

'_Come on, Maxie.'_ Ben watched through the branch over his face as his sister got hit against a tree. She fell to the ground, and Ben's body tensed. He felt like he had gotten the wind knocked out of him. He wasn't sure if he was breathing, but didn't care enough to ponder the thought. He watched as she flung her small body in the air. He was so caught up in his own nervousness, he didn't notice for a moment or two a hand was resting on his shoulder and the branch had been moved. He glanced behind him to see a third man.

"Marco." The man said. He pulled out a tazer and Ben's mouth was covered. He felt his muscles tense and relax almost in a pulse, and then his vision went black with a final jerk.

Max delivered a final blow to one of the men's head with her elbow. He slumped to the ground and lay in an unconscious heap. She turned to face the other man. Her eyes jerked downward then up to his face again, her eyes widening at his grin. She felt the tazer hit her ribs, and her muscles go wild. She fell to the ground, writhing uncontrollably before blacking out.

_6 Months Later_

"State your designation!" Director Elizabeth Renfro's voice echoed through the room.

"X5-452!" Max replied, her gaze on the wall in front of her.

From the corner of her eye she could see an uncertain look on Renfro's face. "I'd like you to meet your new CO, 452. You're being moved from solitary confinement to Unit Three. 494 come in."

Max glanced at the door as it opened, to see a guy standing about 6'0'', with hazel eyes, and sandy blonde hair. She felt a twinge of remembrance at the back of her brain. '_Ben_,' Max immediately thought to herself. '_Where's Ben?_'

"Ma'am?" 494 questioned upon entering.

"Show 452 to your cell block, inform her of the training schedule, and head to the mess hall."

"Yes ma'am!" 494 responded.

Renfro turned to Max, "I'll be watching you 452."

"Understood ma'am!"

"Good, the two of you are dismissed."

Max followed 494 out of the office, almost feeling safer. But she felt unnerved by the fact that she knew there was something missing from her memory. She knew there was something that Manticore had made her forget, and all she wanted to do was remember.

"Have you heard a word I said 452?" 494's voice pulled Max out of her thoughts.

"Yea..." Max trailed off

**_Flashback_**

"_Have you heard anything I've been saying?" A man questioned looking up from his computer. _

"_Every word. I parallel-process and multitask like there's no tomorrow." Max grinned._

**_End Flashback_**

Max shook her head, she hated this. She hated getting flashes of what must of been her life before, before she ended up back in this hell hole. The last thing Max could remember was the escape, and what had brought her back here. Had Manticore really erased half of her life to make her the good little soldier they wanted?

"452 are you ignoring me again?" 494 questioned.

"No." Max replied.

"Right..." 494 trailed off. "This is your cell, you're sharing it with X5-467. She's actually away on a mission right now, so you have the cell to yourself until she gets back. That probably won't be for awhile though."

'_You mean assassination._' Max wanted to say, but instead she said, "OK."

Max walked into the small, bleak cell, unsure of what to think of her new prison. It was exactly like her last one in solitary confinement, only the hole she had dug behind a loose brick would have to be restarted. And that was only possible if it was a cell near an outside wall. It didn't matter- she was going to try anyways, finish her small tunnel to the outside.

"Huh. Home Sweet Home." 494 said, glancing at Max with a sarcastic grin. She glared back at him, making his smile quickly dissipate. "So... I hear you got out. You know, just talk between training-"

"Yeah?" Max turned, glaring even harder and a note of defense in her voice. "What about it?" 494 raised his hands and his brow, looking confused and shocked at Max's tone.

"Um, nothing. I mean, it was something. But not that kind of something. A good kind of something. Not that it's good you got caught, it's just...Um. Im sorry?" He stood utterly confused and unsure of Max's reaction. Suddenly she smiled.

"Maybe you are kinda human, underneath all that soldier-y weirdness." She laughed.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I just noticed that when faced with a defensive confrontation, You do what any normal human male would."

"Oh? And what, in your humble opinion is that?" He asked, cocking one eyebrow up like a question mark.

"Well, you stood there stupidly, stuttering and confused. Oh, and you drooled a little." Max flashed a sarcastic smile and patted his cheek, turning to set down her small sack of things on the small wooden cot. 494 looked at her with a look of annoyance and spoke no longer with his boyish sarcasm, but rather with a hidden embarrassment.

"About our training schedule-"

"Yup. Uh-huh. Got it. Can I get a sandwich or something now?" Max asked, flashing a sarcastic thumbs up and heading out of the cell. 494 grumbled some mimic and followed her.

The mess hall was huge, with about forty long tables made of dull chipped cement. They all had dull stained tablecloths in a pathetic attempt to brighten the dull room. Max stood in line and got her meal, then stared at it.

She was yet unsure whether she was supposed to eat it or use it as a defense mechanism. The only thing it could possibly rival against, however, were the meals served in the hospitals in Seattle from her time there. She followed 494 to a table where about six other X5s were seated, joking and laughing.

"Hey, 510, 613, 640! Scoot over," 494 laughed and sat down near three of the X5s.

Max sat a small distance away, not feeling like she should be there. She poked at the blob on her plate, wondering if they actually expected her to eat it, and glanced over at the other X5s. 510 was a little shorter than 494, with jet black hair and bright blue eyes that seemed to shine brighter when he laughed. 613 looked a lot like 494. Max wondered if there was any connection between the two of them. They both had sandy blonde hair, except 613's was a little past her shoulders with a slight wave. Her hazel eyes had the same characteristics as Ben's, which sent a small shiver up Max's spine. But something about them was different. They almost seemed haunted or secretive. While 494's eyes had always had a laughter about them and a sarcastic glint, Ben's eyes had always been shining with the creativity he was best with, and a darkness that had shown itself.

Max sat there thinking about how you can tell so much about someone through their eyes. It was then that she glanced over at the last X5, 640. She was about Max's height, and had dark hair a little past her shoulders, about to her collar bone. The colour caught Max's eye. It wasn't black, but not brown. A mixture of the two, that was shiny and sat straight over her back. She had bright green eyes with gold flecks under dark lashes, and she held a small smirk that showed she hardly took anything about Manticore too seriously.

"What, got your own tongue?" Max blinked and realized she had been staring and X5-640 was talking to her.

"Hum? Im sorry, I just-"

"You know, next time you decide to go cold turkey and ditch us all you should bring a camera back with you, so you can take a picture. Lasts longer."640 added with a small laugh.

"Alright, enough. Guys, 452. 452, the guys." His smile faded as he saw the glares of 613 and 640. "Er, I mean, the gang?"

"Could you make us sound any dorkier?" 510 asked, grinning widely. "Hey. Im 510."

"452." Max said, wanting so much to tell them her name. She extended a hand and 510 took it and shook.

"So, thanks for saying welcome back 510." 613 said with an arched eyebrow, the only form of emotion on her face. She didn't seem to interested in Max being there.

"What?"

"Ouch. I've been gone a month and the only one to say welcome back is... him?" She said, shooting a look at 494, but laughing afterwards. 510 looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry?"

"Next time I expect a party. A big one. With cake." 613 grinned at 510.

"Not to interrupt, but does anyone know what happened to 493?" asked Max, unsure whether or not the question was too bold to ask.

613 looked at her skeptically. "Oh, you mean your little psycho buddy who sent 494 and me to Psy-Ops for six months and looks like our home boy here? Pretty sure he's walking around here somewhere. Oh wait. No. Heard you snapped both his legs like they were nothing but twigs."

Max clenched her fist at hearing this, and was about to tell them what had happened, but realized telling them she only broke one leg and then left him in a smelly tree root may not help her case.

640, noticing Max's uneasy expression, stepped in. "Not so sane yourself there, 613. Watch who you call psycho, little miss head case."

"You know," 613 said, her nostrils flaring suddenly, "I'm not feeling so hungry anymore. Catch all of you in training," She said, glancing at 494 and winking at 510 before getting up and leaving the mess hall.

"Sorry if I said something wrong," Max said with some annoyance in her own voice.

"Nah. Don't worry about her. She's the one with problems, not you." 640 said, gathering her hair with her hands and putting it over her right shoulder.

"Would you just lay off of 613?" 510 said, standing up.

"You know I ain't serious, settle down. It's just anytime she hears anything anyone says she takes it wrong or too seriously and goes kinda... whacko."640 took a bite of the glob. She wrinkled her nose and swallowed. "I've been here, how long? Oh yeah. My whole life. And I'm still not used to this stuff." She stood up and threw the glob in the garbage. She turned back to the table. "I'm out, gonna go get ready before training starts. Hey, 452, find me afterwards. I'll help you look for that friend of yours and we can chill." She left, swishing her hair over her shoulder and walking more casually than any soldier Max ever saw.

_A Few Days Later_

Max was sprawled out on one of the couches in the rec room. She was dozing on and off and thinking about everything that had happened in the past year, trying to piece together the small bits she could remember. She was almost asleep again when 640 came bounding in, looking excited about something.

"Guess what!" 640 shouted. Max grunted. "I found him!"

"Huh?"

"493! I found 493! He was in Psy-Ops, he was just released into unit four! Or at least he's going to be."

Max jumped up, instantly awake. She ran out of the rec room, with 640 following her. She ran to unit four and walked past every cell, looking to see if she could find Ben. She had gone past every cell and found nothing. Her heart dropped. She had one more idea. She ran down different hallways and turned until she found the solitary confinement chamber she had been held in herself. She felt her face flush and her heart pound when she saw the sleeping form of her brother.

Max knocked on the small window, as loudly as she could without having patrolling guards hear her. "Ben. Ben, wake up." Ben stirred. "Ben, you've got to wake up! Please,"

Ben made a grunting noise and sat up, rubbing his face with his hands. "Maxie?"He glanced at her. It took him a moment to focus, then he lept up and ran to the window. "Maxie I thought you were dead! I thought they got you, I thought-"

"I know, I thought the same about you Benny boy." Max said, her eyes watering, She could feel hot tears burning her lids. Not only tears of joy, but a small part of her felt rage that he was trapped alone. She knew how horrible that was. "Ben, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get us caught."

"Its all right, they helped me. In a strange, messed up way."

"What?"

"They helped me realize that what I was doing was wrong." Ben smiled softly, and Max noticed his eyes seemed more happily creative and- more Ben.

"Ben, I missed you. But I'm not going to be able to get you out of here right now, but as soon as they let you out, you gotta find me. Im in unit three now."

"Trust me, I will." They said their goodbyes and Max turned and left with 640.

Back in the rec room, they were met by 494, 510, and 613. Max and 640 were already in a conversation that the others joined immediately.

"So, what was with the Ben and Maxie stuff?"640 asked, crossing her arms and sitting on a couch.

"Its called a name." Max smiled. "Like the ones you get on missions, but its yours. Not a fake one."

"I know what a name is," 640 shot back. "But why do you and 493 have your own?"

"When we were younger it helped us feel a little more... Human." Max smiled at remembrance of Tinga, Brin, Zack and the others. "Plus on the outside you can't live by a number, you should know that."

"Aww, isn't that sweet." 494 stepped in sarcastically.

Max glanced at him. "You guys need names. Why don't we start with you 494?" Max smiled. "I'm gonna call you Alec, as in smart aleck."

"I can live with that."

"Good. Cause my second choice was Dick." Max grinned, turning to 510, "Now you, 510."

"Ooh, how about Biggs because of his big-" 613 blushed. "Never mind."

"His big ego?" 640 grinned.

"No, his big smile." Max added with a laugh.

510 looked at them. "I like it. Although I think it should be Biggs for my big muscles." His smirk getting even bigger.

Max ignored his comment and looked at 613. "How about you, 613? Anyone got ideas?"

"Yeah. Mercy." Alec put his arm around 613's shoulders and smiled like a proud older brother would.

"Mercy... I like it." Max replied.

"Mercy? Its got a nice ring." Mercy grinned at Alec.

"Alright. Now there's just 640." Max said, turning.

"No thanks, I'll pass." 640 stood up. "I gotta go catch a nap anyways. I'll talk to you all later." With that she left, before anyone could protest.

* * *

Ben stared at the ceiling. Max was ok. She had been all Ben had been able to think about, since he woke up in this hell hole a little over six months ago. He had been so afraid that Max was dead because of him, because of his stupidity. He hated to admit it, but Manticore had helped him. They helped him see the error of his ways, something he knew Max could have done if he'd given her a chance to.

Rolling onto his side, all Ben could think about was how he had gotten Max and himself brought back to Manticore. If he hadn't been such an idiot, they'd both be free right now, living the lives they chose to live. He should of listened to Zack.

Zack had been the first one to try and help Ben after the escape. Zack had been the first to notice something wasn't right. Then there was Jondy. He'd found her when he was seventeen, and Ben had a feeling Zack had set that meeting up. Zack had known there were only two people that could get through to Ben sometimes, and that was Max and Jondy. Even if that had been the case, Zack had definitely not been counting on what happened that night.

**_Flashback_**

_Ben walked into the small club in San Francisco Zack had told him to meet him at. It had surprised Ben to see the address Zack had given him belonged to a club. Zack and clubs didn't fit in together. Sitting down Ben scanned the club, there were people all over, but one person caught his eye. She looked no older then him with blonde hair a little past her shoulders, and bright blue eyes. Eyes that reminded him of Jondy._

_Ben watched the girl as he waited for Zack to show. Something about her was calling to him. Then he caught it, there was a scent in the air, a scent that he pinpoint coming from her, and it was calling out to him. The girl looked up and her blue eyes connected with Ben's hazel ones. He watched as a grin formed on the girl's face. _

_Getting up Ben headed in her direction. Zack could wait, he was already late. If Zack had to talk to him bad enough, he could call._

**_End Flashback_**

Heat. It was that night Ben learnt what exactly that was. It was that night Ben had learned how screwed up Manticore was when they made him and his siblings. But it wasn't until the morning after that he had found out that the girl had been Jondy. To say things had been awkward between them was an understatement. They had agreed to go their separate ways and never speak of the incident again. They had also agreed to make sure Zack never found out about what happened.

Ben began to wonder about what had happened to Jondy. Sure they had swapped cell numbers, and promised to keep in touch. But Ben had never worked up enough courage to call Jondy. All he could think about was how he had let someone he called his sister be a one night stand.

Closing his eyes, Ben tried to forget it all. He tried to forget how he had let himself become a cold blooded murderer. He tried to forget about how he had hurt those he loved. He tried to forget that he was back in Manticore. Slowly sleep consumed him, letting him forget everything, if just for a little while.

_The Night After_

"Hey, psychooo." 640 walked into the rec room and wandered over to Mercy. 640 was bored and felt like pushing a few of Mercy's buttons. It was a favorite pass time of 640s.

"Would you just shut up!" Mercy stood up and suddenly slapped 640 across the face.

"Aww, mad cause you ain't gettin any lovin'?" 640 winked sarcastically, not even flinching from the slap. Mercy's nostrils flared and she clenched her jaw.

"I said shut up!" Mercy screamed, and punched 640 in the jaw. She was about to tackle her to the ground when she felt a restraint on her waist. Looking down Mercy saw Biggs' arm wrapped around her waist

"Settle down. You know she just likes to aggravate you." Biggs whispered, giving her a quick squeeze.

"Ok, what is it with the two of you?" Max stepped in between Mercy and 640, tired of their constant bickering.

"Yeah, you're both being kinda nuts." Max turned to see Ben behind her, leaning against the doorframe.

"Alec?" Biggs questioned.

"Ben." Ben replied.

"Ben?" asked Biggs, still confused.

"Alec." said X5-494 walking past Ben into the room. He turned when he spotted Ben at the corner of his eye. "Ben!" With a laugh he added, "Who's the hottie?" He winked at his twin.

"Long story, bro." Ben sighed. Everyone turned back to the two girls. "So what's going on?"

"Its no big deal. We argue, She gets physical, I get a pink band-aid and a lollipop." 640 smirked, glancing at Mercy who looked about ready to kill her.

"I wouldn't call realigning your jaw 'not a big deal'." Max stated raising an eyebrow.

"Oh. Guess you don't know. Manticore played doctor, like they like to do, and now I don't feel pain. They thought it would be great for soldiers." 640 smirked. "No pain, no gain."

Mercy glared at her, Biggs' arm still around her. "Bet you'd feel a fork getting jabbed into your eye socket." She took a slow deep breath and pushed away Biggs' arm. "Im outta here." Biggs followed her and put his arm across her shoulders and they vanished around a corner.

Ben cocked his head to the side. "She looks... familiar." He said slowly.

"Yeah. 'Bout that. She's your twin. My twin. Our clone." Alec explained, shaking his head.

"Another one!" Ben's mouth dropped open.

"Close your mouth hun, don't wanna catch too many flies. Dinner's soon. Well I'm gonna go change, see you at dinner." She winked at Ben and left.

Shaking his head Ben looked at Max, "So I finally get out of solitary and I come find you, yet you don't give me a hug."

Max smiled and gave Ben a hug, "It's good to have you back Ben."

"It's good to be back." Ben replied.

* * *

Mercy looked around the hallway to make sure no one was around before she turned and faced Biggs. "You always seem to keep me from doing something I'd regret. You're like my own private prince in shining armor."

"First, it's 'knight in shining armor' not prince. And second, I try my hardest." Biggs grinned at Mercy.

"Hmm, I really don't care what the saying is." Mercy grinned back.

Biggs leaned down to kiss Mercy but the sound of footsteps made him pull back. Glancing over his shoulder, he said, "Hey Alec."

"Biggs." Alec replied nodding towards Biggs. Looking at Mercy, Alec said, "Our dear brother Ben want's to meet you Mercy. Even though he already has in a way."

Mercy nodded, "I'll be there in a sec Alec."

"OK." Alec replied, before turning and heading back in the direction of the rec room.

Mercy sighed and looked at Biggs. "We'll continue this conversation later."

"Promise?" Biggs questioned.

"I promise." Mercy replied, heading towards the rec room herself. As soon as she entered the room she looked from Ben to Alec and back again. "So how exactly are we going to tell the two of you apart?"

"You really don't think you'll be able to tell the difference between Ben and myself?" Alec questioned. "Now that hurts. You grew up with me around."

"Well, as long as you keep that cocky, arrogant attitude of yours I love so much I might be able to." Mercy smirked.

Alec shook his head, "You're not yourself Mercy."

"That's quite a blunt statement there Alec." Mercy replied before turning to Ben. "So, brother of mine, what's the outside world really like?"

"Haven't you been out there for missions?" Ben questioned.

"Yea..." Mercy trailed off. "But missions, and actually living out there are two completely different things."

"Living out there has it's ups and downs." Ben replied.

"So does this place." Mercy said more to herself then anyone else. "What exactly did our dear brother Alec tell you I was? A twin? A clone?"

"He said both." Ben responded, glancing at Alec.

"Well I think I'm more of a clone then twin. I'm a full year younger then the two of you. All they did was use your guys' genetic code, and altered it a bit. Hence me being female." Mercy stated. "But I have to go do something. I'll see you guys at dinner."

Ben watched as Mercy disappeared out the door of the rec room. "She seems... I can't think of the right word."

"She's usually much more quiet." Alec replied. "She tends to keep to herself."

"Sure you're not a bad influence on her Alec?" Max questioned from where she sat on one of the couches in the room.

"Yea right." Alec snorted, causing Max to roll her eyes. "She doesn't let anyone influence her decisions."

"So what's going on between Mercy and your friend Biggs?" Ben questioned, slightly changing the subject.

"Nothing's going on between them." Alec replied quickly.

"OK...it just seemed like there was something between the two of them." Ben mused. "Guess I was wrong."

"Just a little." Alec replied.

"But are you sure there's nothing going on between them?" Ben questioned.

"I'm sure."

"Positive?"

"Drop it, Ben." Alec replied. "There's nothing going on between the two of them. I'd know if there was something going on."

"If you say so." Ben shrugged.

* * *

"Ready to finish our conversation?" Mercy questioned as she stepped into the cell Biggs shared with Alec.

"I like that idea." Biggs smirked, sitting up on his bunk.

Mercy walked up to Biggs and sat down beside him. Looking at him she asked, "So where were we exactly?"

"Right about here." Biggs replied, tilting Mercy's head up to meet his with his hand, and giving her a kiss. Mercy deepened the kiss, her hands moving to either side of Biggs' face.

When she pulled away Mercy asked, "How could I possibly forget that was where we left off?"

"I don't know." Biggs laughed.

"Do you think anyone has realized that you and I are together?" Mercy questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"I don't think anyone has got a clue."

"Guess that could be a good thing. Don't want Alec to kill you, that would completely suck for me."

"He wouldn't kill me." Biggs replied.

"You sure about that? I am his 'baby sister'."

"And I am his best friend."

"I say once again, I'm his 'baby sister'. Have you not seen a protective Alec?"

"Right..." Biggs trailed off. "So we make sure he doesn't find out about us. Which shouldn't be a problem."

"He is kinda dense." Mercy mused after a second. "We've been together for what? A year, and he has yet to realize that we're together."

"That's Alec for you." Biggs laughed.

"Who knew a one night stand could turn into this." Mercy mused, even though it hadn't been a one night stand. More of a kiss one night, that led to so much more the following night.

"I was a one night stand?" Biggs questioned, giving Mercy a hurt look.

"I'm kidding Biggs." Mercy replied, giving Biggs a quick kiss. "But we should head to the Mess Hall. Dinner started two minutes ago, don't want anyone to come searching for us."

"Lead the way."

"You just wanna look at my ass." Mercy joked standing up.

"You know me to well." Biggs laughed, following Mercy out of his cell.

The two walked down the halls towards the Mess Hall, as soon as they entered they got a plate of Manticore's lovely mystery food, and found the rest of the group. Mercy and Biggs purposely took seats opposite from each other and started eating.

"'Bout time the two of you showed up." 640 stated.

"I didn't know you cared so much." Mercy replied, glancing at her.

"I don't." 640 said before eating some of her own food.

"Where were you guys anyway?" Max questioned looking between the two.

"I was in the bathroom." Mercy replied quickly.

"I was taking a quick nap in my cell." Biggs replied at the same time.

Max smiled at them, "Sure..."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Mercy questioned.

"Nothing." Max replied.

The conversation soon died around them. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts, as they sat and ate the food they had been served. Mercy was trying to keep the memories of her last mission from getting to her, by thinking of Biggs. Biggs was pondering whether or not to tell Alec about Mercy and himself. After all it had been a year, and Alec would probably be more mad about him taking so long to tell him. 640 was thinking about Ben, he was pretty cute, and she knew he was different from Alec. Alec was thinking about Max, and how something about her just pulled him in. Ben couldn't help but feel like he belonged better within the walls of Manticore, with people more like him, rather than out in the world, with people that didn't know his secret. Max, well Max was trying to come up with a plan on how to get out of Manticore and bring along Ben and he new found friends. She was also trying to remember the life she had lived before getting brought back to Manticore. Max knew there were people that missed her right now, and she just wanted to remember them.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading, please leave a review to let us know what you think. If you have any ideas, do share we'll try to fit 'em in. 


	2. Secrets

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters from Dark Angel the belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. But, Mercy and Amora are ours, as well as any other characters you are not familiar with.  
AN: Thank you so much for your reviews guys! We will make sure we reply to all of them that we can. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"So what was it like?" 640 asked as her and Ben strolled down corridors. 

"What's what like?" Ben asked, puzzled.

"Out there." 640 said, nodding at a window.

"The courtyard?" Ben wrinkled his nose. "We do training out there in the summer."

" No, stupid." Ben scrunched his brow at the insult. "I'm kidding," She went on. "I mean out in the world. When you were free."

"I wouldn't call it free." Ben's eyes seemed to darken, dim a little. "People kill other people for no reason- even the police, who are supposed to be the good guys. People lie about others, its spread rapidly, and everyone believes it. Its rough, Six, like you wouldn't believe."

"Wait, what'd you call me?"

"Oh, Six. Sorry, I just figured it's easier than saying Six Four Zero. You mind?"

"Not at all." 640 smiled up at him and stopped walking. "Well, this is my cell. G'night."

"G'night." Ben smiled back and returned her wink she had given him earlier. He turned and left, going to his own cell.

He walked into the small cell. It seemed... empty. Although he could understand that. All the cells were dull, made of cement with a wooden cot and an itchy wool blanket. Oh, and a small bathroom compartment. One nicer thing about life outside Manticore, you didn't have to sleep and pee in the same room.

He laid down on the cot and kicked off his shoes. He slowly drifted off, thinking of Six. She was... different. He couldn't place his finger on why, but she just was. It didn't matter to him. His mind then wandered to Biggs and Mercy. He laughed to himself at how dense Alec was for not realizing they were an item. Oh well, he'd learn in time.

_Few Days Later _

Max slowly sauntered into the rec room, dragging her feet and panting. She plopped down beside Alec on the couch. Their training class had done fitness and maneuver tests the week before, and since three X5s had failed miserably, the class was running for three times the length and intensity as usual. Manticore was cruel that way, and added training for each soldier who wasn't up to standards.

"That... was... harsh..." Alec whined in between pants from his place on the couch..

"You said it, man. I can't believe they extended the training session to triple the usual time! Even for Manticore, that's just MEAN." Biggs complained, wiping the beads of sweat from his brow.

"Maybe that's why they call it punishment?" Six laughed jokingly. She was just as bruised as the rest of them, but she couldn't feel the sting or ache.

"Well I don't get why we have to work our butts to the bone for some other X5 who just happened to get beat up." Mercy said, sighing. "Well, three of them anyways."

"Oh well, what can you do? Besides, I feel fine." Six smiled. "Oh wait, I forgot, you guys feel pain." Alec stuck his tongue out at her in a childish way. Max laughed and leaned back, leaning on Alec's shoulder gently.

"How doth the child's mind work?" Max smiled, her eyes closed.

"Hey! I take offense to that. I am not a child," Alec glared at the top of her head. "My mind is just... Youthful." He added with his signature grin.

"Who said I meant you?" Max replied.

"Well, It's just, you-" Alec stuttered. "You're jealous of my charms. Second grade rule, Maxie, she who picks on the desired desires what she picks on."

"That made no sense." Max opened her eyes and looked up at him. "And keep dreaming."

"I know you want me," He winked. "Can't hide it from me."

"You wish pretty boy." Max snorted and rolled her eyes at him.

"Ha! You called me pretty." Alec sat back with a smug look on his face.

"Hey everyone. Have fun in training?" Ben walked in ending Max and Alec's conversation, a huge grin was plastered on his face.

"Oh, tons. Why weren't you there?" Max questioned, raising one eyebrow.

"My knee's still busted up too much. They figured it'd crap out on me, so no training for me." He smiled hugely as a way to torment his friends.

"Well screw you." Mercy laughed. "I'm gonna get ready for dinner. See you all there."

"Me too." Biggs said. Mercy stood up first, and everyone noticed she was holding onto Biggs' hand. She quickly let go when the glances shifted to her.

"Just helping him up guys, relax." Mercy smiled innocently at them.

"Jeez, you guys jump to conclusions too easily." Biggs laughed nervously and followed Mercy out of the rec room.

"See?" Ben turned to his twin. And gave a cocky smile.

"Hum?" Alec raised an eyebrow, confused more than ever.

"I told you." Ben smirked.

"Told me what?" Alec asked, still clueless. Max and 640 sat, silently watching and laughing at the twins.

"That they were together."

"Who, Mercy and Biggs?"

"No."

"Well who then?"

"Of course Mercy and Biggs! Jeez, guess we know who got all the brains in this cloning process."

"Hey. That hurts." Alec pouted for a second. "And they are not together. She was helping him up."

"I cant believe you fell for that. If she were helping him up, why would they be holding hands before they stood up?"

"Always be prepared ahead of time Benny, always be prepared."

"Whatever. I'm out, see you guys later." Ben walked out into the hallway. Soon enough they all went to the mess hall and ate dinner, mostly in silence. Nobody made an effort to strike up a conversation, but rather just sat and ate, making a comment here or there. Everyone seemed lost in their thoughts and exhaustion from the long day.

_About One Month Later_

Max tossed and turned until about three in the morning. She couldn't sleep. Not that she needed to. The memories of that night in the forest were haunting her, of what she almost did to her big brother. Ben was so happy now- could it be possible Manticore actually helped him? It was pretty obvious that something was developing between him and Six, as they had all learned to call Six. Biggs and Mercy were happy too, and Alec was finally starting to catch on they were together, although he still wasn't sure. He wasn't in the dark- the light was on, its just that Alec wasn't in the room. He was more in the closet in the room.

As happy as she was for them, Max's thoughts had been restless the past while. She had grown much closer to Alec. Everyone else was paired off, and they had just bonded. She was beginning to like him as more than just the goofy X5 she shared a unit with.

She tossed and turned for a little while until she finally decided to go sit in the rec room for a while. She carefully got up and walked out of her cell. When she reached the rec room, she looked around. Not your average scope-out-the-scene-for-bad-guys-look, but really looked. It was a pretty cool project. Manticore staff had no clue the rec room existed. A few rebellious X5s and a very few X6s had built the room using an abandoned equipment storage room. It was pretty big, even for storage. Gradually, the X5s took things from the offices and old staff rooms, until they had a comfortable room to socialize in.

Max had just walked into the room, when she was grabbed from behind. A strong forearm was around her waist and a hand over her mouth before she could move. She grabbed the arm by the shoulder and flipped the body of a man over her shoulder. Before he could move, she pinned him to the ground, her knees on his hips and her hands over his shoulders.

"Alec!"

"Who'd you expect?" Alec grinned sarcastically.

"Maybe a Manticore goonie, for one." Max wrinkled her nose. "So what are you doing here anyways?"

"Not breathing."

"What?" Max shook her head and squinted at him.

"Well, its hard to do when you're sitting on me." Alec grabbed Max by the waist and pushed her off of him, so they were lying on the floor beside each other. Max reached over and smacked Alec over the head. "What was that for?" He whined.

"Implying I'm fat."

"Women." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Men." They both laid in silence for a few minutes, before Max turned on her side, propping her head up with one arm. "So why are you in here, Alec?"

"I couldn't sleep. How about you?" He asked, turning his head to face her.

"Same... Too much on my mind I s'pose." Max shifted her eyes downward.

"Like what?"

"Ben." Max sighed.

"Please, oh please, do not ask my permission to marry my twin." He raised his eyebrows and bit his lip. "That'd be awkward."

"No." Max laughed lightly. "Its just, he's so happy right now."

"I know I can be slow, but I don't get why that's bothering you."

"Its just... That night in the forest, when we got caught. I didn't tell you everything that happened." Now Max bit down on her lower lip, hard. Alec didn't ask any questions, just waited. He could see that the response was going to be tough for her to bring to the surface of a conversation.

After a short pause, Max went on. "Remember how I told you he had some financial trouble in Seattle?"

Alec nodded.

"Well, he did have trouble... but not that kind. He had trouble with himself, so to say." Max took a shaky breath in and let it out. "He started having relapses, I guess you could call them. Anyway, he started thinking the way Manticore wants us to think- that he was nothing but a soldier, a blood thirsty killer." Max glanced at Alec's face. His eyes had widened and his jaw was clenched. "Ben started hunting ordinaries. Remember when Lydecker made us hunt down the nomlie?" Alec nodded slowly. "That's how Ben killed them. He snapped their neck, broke their arm at the elbow, took out their teeth and..." Max had to stop and take another deep breath, and wipe a tear that had fallen and was making its course down her cheek. "And he tattooed a bar code on their necks. His barcode." Max broke with a sob, but quickly pulled herself together again.

"It was like he was punishing himself for what Manticore taught us… over and over again. I knew I had to stop him, so I followed him when he was after another ordinary, a pastor. It was in a forest. I fought him to keep him away from the man. He cornered me against a tree, and I had no choice. You remember the rumors that I broke both of his legs and I was the one who sent him to Psy-Ops?" Alec nodded slowly, his eyes widened. "They weren't all false. I broke one of his legs and he was sent to Psy-Ops because of his psychological problems. We were in the forest, he was in my lap. He wanted me to- He asked me- But-" Max's eyes darted left and right as she searched for the right words to stop her stuttering. "I almost did. I had my hand on the back of his neck and was about to-I couldn't."

Max bit her lip as tears burned under her lids. "He's so happy now… I could have taken that away from him, Alec! I could have deprived him of a life. I almost killed him!" Max collapsed into a heap in Alec's arms, sobbing. He put his arms around her and sat staring ahead, silent, as her body shook in his arms.

"What if I had done it, Alec? What if I took this away?" Max looked back up into his eyes. "I don't know what scares me more, that, or... What if it really was Manticore that helped him?"

"What-ifs are difficult things." Alec said to her. "They always suck; they always remind us of bad choices we made, or bad choices we almost made. Life is full of them Maxie, and some can haunt us till our end. You gotta push your way past them and remember that either we made a good choice, or learn a lesson from it."

He sat holding her for a while. Alec looked down at Max, who's breathing was slow and steady now. "Goodnight to you too." He pulled a blanket from the couch over the two of them huddled on the floor. He wondered if she fell asleep so quickly out of relief or exhaustion. He had grown so close to her lately, and started thinking of her differently. He wasn't exactly sure,

He softly kissed the top of her head and rested his on it. "Goodnight." He repeated. Alec's eyes slowly drooped and he, too, surrendered to the world where it didn't matter if you were right or wrong, happy or sad, where you could just be with yourself and take it easy. Sleep.

* * *

"I do not want to know." Six stated clearly as she walked into the rec room. Max stirred and looked up. 

"Hum? Oh, hey Six." Max yawned.

"Ok, I do want to know. What happened here?" Six said, a smirk across her face.

"It's not like that. We just... long story short, nothing happened. What time is it?"Max yawned and stretched her arms.

"About an hour till we have to be in the Mess Hall." Six still had the smirk on her face as she crossed her arms.

"Great, I have time for a shower." Max stood up and straightened her shirt. She ran her fingers through her long dark hair.

"You gonna wake up pretty boy?"

"Not yet." Max said with a grin.

The two girls left. Max had a shower and got dressed while Six got changed and fixed her hair. They then went to Six's cell and got a tube of purple lipstick. Six had found it when Renfro had changed offices. As soon as it was vacant, the old office was Six's to explore, and she found it on the floor.

Max and Six snuck back into the rec room to find Alec still passed out. They carefully took his right palm and smeared the lipstick all over his palm and fingers. They then carefully poked his nose with a fingernail, and watched as Alec, not yet fully awake, swatted at his face, smearing glossy purple goop all over his face. His eyes fluttered before he opened them.

"Max? Six? What time is it?" Alec asked sleepily.

"Time for breakfast, we're late, hurry up!" Six said, motioning that he had to get up.

"What?" Alec stood up and ran his hands through his sandy blonde hair. "Do I look good enough to go?"

"You look amazing." Max laughed, giving him a wide smile.

The three of them entered the mess hall and sat down. The rest of the group was already there. When they saw Alec, their eyes widened, and a few jaws dropped. Mercy sat and tried not to laugh, so she just poked at her food and refused to look up. Biggs was laughing as hard as he ever had, and Ben looked utterly embarrassed.

"Um, Dude?" Ben snickered. Biggs was doubled over in his seat, clenching his side and laughing hysterically.

"What?" Alec looked completely clueless. A girl walked by and smiled as she passed Alec, who smiled back. "Did you guys see that? She digs me."

"I don't think that's it, man." Ben said, chuckling himself. He polished a spoon on his shirt and handed it to Alec. Alec took it and looked into his concaved reflection. His hazel eyes widened, and his jaw clenched tighter. Everyone held their breath waiting for the explosion, but to their surprise, Alec laughed.

"You realize what this means?" Alec asked. "I get to get revenge on every last one of you. Wait for it." With that he stood up and headed towards the door.

* * *

"You haven't told him, have you?" Mercy crossed her arms as she leaned against the wall of her cell. 

"Told who what?"

"Biggs." Mercy rolled her eyes. "Told Alec. About... You know, us."

"But... He'll get all protective and Alec-y." Biggs complained. Biggs tried to change the topic by leaning in and kissing Mercy. She pulled away smiling.

"Well I'll protect you. "

"Have you seen that guy when he's angry? He goes psycho!"

"Well, deal with it." Mercy laughed before kissing Biggs in return, only slower. She wrapped her arms around Biggs' neck. "Soon?"

"Soon."

* * *

"I still can't believe you and Max did that to Alec." Ben laughed as him and Six sat in the rec room. They were the only ones there, since everyone else was still cleaning up from training. 

"I know! It was hilarious. But we already apologized to him, we felt kinda bad." Six bit her lower lip and smiled.

"Ah, well, he deserves it."

"Why's that?" Six raised a brow.

"For not realizing Mercy and Biggs are together, even when I explained it. Although he is starting to get the picture, he just doesn't want to admit it."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm wondering if something's started between him and Max, personally. I mean, they're always together, and this morning-" Six bit her lip hard to stop herself.

"This morning... what?" Ben gave her a confused look.

"Nothing. I gotta go. See you around." She stood up and bolted out the door before she said something she'd regret.

Ben watched Six run off, and shook his head. She was one mysterious chick sometimes. He liked that about her, she kept him guessing and looking for answers. It wasn't that she was a tease, just that she was just as confused about everything as he was.

* * *

Max laid sprawled out on her cot when she heard a soft knock on the inside of her cell. She lifted her head. 

"Hey Alec."

"I wanted to talk to you." Alec sat down beside her.

"Please don't tell me you're pregnant." Max smiled at him.

"Aw shoot, how'd you know?" Alec smiled back. Sighing he said, "Shockingly enough, thats not it."

"Oh?"

"About last night, you told me what was wrong-"

"Yes, and thanks, so much. I really needed to get it out. Im sorry about the lipstick too, I shouldnt have done it after you were great enough to listen to me."

"No problem. But actually, I was thinking about how I never told you why I was awake." Alec looked down. Max sat up and tucked one side of her hair behind her ear. "I guess I was awake for the same reason."

"You almost killed Ben?" Max raised an eyebrow.

"No, I mean that I had too much on my mind," Alec looked straight into the deep brown of Max's eyes. "A few years ago, I was sent on a mission in Seattle. A search and destroy. I had to get in, kill a man named Robert Berrisford, and get out. I was instructed to pose as a music instructer for the man's daughter. I was taught how to play the piano in a day. I loved it," Alec said with a faint smile that quickly faded.

"The daughter's name was Rachel. She was so bubbly and friendly, and beautiful.. She was talented, too. She spent alot of time on lessons, so we were together a lot of the day. Soon we started talking more casually, and seeing each other outside lessons. After a while, I fell-" Alec's eyes squeezed shut for a moment. "I fell love with her. I wanted to be with her every moment I could, and she felt the same. Then, Manticore caught on." Alec swallowed, and tears began to swell under his lids.

There was a pause before he could go on. He looked down at the floor, hard. Max saw how much this was troubling him, and moved closer, resting her hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her.

"Manticore warned me I was on a mission. They said it had to be done, no questions, no alterations. I thought that was it for me, that they'd lock me up somewhere for being distracted on a mission. But they scared me. I don't mean squeal-like-a-pig scare, I mean really, truly terrified me, Maxie." His hazel eyes looked so pained. "I went back. I kept spending time with Rachel, but in the back of my mind, Manticores warning sat. Lurking, waiting for the right moment to arise and cause as much damage as possible."

"Eventually Rachel's father found out about us. When he asked me to step into his office to have a chat, I thought my heart would fall on the floor. It was ringing in my ears." Alec flashed another little smile, but a heartbroken one. "He approved, one hundred percent. He really liked me, and thought I would be good for Rachel. He congratulated us. I had never been happier or more afraid. Manticore wasn't lurking behind me anymore, it was screaming its throat raw in my ear.

"Something in my mind told me Rachel would forgive me, or maybe I had a temporary lapse of insanity. Whatever the reason, I decided to follow Manticore's orders. I fitted together the pieces of the bomb they provided, and carefully set it up under the bumper of Rachel's father's car. I set the time for when I knew he would get in to take Rachel to school. I thought maybe if I could stall Rachel, she wouldn't get in the car and be harmed." Alec ran his hands through his hair.

He drew in a shaky breath. "So I stopped her on her way to the door. Her dad was already outside. I was going to make something up, but I took one look into her eyes, and stopped. I started to tell her what was going on. As soon as I mentioned her father, her eyes filled with tears and she pushed me aside. She ran out the door screaming to warn her dad, but she was too late. She made her dad stop from getting in the car, but the bomb went off before the two of them could get away.

"It exploded, and Rachel went flying through the air. I was already outside to see her head hit the cement. Her father was thrown too, but he wasn't badly injured. Probably the size difference, and the fact that he landed in a shrub. Either way, Rachel lay there, not moving at all. Before I could run to see if she was all right, Manticore officers drove up in a black truck and dragged me inside before a witness could identify me. I never found out what happened to her.

"I think I saw her a few months ago on a mission, but I was too ashamed to say anything. I lost her. I know that, and I'm not afraid to admit I did. That isn't what's bothering me, it's wondering what would have happened to her if I hadn't set the bomb. Would Manticore kill her? Would they kill me? But what if we would be happy together, and everything would be perfect?"

"What-ifs are difficult things." Max gave a weak smile to Alec, who's tear-filled eyes were squeezed shut. He hadn't shed a single tear. He looked into her eyes.

"Maxie, did I do the wrong thing?" To Max he really did seem like a child now, but rather than showing an immaturity, he was showing such pain and pleading, completely confused and hurt.

"No, Alec, it would have happened anyways, maybe worse. You gotta keep your head up and remember-" Max stopped and looked at her cell door where Six stood knocking. She had a worried look on her face. "Six?"

"Max, I need to talk to you. If you guys are busy, though, I can-"

"No, I was just leaving. Thanks for the chat Max." Alec stood up and quickly brushed past Six so she wouldn't see the tears in his eyes.

"What is it Six?" Max looked up at her. Six was chewing her lip and twisting a piece of hair, which were tell-tale signs she was nervous.

"It's Ben..."

"Did something happen?" Max's eyes widened and she clenched her fists.

"No, nothing like that. Things just suddenly got really weird on my end. I used to be fine around him, but now all of the sudden its like I can't breathe, or think, or speak, or even make logical sentences. I get all nervous and shaky and scared, but I don't know of what, just scared he'll like think I'm stupid. But I am being stupid worrying about it, I mean, why should I care? I just don't know!" She was talking so fast and gesturing wildly that Max was hardly sure of what she was saying. Max smiled. "What?" Six asked, looking at Max's amused expression.

"You like him." Max simply stated.

"Yeah, he's nice and all, but not like that." Six gave her a skeptical glance.

"You're totally trippin' over him. You dig him, boo, simple as that." Max smiled to herself at how she was talking, it seemed familiar, but she couldn't place from where- or whom.

"Do not!"

"Yes, you do."

"Maybe he's real cute... and maybe I hang out with him a lot... And maybe I get really nervous talking to him. But that doesn't mean I like him."

"Yes it does."

"Since when?"

"Look, Im not going to say anything. Relax, you can put your guard down." Max put a reassuring hand on Six's shoulder.

"Oh sweet mother of pearl." Six put a hand to her forehead and stared straight ahead as she leaned on the wall and slowly slid down to sit on the floor.

"What now?" Max crossed her arms as she crouched down beside Six.

"I like him. I like him a lot." This made Max laugh, and the two of them sat for a while.

When Six finally left, Max stretched and yawned. Shark DNA might mean she didnt have to sleep, but it didnt mean she never got tired from sitting too long. She went and took a shower, and went to dinner.

After the training was done for the evening, Max decided to go outside. She was sitting on a bench in the training yard, when Alec came and joined her. They said nothing for a while, just sat staring ahead. Alec took in a deep breath and let it out, his warm breath looking like he expelled a small cloud in the crisp air. He kicked his foot impatiently, like he was waiting for something to happen.

Finally he spoke. "Hi."

Max smiled at how it took him about fifteen minutes of sitting looking impatient just to say hi. "Hi yourself."

"I wanted to say thanks to you, too, just for listening today." Alec smiled warmly at her.

"Anytime. It's weird. When I first came here, I told myself I was going to isolate myself and think only about getting out. Now that's gone out the window for now," She laughed slightly. "It's weird."

"You already said that." He smiled jokingly. Now it was Max's turn to stick out her tongue. The two of them laughed, and after a minute, Max went on.

"You know, I really trust you. We've gotten pretty tight, although at first I was kinda mean to you."

"Kinda?"

"Sorry." She laughed again. Leaning back a little, she sighed. "I know I had a reason for wanting to escape. A life, friends, something huge. I know it's there, but I can't remember it. Pieces come back here and there, but what good are they when you don't know how to put them together?"

Alec held up his hand. "No deep emotional moments, please." He winked at her. "I understand, it's cruel what Manticore can do to you."

Alec stood up and walked a few steps before turning back to face Max. "You really trust me?"

"Yeah." Max stood up and went over to where he was.

They were standing inches apart. Max could feel a certain warmth coming from Alec's six foot tall body that gave her a kind of comfort. She wanted so bad to lean towards him just a little more. Alec shivered as her arm brushed against his. He was staring at her eyes; they were so beautiful. Max was thinking the same things about the pool of green and brown she was looking into.

"Do you trust me?" Max questioned.

"I do." Alec put his hand on Max's shoulder, unsure of what else to do, whether to move away or closer. "I trust you." He smiled nervously at her, still looking in her deep brown eyes. They stood like that a few minutes, just staring. Max slowly smiled.

"Good." Before she knew what she was doing, Max placed her hand at the back of Alec's neck. Going up on her toes and leaning closer, she slowly kissed the X5 she had grown to trust and share a bond with.

She had suspected she might like him as more than a friend, but she silenced the thought and ignored it. Now, there was no doubt, no turning back. Alec gently laid his hand on her waist. It seemed like it shocked Max. She pulled back and slapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes filling with tears. What had she just done? "I'm sorry, I- What did I- I didnt mean to," Max turned and fled back inside Manticore before Alec could say anything.

Max didn't know where she was running, just away. She felt stupid. That wasn't like her, to be dramatic and romantic- that kind of thing usually made her laugh or gag, sometimes both. Her feet pounding against the floor sending jolts of pain through her calves. She ran as hard as she could until she reached the end of a corridor with a door nailed shut. She put all of her rage into ripping it open. The wood splintered and made her hands bleed, while a dust cloud filled her lungs, causing her to cough and choke on her tears.

Max ran down a flight of stairs and down a twisting hallway, then down another flight of stairs. the second flight creaked and moaned as she stepped on the wooden planks, sending dust particles dancing through the small amount of light from a window. She got to the bottom floor and realised this must be the basement. Not the basement where they kept Nomlies, but the basement nobody ever went into, not even Manticore officers.

By now Max had stopped sobbing and just walked through the empty room sniffing a little. She was furious with herself for being so stupid, so gullible. Alec was probably telling everybody about it now and laughing it up. Max kicked an old can and clenched her fists tighter. She couldnt believe this. How could she ever face him again?

Max's thoughts were interrupted by something she heard behind her. She froze. It was a growl. Not a human growl, nor an animal's. It was unlike anything she had ever heard, and she could feel the blood drain from her face. Max's heart stopped as once again the deep growl filled her ears, and it sounded close.

* * *

AN: We hope you liked it! Don't forget to leave us a review to let us know what you thought. Chapter three should be posted within the next week. :D 


	3. Sharing

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters from Dark Angel the belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. But, Mercy and Amora are ours, as well as any other characters you are not familiar with.

* * *

Max's thoughts were interrupted by something she heard behind her. She froze. It was a growl. Not a human growl, nor an animal's. It was unlike anything she had ever heard, and she could feel the blood drain from her face. Max's heart stopped as once again the deep growl filled her ears, and it sounded close.

Slowly Max turned around and gulped at the site before her, a man with long hair and a dog-like face. He growled and barked at her. Max backed up, with her hands in front of her.

"Easy," Max started not sure of what to say. "Relax big fella."

"You relax," the man replied. "Little fella."

Max eyes widened, "Wow you can talk."

"Wow." He mimicked.

"Sorry. I've just, never seen anyone that's looked like you before." Max mused, in awe of the man standing in front of her. "So what happened? Did they put to much canine DNA in your cocktail?"

"Cat." The man stated sniffing the air. "Cat in your cocktail."

"Don't hold it against me." Max smiled at him, as she raised her hands in front of her.

"You're X5."

"Yea," Max nodded, "But you can call me Max."

"Max...Max...Max." The man repeated, tilting his head to the side. "Father named you?"

"No." Max sighed. "No father. Just me. What about you? You have a name?"

"Father named me Joshua." Joshua beamed.

Max's eyebrows knitted together, "Lydecker named you?"

"No." Joshua growled in reply. "Sandman."

"Okay..." Max trailed off.

Joshua paused and listened. "Guard."

"Where?"

"Above." Joshua replied.

"Oh. So they don't know you're down here?"

When Joshua shook his head in reply Max asked, "What about this Sandman father of yours?"

"Left me here." Joshua replied with a sad voice. "Here I am."

"He just left you?" Max questioned feeling sorry for Joshua.

"Made me, then left me. True enough."

"That's pretty whack." Max mused.

"He made us all." Joshua stated, looking down at Max. "I was first- special. Then more like me...more like you... more people- up there people. Father lost. Lost in all the people. I'm here, waiting. Waiting for him to come and see me."

"Don't you eat?"

"When lights out. I go up there, get food. Share with others."

"Others?" Max questioned.

"In cells. Others like me."

"Don't the guards feed them?"

"Sometimes."

Max nodded. "I gotta blaze though Joshua. I'll come back tomorrow, I'll try to bring you some food."

"Promise?"

"I promise big fella." Max smiled, before turning and heading back the way she had come.

Joshua watched her leave, "You blaze, little fella." He called after her.

* * *

Mercy sat up in her bunk in a cold sweat, and her breathing labored. Another dream. Why did her past have to haunt her so badly? Why did she have to feel so much guilt? Glancing over at the bunk beside hers she saw Six still asleep. Trying to calm herself down Mercy swung her legs over the side of the bunk and walked over to the small 'closet' in the cell that served as a bathroom. Splashing cold water on her face she felt herself calm down. Turning off the tap she heard Six moving around on her bunk. Sighing Mercy quickly changed and headed out of the cell before Six woke up, all she wanted was some alone time before breakfast and training.

Mercy made her way to the rec room, passing the odd guard and transgenic. As she sat on one of the couches she stared ahead, letting her mind drift off. She hated how her guilt racked up, it always had negative side affects on her. Only a few people truly understood, or at least they seemed to understand.

* * *

Biggs stretched, glancing around the room, surprised to see no sign of Alec. Running a hand over his face he thought about the night before, well only a few hours earlier. Mercy wanted him to tell Alec they were going out, but he didn't want to. Why couldn't Mercy tell him? After all he was her brother. She should be the one to tell him.

"Hey Biggs," Alec said walking into the cell. "What's up?"

"Wondering where you were." Biggs smirked. "Sleeping in the rec room again were you?"

"No." Alec replied. "I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk. Why are you up so early? We don't have breakfast for a few hours."

"Look... we need to talk." Biggs sighed, deciding to get the conversation over with.

"What? You're breaking up with me already?" Alec questioned, flashing Biggs one of his trademark grins.

Biggs shook his head and replied, "You gotta sit down and promise you are not going to kill me."

Alec warily sat down, "I really don't like the sound of this. But I promise."

"It's not something horrible." Biggs stated. "It's just that..."

"What?"

"I'm kind of..."

"You're kind of what?" Alec questioned.

"Mercy and I have been going out for the past year. We didn't tell you at first, 'cause we thought you'd overreact. Mercy decided that we should probably tell you now, 'cause she doesn't like keeping you in the dark, and...well neither do I. She felt that I should tell you because, I don't really know why." Biggs said quickly, glad to have gotten it all off of his chest.

Alec was silent for a couple of minutes which made Biggs weary. "You're going out with my sister?" Alec questioned rather calmly. "My baby sister?"

"Yes I am." Biggs replied, watching as Alec's nose flared. "You promised you weren't going to kill me."

"Who says I was?"

"The look on your face. It's your 'I'm going to kill you' look."

Alec clenched his teeth. "If you hurt her Biggs, I'll kill you."

"Which I understand completely." Biggs replied, raising his hands in an 'I surrender' way.

"And I'm sure Ben would help me, because Mercy is after all his sister too."

Biggs nodded. "I can understand. I thought you'd be taking this so much worse."

"I would be if it was any other X5 in this hell hole." Alec replied. "You just keep her safe, and don't hurt her. Or so help me Biggs, you'll feel one hundred times more pain then she felt."

"Ok, Alec. You're going all psycho Alec on me." Biggs stated.

"Just as long as you understand."

"I understand."

"Good." Alec grinned. "It's not like anything drastic has happened between the two of you."

Biggs laughed weakly, "Well you see..."

"What?"

"You know what? Never mind. I'm gonna try to get a couple more hours of sleep before we have to head to the mess hall." Biggs said quickly, as he laid down on his bunk.

Alec opened his mouth to question Biggs, but changed his mind. With a sigh he laid down on his own bunk, he needed to catch a few hours of sleep before the night had completely vanished. Biggs and him were just going to have to have a long talk later.

* * *

Max sat in the middle of her cell, on the floor. She was lucky, the X5 she was suppose to be sharing a cell with was, by the sounds of it, on a long term mission. This meant that Max had the cell to herself, for awhile anyway.

Max found herself thinking back to the life she had lived before she had been recaptured. All she could truly remember were bits and pieces. Faces mostly. The only things that really stuck in her head were the escape, and the day in the forest with Ben.

Max closed her eyes trying to force the memories to come to her.

**_Flashback_**

"_Say something." Max whispered to the woman standing in front of her. _

"_What am I suppose to say? My home girl just tells me that she's not even human." The woman replied. _

"_I'm mostly human." Max stated. "I thought about telling you a million times, but... I was afraid to." _

"_What, you didn't think you could trust me?" she questioned. _

"_When you and me hooked up...It was like, all of a sudden, there was this part of my life where I didn't have to be hiding or fighting or anything else except... Trying to make a living and kicking it with my home girl, I never had that before- a friend. I was scared that if I told you what was up it would all change. And that you would look at me like you are right now- like I was some kind of freak you didn't even recognize." _

"_Dayum. All this time, I never knew."_

"_Is this going to change things?"_

"_No doubt. No doubt. There's some issues here Original Cindy's got to think on."_

_As the tears rolled down Max's cheeks, Original Cindy pulled her into a hug. At the same time the tears fell from Original Cindy's eyes._

**_End Flashback_**

Max smiled to herself. Her memories were coming back faster. Original Cindy. Her first true friend. Names and faces were flashing through her head now. Original Cindy. Sketchy. Kendra. Herbal. Normal. Logan. Max flinched. Logan, how could she forget him? He had done so much for her the past year. Had she made a mistake kissing Alec?

**_Flashback_**

"_Max."_

"_I didn't know you wrote poetry."_

"_You startled me." Logan stated, as Max pulled his journal out of his hands. "It's not poetry." _

"_Looks like poetry to me." Max grinned._

"_May I please have my book back?"_

_Rolling her eyes, Max sighed and gave Logan back his journal. _

**_End Flashback_**

"Forever eyes. Dark. Somebody's angel." Max whispered to herself.

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ben questioned as he walked into the rec room.

When Mercy didn't say anything in reply Ben walked closer towards the couch. "You ok there Mercy?"

Mercy jumped slightly and turned to face Ben. "Couldn't sleep," she replied, giving Ben a small smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Felt like going for a stroll."

"A few hours before you had to get up?" Mercy mused.

"Woke up and couldn't fall back asleep." Ben replied sitting down on the couch, as Mercy pulled her knees to her chest making room for him.

Mercy didn't say anything else, she just stared ahead, almost lost in thought. Ben glanced over at her and could tell that something was bugging her. "So you going to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Don't really have anything on my mind." Mercy replied.

"You sure about that?"

"Positive."

"If you ever want to talk, I'm around."

"I know. Everyone is. So many people have told me that before." Mercy replied. "And when there's something I need to talk about. I'll find you or one of the others to talk with."

Ben sighed, and stood up. He was about to leave the room when Mercy said, "Wait,"

Ben turned around and faced Mercy, "What?"

"Have you ever felt guilty?" Mercy questioned, looking down at the floor.

"About what?"

"Killing." Mercy whispered so quietly that if Ben hadn't been genetically enhanced he wouldn't of heard her.

Sitting down again, Ben looked at her. "Yes," he replied simply. "I'm sure everyone has... does."

"Why doesn't the guilt keep us from killing again? I mean...you would think it would be enough to stop us, but it's not. No matter how much guilt racks up, it's never enough. It's never enough to stop us from killing, and feeling that guilt all over again." Mercy paused for a brief moment. "But I guess that's a good thing. Because if we couldn't kill, Manticore would get rid of us. We'd be considered failures, and we wouldn't be worth keeping around. All because we felt guilty for finishing a mission. All because we couldn't do it again."

"Manticore's messed up that way." Ben stated. "They only made us to do the things they can't do themselves."

"I don't think they wanted us to have emotions."

"But we do."

"It gets in the way sometimes. Prevents us from seeing things. They blind us." Mercy mused, still staring at the floor.

"But they make us human." Ben replied. "Emotions give us a choice. If we didn't have them, we'd be nothing but mindless drones. We'd do everything we're told."

"We do that already. Manticore gives us an order and we do it."

"But outside of Manticore, we don't have to listen. It's our life to live, not any one else's."

"But you see Ben we aren't out there. We're in here. And in here, emotions can get us killed."

Mercy looked up at Ben, and the look in her eyes caused him to shudder. The look in her eyes was one he had seen in his own so many times before. They were dark, and looked almost haunted.

Almost as if she had realized that she had said to much,. Mercy jumped up. "I...I gotta go. I need to do something."

"Mercy!" Ben called after her as she quickly left the room.

Ben clenched his jaw. He felt nervous now. Something about they way Mercy had been acting unnerved him. It was almost like she had some big dark secret she didn't want any one to know about. Maybe it was the big brother in him, but he felt a large need to keep an eye on her.

* * *

Six rolled over on her bunk, only to land on the floor. "Ow." She groaned as she sat up and looked around.

The lights were on, meaning she had an hour to get ready for breakfast. As Six stood up she realized that Mercy wasn't there. Usually Six had to wake Mercy up and make sure she got her act together. Shaking her head Six headed towards the small bathroom in the cell. Mercy had probably woken up early to go spend some time with Biggs.

Six quickly changed and washed up. Stretching she headed towards the rec room. "Might as well see if anyone else is up yet," she said to herself.

As soon as she entered the room she saw someone sitting on one of the couches. Walking further into the room she glanced over and thought that it was Alec, but quickly dismissed that thought. "Hey Ben."

Ben looked up and smiled at her, "Hey Six. How are you?"

"Not looking forward to another day at good old Manticore." Six replied, collapsing on the couch beside Ben. "I wish they'd send me out on another mission. It's been so long since I've gotten to leave Manticore."

"When was the last mission you went on?"

"Probably seven months ago." Six sighed. "Then there's Mercy who's been out on two missions in the past seven months. Why they choose her I'll never understand. She always comes back different after a mission."

"What do you mean she comes back different?" Ben questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"She...she's just not herself." Six shrugged. "It's almost like when she comes back from a mission a small part of her is lost. It takes her awhile to get back into the swing of things. It doesn't help that Biggs and Alec get all protective when she gets back."

"Do I sense a bit of jealousy?" Ben questioned.

"Not at all." Six laughed.

Silence fell between the two of them, which slightly unnerved Six. "So..." she trailed off.

"How do you feel about us '09ers?" Ben questioned.

Six opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. How did she feel? "I have to admit, when you guys ran. I hated all of you. You guys were traitors. Rats. Deserters. I felt abandoned, even though I didn't know you. After you guys left things got bad around here. Then I got to know you and Max. You guys aren't so bad, you just wanted freedom. We all do, but you guys were brave enough to attempt to get it. But really its not me you need to be asking that question. It's Alec, Mercy, and all of the other twins around here."

"Why?"

"They got it bad after you left. Worse then the rest of us. Manticore wanted to know what went wrong with you guys. They wanted to know why you had it in you to run. So they used your guys's twins, clones, to answer their questions."

Ben swallowed the lump in his throat. "Do you think they hate me?"

"I doubt it. I'm sure they enjoy having you around."

* * *

Max stood up from her spot on the floor of her cell. Dusting herself off, she quickly changed, washed up, and headed towards the Mess Hall. As she got her food, she scanned the room, looking for the others. She was beginning to think she was the first one there, when she saw Mercy sitting at the end of one of the tables. Max hurried to the table and sat down across from Mercy. "Hey."

Mercy gave Max a small smile, which seemed slightly forced. "Hey."

"Where's everyone else?" Max questioned, moving her food around on the plate. She was beginning to get the feeling that Mercy didn't really like her.

"Not sure, last I saw Ben he was in the rec room, and Six was in our cell. They're probably on their way here." Mercy replied.

Before either could say anything else Alec and Biggs showed up at the table. "So, you didn't have the heart to tell me that you're dating my best friend?" Alec questioned taking a seat beside Max.

"I didn't know how you'd react if I told you." Mercy replied, as Biggs took a seat beside her.

"Oh, so you were to chicken to tell him yourself?" Biggs questioned. "That's why you got me to tell him?"

Mercy laughed, "I guess so."

"You really didn't care if he killed me?"

"He wouldn't of exactly killed you." Mercy replied. "He might of hurt you, but I doubt he would of killed you."

"Who would have killed who?" Ben questioned as Six and himself sat down at the table.

Max glanced at Ben, "Biggs told Alec that Mercy and him are going out. It was possible that Alec would of killed Biggs."

"He wouldn't of killed Biggs," Mercy snorted. "He knows that if he did, I'd be upset. Then I'd probably have to kill him."

"I was right!" Ben exclaimed happily. "See I told you Alec."

Alec rolled his eyes, "Yea, yea, yea. You were right. I was wrong."

"Wow, you're a pretty big man for admitting that." Mercy grinned.

Alec's reply was cut off, by the static of the rarely used P.A. system. "X5-441, X5-289, X5-754, X5-309, and X5-613 please report to debriefing room two."

Everyone at the table glanced at Mercy, who's smile had faded. As Mercy stood up she looked at them and said, "I'll see you guys in training or in the rec room. Never know how long these things take."

The group watched as Mercy quickly left the Mess Hall, meeting a few other X5's at the door. As the doors closed behind her Max looked at the others, "I'll...be back."

"Where are you going?" Six questioned.

"Bathroom." Max smiled at Six, as she stood up, and picked up her plate of food.

"And you're bringing your food with you?" Alec questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't trust it to still be here when I get back." Max stated, quickly leaving before anything else could be said.

As Max made her way down the hall she watched and listened for guards. Quietly she made her way down the flight of stairs she had gone down the night before. When she finally got to where she was headed she looked around. "Joshua." She whispered, afraid someone above might hear her. "Where are you?"

"Here." Joshua's voice came from a small distance away.

Max smiled to herself as she headed in Joshua's direction. "I brought you food Josh. Like I promised you I would."

"Thank you." Joshua smiled up at Max, taking the plate from her.

Max sat down on a crate opposite of Joshua, "You ever get lonely down here?"

"Lonely down here by myself." Joshua nodded. "Company would be nice."

"I'll try to come visit whenever I can." Max stated. "It's hard with training and guards all around, but I'll do my best to visit."

"Max stay for awhile?"

"I have to get back upstairs." Max sighed. "If I'm gone to long the others are going to worry and come looking for me, and I don't know how that'll turn out. That and I have to be out in the training fields in a bit. If I don't show up for that I'm dead."

"Max go." Joshua nodded, finishing the food Max had brought for him "Come back later, to visit."

Max smiled, and stood up, "I'll do my best."

"Good." Joshua grinned, giving Max the plate.

"Bye big fella."

"Bye little fella." Joshua replied

Max spared Joshua one last look before quickly heading back up the stairs to the mess hall.

* * *

"X5-613 will be your commanding officer on the mission. X5-289 will be second in command. I expect this mission to go without any flaws. It shouldn't take you more then a week or two to complete. You've been given all the information, and will be leaving tomorrow evening. Understood?" Renfro's voice echoed around the room.

"Yes, ma'am!" The X5s chorused.

"Good. You're dismissed for now. Go immediately to the training field. X5-613, I need to talk to you."

As the others filed out of the room, Mercy swallowed the lump in her throat. What had she done now? "You are one of the best soldiers here 613." Renfro stated as the door closed.

"Thank you, ma'am." Mercy replied, looking forward. "Permission to ask a question, ma'am."

Renfro looked at her before saying, "Permission granted."

"Why did you choose me as the commanding officer? There are far better choices out there."

"I've been keeping my eyes on you 613. You seem to like to get your missions over with as soon as you possibly can." Renfro replied. "It appears to me that you never let anything get in the way of your mission. Which is a good quality for a commanding officer. Which brings me to why I asked you to stay. I want you to report to Psy-Ops for an evaluation before you join the others in training. I've noticed that you seem to suffer from a guilty conscience whenever you come back from the missions I send you on.

"A guilty conscience isn't a good thing. It can screw up your mission big time. So before I send you on this mission I want Psy Ops to evaluate you. I need to know if it's a risk to send you back out on a mission. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Mercy replied.

Renfro nodded, "You're dismissed. Head straight to Psy Ops. I'm letting them know you're on your way there."

Mercy nodded and left the room. As soon as the door closed behind her she shuddered. Psy-Ops? Evaluation? Guilty Conscience? Risk? She hated Psy-Ops. It was a horrible place where horrible things happened. Why did Renfro have to send her there? Why couldn't Renfro have a little faith in her? After all, she'd never failed a single mission. She didn't need to be sent to Psy Ops.

Mercy took a deep breath as she got closer to the room marked '_Psy-Ops_'. This little trip was going to be hell on her. Taking a step into the room, she felt eyes watching her. "I'm X5-613, Renfro sent me here for an evaluation."

The man in the lab coat standing on the other side of the room looked at her. "Follow me 613."

Mercy took another deep breath as she followed him into the next room. All she wanted to do now was run away as fast as she possibly could. If she tried though, she knew that it would only cause her more problems. As soon as the door closed behind her she became afraid, so very afraid.

* * *

"Have any of you seen Mercy?" Biggs questioned as he walked into the rec room.

Alec looked up at his friend from the chair he was sitting on and shook his head, "Not since this morning. Which is odd, because I saw all the others that were called to the briefing room. Even talked to 289 and 754. They told me Renfro had Mercy stay behind."

"She's probably hiding out in our cell." Six mused from where she sat on one of the couches between Ben and Max. "I can go check if the two of you would like me to."

"If you're talking about me, no need." Mercy's voice flowed through the room. "I'm right here."

Biggs turned around and grinned at Mercy, but his grin disappeared when he saw her appearance. She looked pale, and tired. "You ok?" he questioned, "Where have you been? I almost thought you were going to miss out on dinner."

"I'm fine. Renfro had me running around doing a bunch of things for her." Mercy quickly replied, walking further into the room. "I'm gonna be commanding officer of my next mission, which starts tomorrow night."

"You're leaving tomorrow?" Biggs questioned looking at her

"Yea." Mercy replied sitting down on the other couch. "I have a full day of training tomorrow and then I head out with the others. Should be back within the next two weeks."

Alec looked at Mercy, "Wait... you're going to be commanding officer?"

"That is what I said isn't it?" Mercy questioned.

"That's awesome!" Alec grinned.

"Yea right." Mercy laughed. "You're probably thinking 'I should be in her place right now'."

"Now why would you say that?" Alec questioned.

Mercy rolled her eyes but didn't reply. A silence soon filled the room, as Mercy pondered whether or not to tell them where she had truly been. Looking down at her hands she froze. They were caked in dry blood. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of it. Couldn't anyone else see it? Looking up she glanced around the room, no one was looking at her differently. Ben, Max, Alec, and Six were talking to each other, and Biggs was sitting beside her.

The only explanation was that she was seeing things. She closed her eyes and opened them again, hoping it would get rid of what she had seen. When she opened her eyes and looked down again she was surprised to see it hadn't disappeared. Mercy quickly stood up and said, "I'll be right back," before she left the room.

Mercy hurried down the halls to the cell she shared with Six. What had Psy-Ops done to her? Could she even blame this on Psy-Ops? She ran the water in the sink as soon as she got into the cell. As she scrubbed at her hands she looked up at the mirror and shuddered at her appearance.

"How many people have you killed?" she whispered to herself, looking down at her now raw looking hands. Taking a step back from the sink she looked up again at her reflection, "How much blood have you shed?"

Mercy could feel, and see the tears now flowing from her eyes. Not bothering to turn off the running water she backed up into the wall. She brought her hands to her face as she began to sob, and slid down the wall. All her guilt was now coming out, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She had killed so many people, some were innocent people. Maybe Renfro was on the right track. Maybe Mercy was beginning to become a flight risk.

* * *

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next one will hopefully be up next week sometime. Don't forget to leave a review telling us what you think! 


	4. Relationships

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters from Dark Angel the belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. But, Mercy and Amora are ours, as well as any other characters you are not familiar with.

* * *

"Hey."

"Hey Alec." Max nodded as he sat down next to her. They were the first ones in the Mess Hall, and this was the first time they had been alone together since the kiss. Max had been feeling awkward about it, and the two hadn't spoken much. Every glance, touch, smile and word they spoke with the other seemed different in both eyes.

"The 'Manticore Mystery Blob' looks especially... Blobby today." Alec noted with a grimace. Max laughed softly, and took a drink of water. Her spoon slid off her plate and fell to the floor with an earth shattering 'clink'.Max reached down for it, and so did Alec. When their hands touched, they slowly looked up into the others eyes.

Alec felt the rush of anticipation he so often felt on missions, only more tingly. His fingers felt warm on top of Max's, and he felt himself blush. Max stared into the pools of hazel and felt her cheeks grow warm too, and quickly pulled her hand away.

"Thanks." She mumbled with a quick smile. Max rolled her eyes, feeling ridiculous at how something so simple could make her feel. This was stupid, it was just a spoon. Yet somehow, deep inside, there was a cheesy part of her with a fluttering heart, that had never been more excited about dropping silverware. Both of them turned back to their food as the others joined them.

Six and Ben were already deep in a conversation and were oblivious to everyone else. They had been spending alot of time together lately. Max had noticed a certain look in Six's eyes when she was with Ben, that she had never seen in her before. She wasn't her usual sarcastic cynical self, she seemed happier, and at times, almost girly.

Alec had noticed a change in Ben, too. He seemed alot more down to earth and sure of himself around Six. He wondered if thats how people saw him around Max. He felt amazing around her, even when her sarcastic humor was belittling him.

"You ok?" Biggs asked, putting a hand on Mercy's shoulder. She had been staring straight down at her plate the whole time, not saying or eating anything, just immersed in silence. It was almost as if she had been cut off from the group and was on her own. It was now she looked up and shook her head slightly, noticing all the eyes upon her.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I'm going to go get ready for the mission, I'll see you all later." With that she stood up, hugged and kissed Biggs quickly, and almost ran out of the mess hall, leaving her friends confused, her boyfriend even more so.

* * *

"So what was with Mercy?" 

"Hum?" Six raised an eyebrow, sitting beside Ben on the cot in her cell. She handed him one of the bottles of water she took from the mess hall. "What do you mean?"

"She was quiet, like really, really quiet. She didn't look up from her meal the entire time, either." He took the bottle and twisted the cap off, and took a drink. "Not even to suck face with Biggsie." He smiled jokingly.

"Oh, that. I don't know," Six paused,laughing a little. Fingering the cap of her own bottle, she continued. "She was kind of weird last night, too. I mean, when I came back to our cell, she seemed off. Not herself. I called her a headcase and she just looked up at me and ignored it."

"Hm. Maybe something between her and Biggs?"

"Who knows. If that's the case, they seem fine now." Six took a gulp of her water and bit her lip. "It's strange."

"What is?"

"Our whole group. At first we were all just laid back, sort of hanging together for no reason, and now look at us. We're inseparable, and some of us more than just friends." She smiled. "I mean, Biggs and Mercy have their thing, and Max and Alec - well, I think they have a little more going on then we all think. Then, well, there's... Us." She turned her head and smiled at him, tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear.

"Us." Ben looked into her green eyes and smiled back. In Ben's mind, that one word held a lifetime of meaning, and made his smile grow wider. "And what about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are we just two independent individuals, or are we two freaks of nature being alone together, or- or something else?"

"Freaks of nature. Definitely freaks of nature. But I don't know about being alone together," She fingered the bottom of her casual wear shirt. Grey. Why was everything in Manticore grey?

"What do you mean?" Ben turned his shoulders towards her.

"Well, I mean we are usually together," A dimple flashed in Six's left cheek. "But I never feel alone." She smiled at him. "Sorry for getting all corny and girly on you."

"That's alright. I feel the same." Ben's face grew serious. "I really do."

"Yeah... I'm glad." Six spoke quietly now. Before she knew what was happening, Ben leaned towards her and kissed her gently. It held for only a moment, but the feathery touch was enough to make Six smile. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he grabbed her wool blanket, pulling it over their legs.

"You know, I think you do need a name. A real one." Ben smiled softly.

"Spare me, I've heard this before." Six shut her eyes.

"Well, why not? What's so bad about having a name, something that's yours and only yours?"

"What's the point? No one will care if I'm Six or Miss Polly Perfect."

"Me." Ben said firmly, using his own stubbornness against hers.

"What?" Six scrunched her brow.

"Me. I care. And I'm giving you a name."

"Oh great. Here I come, Polly Perfect." Six flashed him a very sarcastic thumbs up.

"If you like," Ben laughed. "But I was thinking Amora."

"Amora?"

"Yep. It means 'Love'. I figure you feel more love to make up for the pain you don't."

"That is the cheesiest thing anyone has ever said to me." She grinned. "But I like it."

Ben grinned back and put his arm around her small frame to draw her closer. They sat curled up together for what seemed like hours, even after Amora fell asleep on Ben's shoulder.

"My Amora." Ben whispered, kissing the top of her head before falling asleep beside her.

* * *

"Hey there." Alec waved slightly as he joined Max in the rec room. She had been sitting on the couch with her eyes closed. 

"Hey." She managed awkwardly. "So..." She tried to break the ice, but didn't know what to say or do.

"Yeah, Um," Alec kicked the ground lightly. "About the other day-"

"I'm sorry!" Max interrupted him. "I shouldn't have done it." She drew her eyes to the ground, afraid to make contact with his.

"I wasn't going to ask for an apology or anything," Alec looked confused. "I just-"

"Just what?" Max gave him a skeptical look. She wished this conversation would hurry up and end. She drummed her fingers out of impatience and nervousness on the armrest of the couch.

"Making fun of me." Alec rolled his eyes and took a few steps in the opposite direction. "After the lipstick incident, I thought you were trying something again by doing what I wanted to-" He turned to face her, running a frustrated hand through his hair. Had he just said that? He cursed his big mouth silently as he wandered over to the couch.

"I thought you would think I was stupid," Max said as Alec sat next to her. "Wait, you wanted me to..." Max raised her eyebrow like a question mark.

"To run away? Nah." Alec gave his trademark smirk and the attitude he was named for.

"You know what I mean." Max softly slugged him in the arm, smiling. "Why didn't you go for it, then?"

"I was afraid it would be awkward." Alec looked at her. Max nodded slightly.

"Like it is now." Max looked into his face.

"Right now."

"Exactly."

"And I figured-"

"It made no sense anyways."

"And you would be totally-"

"Weirded out, and things would-"

"Suck."

"Worse than Manticore food."

"You know..." Alec cleared his throat. "One of us should say something. A real something."

"You're right." Max's hand clenched and unclenched and then slowly found it's way to Alec's shoulder, who she was now completely facing.

"Probably," Alec said quietly.

"Then shut up and say it," Max said firmly.

"How can I do that, Maxie, if I have to shut up?" Alec he asked sarcastically.

"Fine, I'll say it for you." Max smiled before leaning in to plant a warm kiss on Alec's lips. He put his hand on her hip, but this time no one flinched or ran away crying. Instead, they pulled away smiling.

"You did that, uh, awkward thing you do again," Alec raised an eyebrow at her. "Please don't cry."

"What do I look like?" Max glared jokingly and smirked. "A wuss? Guys hate it when girls cry, you know."

"Well maybe guys are too picky, then. Except for me of course, I'm perfect." Alec stated.

"Oh really now?" Max gave him a look of disbelief.

"How could I not be when I'm so perfect already on the outside?" Alec smirked back and kissed Max again, a wide smile still on his face. She kissed him back.

Suddenly, Alec and Max both bolted their eyes open, and looked to the right. Lips still pressed together, they saw an open door. Standing in the door was Ben and Amora, holding hands.

The four pairs of eyes grew wide and silent. Ben and Amora quickly shoved their hands behind their backs, pretending they never touched. Alec and Max darted apart and Max ran her hands over hair.

"I uh, lost a contact lens." Alec said, pointing to his eye and clearing his throat.

"Dude, you have perfect vision, you're genetically enhanced." Ben looked skeptical. "And I doubt it was on her mouth." he added.

"I'm not getting any younger, bro, and every body fades with age. Yes, even gods like myself," Alec shrugged. Max smacked him upside the head. "What's with you guys, anyways?" he asked, glaring at her and rubbing his head.

"Nothing." Amora rushed. "I have formally decided to give up just being a number, it's tacky. And Six is a stupid name. So I got a new one." She crossed her arms and spoke as if she were royalty, making everyone laugh.

"My brilliant idea, of course." Ben winked. "Introducing, Amora."

"I like it." Max smiled. The room filled with an awkwardness again.

"Fess up." Ben said as he sat down on a love seat with Amora.

"What?" It was Alec's turn to look skeptical.

"You guys have had something going on for a while."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Max smiled and quickly gave a hidden wink to Alec.

"Sure you don't. We gotta split, anyways. Our training session got moved up half an hour. See you guys at dinner." Amora stood up and Ben followed her. They left the rec room smiling.

"Where were we?" Max turned back to Alec. He slowly smiled and took her in his arms, kissing her. Finally the awkwardness was over. Max pulled away and looked into Alec's eyes. Then she remembered Logan again. Why was it he kept slipping away from her mind's grasp, yet when she was actually happy, the thought struck her down again? Sure, she had felt strongly for Logan- she might have even admitted she loved him. But that was so long ago, and it seemed like they would never meet. The thought completely engulfed her, and it seemed time had stopped.

_**Flashback**_

"Come here. I want to show you something." Logan took her hand and led her to a beautiful gold detailed mirror.

"American, neoclassic gold leaf detail, late 1800s. I could probably fence it for two or three grand." Max commented, smirking at the idea.

"No, I meant this." Logan gently laid his hand against her face, framing her chin. "Probably the most singularly beautiful face I've ever seen."

_**End Flashback**_

"What?" Max asked startled at the sound of her name.

"I asked if you were okay, you kind of spaced out on me there." He gave her a confused glance.

"Yeah. Fine." She shook her head slightly and shakily smiled, quickly kissing him again.

* * *

"Come on, come on," This had to work. He had tried everything, but nothing was getting even near Manticore's security data base on the network. 

Running his tired hands through unwashed hair, a long sigh escaped his lips. He immediately sat forward again, typing fast and furious. This couldn't wait, it had to be done as fast as he could. He wasn't sure what he was trying to do, but he knew it was saving a life- a life of someone incredibly special. He paused for a second, almost in a trance. Just the thought of those deep chestnut eyes and full lips left his hands trembling and his mouth open. He closed his eyes, trying to stop tears. He should have moved on, but he couldn't. He couldn't move past it- past her. The one he wished for more than anything, Max.

"Logan." Logan's eyes darted open at the sound of a voice. "Logan Cale. You home?" He slowly turned his wheelchair around to face the girl standing in front of him holding a large brown paper bag.

"Oh." Was all he could say. He rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses. "What are you doing here? You just left an hour ago, I thought you were going to be gone all day,"

"I was. I've been gone for seven hours, Logan." She gave Logan a skeptical look.

"What? Oh. I must have lost track of time. What's in the bag, Asha?" Logan wheeled over to her. Asha set the bag down on the kitchen counter.

"Dinner. I went to that place we went to last week. The Chinese one. You said you really liked it, so I got two meals to go." Asha walked over to the tall black fridge. She looked up then down and closed the door, making her way over to the wine holder. She plucked out a bottle and set it beside the bag.

Tucking her chin length blonde hair behind her ears, Asha turned back to Logan. "What have you been doing all day, anyways? Have you contacted Eyes Only yet?" Asha had no idea Eyes Only was Logan Cale's alias, but instead thought Logan was just a helping hand to the S1W.

"Yeah."

"And? What did he say? Is he gonna help us or not?" Asha had been begging Logan to get Eyes Only to do a broadcast for the S1W, exposing a hold out on ration cards.

"He'll do what he can. Let's eat." Logan said, seeing Asha finish putting the place settings together. He wheeled his chair over to the table and stopped. Removing his glasses and setting them on the table, he rubbed his face again tiredly with palms that ached. All the muscles in his hand seemed to be screaming at him in sore agony, throbbing from hours of furiously typing. "What did you get?"

"Um, let's see," Asha stood from her seat and looked into the bag, leaning over the table to do so. "Egg rolls, chop suey, egg foo young," She placed each container on the table. "Steamed rice, noodles, and some weird vegetable thing in a purple sauce." Logan raised his eyebrows at this.

"Sounds... Interesting." Logan paused for a moment. "Just how purple is this sauce?" Asha laughed and sat back down, opening containers and dishing up food. They sat and ate, Asha talking away and Logan slowly growing less stressed and upset. He momentarily scolded himself for thinking and doing something other than hacking.

"See, funny thing is," Asha said in a wondering tone, "Im going to be around for another... forty, fifty years. That," She pointed with her fork at the computer Logan was staring at. "Will be around much longer. Maybe even a hundred years."

"It wouldn't last that long," Logan gave her a matter-of-fact glance.

"Not after I'm through with it," Asha mumbled. "Got any hammers, screwdrivers, anything?" Smiling at Logan's uneasy look, she grabbed a container. "Want another egg roll?"

Logan glared slightly then smiled. "No, Im good."

"I should go," Asha stood, and folded the containers closed. "I'll be by sometime tomorrow. There's a protest in the afternoon, so maybe in the morning," She drawled as she stacked and put the boxes in the fridge. "Later." She waved slightly and went out the door, shutting it quickly.

Logan followed in his chair. He heard her steps travel down the hall. That's how it always was. Everyone else walking ahead, not waiting for the "little man in the wheel chair". Maybe that's why he loved her. Max never considered him as the little man. She pushed him, made him strive, and saw him as an equal. He loved her sarcasm, her smile, her hair, the way she smelled - Why was he using the word love so much? Impatiently he shook his head and went back to his place at the computer.

* * *

"Attention!" The training officer barked loudly. Amora and Ben both stiffened their bodies and stood upright, saluting. The air was crisp, and felt sharp on their bare arms. "At Ease." Simultaneously the class shifted their legs and arms into the more comfortable, but still strict position. 

"Today we're working on sparring. I want to see techniques we've learned and practiced, and you better do them right! I want to see no cheating, no eye gouging, just a good honest fight! Pair off, warm ups!" He yelled, pacing the two lines of soldiers. Everybody was still, and grim faced. After another salute, everyone went into pairs to warm up.

"Great. This is great." Ben rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Amora smiled at him.

"I hate sparring. I always get paired with one of the guys with the DNA of a moose and a serious attitude problem."

"Aw, do the manly men intimidate you?" Amora winked as she slowly went through several moves, breaking them down in her mind.

"That's not it!" Ben paused and laughed. "It's just hard work."

"Suck it up." She gave him a huge smile again and lightly touched his arm.

"Circle around!" The officer screamed from the center of the sparring mat. "X5-640!"

"Sir!" Amora yelled back, saluting.

"X5-493!"

"Sir!" Ben did the same.

"On the mat, soldiers!" The officer stepped off the mat as the two came on. "Basic exercise. You get knocked out of this white ring, you lose. On my count!" Amora and Ben gave each other a helpless look. "Go!"

Immediately, Ben grabbed Amora around the waist. He flipped her over his shoulder, but gently, not wanting to hurt her. She easily landed on her feet, and, keeping her right foot planted, she kicked up and pivoted. Her boot hooked the curve of Ben's shoulder, dragging him to the ground. Ben swiftly rolled out of it and in turn hit her feet out from under her. She crashed hard, but didn't flinch. The times not feeling pain can come in handy. She thought to herself.

Amora shoved all of her weight and power into thrusting her body upwards, and then setting her torso upright. She was up quickly enough to surprise Ben and she turned and kicked high. Her foot hit his jaw, and he stumbled backwards. She was glad she hadn't hit him hard. He then tried to jab at her head, one hit after another. She blocked them expertly, left, right, left, right. He got one in, and Amora went reeling. She fell and slid towards the edge of the circle, narrowly missing it. She sprang back up and maneuvered around Ben's grasp, grabbing his arm and pulling it behind his back. She pivoted half way, and cemented her feet. In one quick move he was over her shoulder and on the mat- outside of the white ring.

"Halt! Soldiers!" The officer stepped into the ring. "Good hustle. 493!"

"Sir!"

"Put more effort into it! You were fighting like a girl!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Since you seem to agree, you can do another round! X5-601!" The officer turned to the rest of the class who had surrounded the mat.

"Sir!" A tall, large build X5 stepped forward and saluted. He had black hair and blue eyes. Amora had to stifle a laugh at Ben's face. He gave an angry snort as his glance shifted to Ben.

"X5-640, step back!" The officer told Amora.

"Sir, yes, sir." She stepped out and stood at ease. She watched as Ben put up a good fight. The training bell rang for class shifts to change. Ben and Amora met and walked back inside the main building again.

"Good fight." Amora said to Ben.

"You too."

"Even though I kicked your butt?"

"Not fair, you don't feel pain." Ben smiled at her. "See you later," He said, stopping at his cell.

"You bet."

"Save me a spot at dinner." He quickly gave her a small kiss and turned inside his cell. Amora felt her lips tingle and her face grow warm. She smiled and skipped the rest of the way to her cell.

* * *

"Joshua?" Max called once she reached the sub basement. She walked in a little ways, clearing cobwebs that had swung in her path, covering her view slightly. "Josh! Come here, big fella!" 

"You come here, little fella." Joshua came to greet Max, gathering her in a huge hug. "Max happy to see Joshua?"

"Yeah, you bet." Max smiled at her canine friend. "I brought you some food." Max set her bundle on an old wooden shelf.

"Joshua thanks Max," Joshua said happily. "Max follow." He took off down a corridor, smiling widely as he did.

"Wait up big fella!" Max ran after him.

Max and Joshua took some twists and turns, following some dimly lit hallways with cell doors lining the sides. Scratching and hissing, growling and breathing were coming from the small barred windows on each door. A clawed hand reached out of one and tried to grab Max, a large yellow eye staring at her between the bars. She gulped. Nomalies. Was the first thought that sprang through her mind. Joshua looked back and saw the expression on her face.

"More like me, down here. Always. Hungry." Joshua banged a fist on the door of the cell the reaching arm was coming out of and barked in the creatures face. It growled back at him and went back in it's cell.

"Don't they feed 'em?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes I do. Like I told you before." Joshua kept walking.

Max crossed her arms and tried not to shiver. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, and her senses became even more aware and cat-like. They kept walking until they reached what looked like a cabinet. "You found a cabinet? Wow. What's with the shelfage, fella?"

"Little fella, use key." Joshua reached into his pocket and dug out an old key the same brassy colour as the lock on the cabinet. Max took the key from him and looked at the cabinet. She unlocked it and stuck it in her pocket, just incase. She opened the doors to find it wasn't a cabinet at all. Instead, in the back of it was another door. Max turned the door knob and opened the door on its rusty hinges. There was a dark tunnel behind it.

"Wait little fella." Joshua ran out and quickly returned with a burning candle in one hand. "Fire for lighting." He smiled again.

"Thanks." Max took the candle from him and started down the tunnel. It was obviously made by someone in a hurry and without tools, it was rough and uneven. She guessed maybe one of the other creatures in the basement. She went through the tunnel, Joshua behind her until finally they came to a large dark room. Joshua went over and flicked on a single flickering light bulb. Max put the candle on a table and looked around.

Instantly, Max's heart stopped. She slowly dragged her eyes across everything in the room, which seemed all too familiar. The machines dumped in the room, collecting dust were enough to make her breathing heavier and fast.

Her eyes darted rapidly from machine to machine. Psy-Ops. This must be the old Psy-Ops room, before they relocated it. She saw the main door at the top of a flight of stairs. Max gulped.

"Window." Joshua pointed above himself on the east side of the room, where a small boarded up window was. He easily reached up and ripped off the boards, revealing a barred ray of light. "Max outside?"

"Thanks, big fella!" Max gave Joshua a huge hug. "Yeah, Max outside. That's the plan."

"Joshua outside?"

"I don't know..." Max looked up to face the hope in his eyes.

"You know. Max and Joshua. Outside. Both." Joshua nodded and smiled. "That's the plan?"

"Joshua... I don't know." She saw something in his eyes break, leaving them hurt and confused looking. "We'll see, big fella, we'll see."

"I see, little fella." Joshua smiled and led her back to his main section of the sub basement. They said their goodbyes, and Max headed up to her cell for the night.

* * *

"Come in," Renfro said without looking up after hearing the knock at the door. It slowly swung open. Max stepped inside and saluted. "State your designation." 

"X5-452!" Max tried her best not to grimace. Renfro gave her a bone chilling smile. She stood up and walked over to Max. It wasn't quite a walk, more of a saunter.

Max froze all of her muscles as she listened to the click, click, click of Renfro's heels on the white tile. "Ma'am! You wanted to see me, ma'am!"

"Yes, 452, I did." Renfro slowly circled Max, eyeing her up and down like a hungry vulture. "How have you been?"

"Pardon, Ma'am?" Max blinked sharply in shock.

"How are you doing? Are you feeling alright, enjoying your cell and such?"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am." Max said with a slight hesitation. "May I ask why?"

"Of course, dear." Max grimaced at the name. "You haven't been acting like yourself lately. No rebelling, no smart comebacks. Why," Renfro stopped and gave Max an even colder smile than before, "You're becoming the perfect X5 soldier. You haven't stepped out of line in quite a while." Renfro had a kind tone to her voice, but it seemed to conceal a hidden meaning.

"Now I see I was wrong about this place, and the escape was all my fault." Max gave Renfro a cheesy, sarcastic smile. "Im glad to be home. Can I just call you mommy now?"

Renfro's smile dropped instantly into a glare. She grabbed Max's jaw hard between her fingers and thumb and pressed deeply with her long red nails.

"Listen, 452, and listen well." Renfro hissed. "I know you're planning something, and it won't work. I'm watching you, Maxie."She spat the name out. Max grabbed Renfro's wrist.

"Don't you ever call me Maxie." Max turned Renfro's arm, grabbing at the elbow, flipping her lean body over and sending her to the ground.

Immediately, the two guards standing at the door fired their tazers at Max. She dropped to the floor, feeling her whole body shake and twitch with immense pain and shock. Max glared up into Renfro's eyes, who had now stood up and was brushing herself off.

"I'll give you one more chance, 452. Mess up in the least and you'll pay another visit to your friend down at Psy-Ops and get rewired." Renfro looked at the guards. "Take her to her cell."

The two guards each grabbed an arm and dragged Max's quivering and shaking body out the door. Renfro smiled and waved cruelly.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Max asked later that night. She had been sharing Amora's cell while Mercy was away, figuring it was better to have company then be alone. 

"Huh?" Amora looked at her skeptically. She had just pulled on a clean shirt and was rolling it down her waist.

"That sucker on your hip." Amora looked down and saw a huge black bruise covering her left hip. She shrugged.

"I don't know, Ben must have hit me harder than I thought in training."

"Wait, you fought your boyfriend? Did he seriously hurt you? I will so hunt him down..."

"Nah." Amora smiled. "I kicked his whiney little butt to the curb." The two laughed about it until dinner. The meal was going normally, until Ben brought up training.

"Check it out!" Ben smiled proudly as he stood up. He lifted his shirt to reveal his left hip. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of a huge black bruise, identical to Amora's. "Kinda looks like a cat, eh?" Ben smiled wider.

"Nah. More like a tree." Alec smiled at his twin.

"Weird, Amora, isn't yours shaped like that, too?" Max said, turning to her. Amora looked down. She shivered as her blood ran cold, yet her face burned.

"No." Was all she could say.

"What's wrong? So you have a bruise," Biggs gave her a strange look.

"I gotta go," Amora stood and walked as quickly as she could out of the mess hall, leaving everyone with puzzled looks on their faces. This can't be happening again, she thought. It can't.

* * *

AN: We hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave us a review to let us know what you thought! 


	5. Me, Myself, & Bryant and my boots

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters from Dark Angel the belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. But, Mercy and Amora are ours, as well as any other characters you are not familiar with.

* * *

Mercy looked up at the stars in the sky, pulling the blanket she had around her tighter. The air was cold, and forewarning. It gave Mercy a strong sense of uneasiness. Something was going to happen tonight, something bad. She could feel it, and she wished Alec or Biggs were with her. She'd actually even settle for Six, Max, or Ben to keep her company. But of course it would never happen, because Manticore was cruel that way. 

She'd never been on a mission with those she trusted. It was almost like Manticore had fun torturing her with taking her away from them. Then again it was a good thing that they'd never been on a mission with her, because they had yet to see her other side. The task oriented, get the mission done side. A side Mercy despised. When she was given a mission that side of her would take over until she had completed the mission. Afterwards she was always left with a sense of regret and guilt.

"It's been a week and all you and any of the others, including me, have talked about is the mission." A male voice mused from behind her. "You can't be that obedient to Manticore. Hell I know you're not that obedient to Manticore, Mercy."

Mercy froze and slowly turned around to see 289, her second in command, standing there. "How did you know my name?"

289 grinned at her- a grin that reminded her of Alec- and sat down beside her. "You know this is a first for me. Manticore actually putting me in a nice hotel, with a balcony. Usually I'm stuck in some dingy motel, or out in the forest camping out. It's great to have a change."

"You didn't answer my question 289." Mercy replied with a monotone voice. "How did you know my name?"

"Wow, I'm amazed. You aren't denying the fact that you have a name." 289 mused, glancing back into the hotel room, where the other's were settling down for the night.

"And your sarcasm amazes me." Mercy replied, tilting her head back and looking at the stars again.

289 sighed, "Me and the others aren't stupid, we use that rec room too. We know you and the others have names. I have to admit I'm jealous, I'm pretty sure the others are too."

Mercy snorted, "Jealous of moi? I'm flattered, but I don't see the point of this conversation."

"We want names too." 289 stated.

"Then give yourselves names." Mercy replied. "Not that hard. You're in your twenties now, I'm sure you can do things yourself."

289 shook his head and looked over at Mercy who was still looking up at the stars. "I've been on plenty of missions with you Mercy, and I know you wouldn't of picked out the name Mercy for yourself. Plus, it has so much more meaning if someone else picks out a name for you. After all everyone outside of Manticore don't pick their own names. Their parents give it to them as soon as they're born. We were given numbers instead of names."

"So I'm guessing you want me to give you a name?"

"Yea," 289 replied quietly looking down at his feet, "If you don't mind."

Mercy glanced over at 289 and smiled, "How about Bryant?"

"Bryant?" he questioned glancing up at Mercy.

"Yea." Mercy replied. "I think it has a nice ring to it. It was the name of the little boy we passed in the lobby last week. The name kinda stuck."

"I like it."

Mercy nodded, before saying, "Now get to bed. We head out four hours before dawn, which gives you three hours of sleep. Can't afford to screw up this mission."

Bryant stood up, "You have a split personality."

"What are you talking about?" Mercy questioned, glancing at Bryant with a raised eyebrow.

"Back at Manticore, with the others, you're different. More laid back. Out here, on a mission, you're more task oriented, with a stick up your ass."

"Go to bed Bryant. I'm leaving it up to you to give the other's names, if they want one." Mercy commanded, ignoring Bryant's comment.

"Fine." Bryant replied disappearing back into the hotel room.

Mercy closed her eyes, and let her head fall back. She wanted this mission to be over with already. She wanted to get the information Manticore wanted, and get back to Manticore. All she wanted was to be with Biggs, Alec, Ben, Max, and even Six. Her and the others had already figured out how they were going to go about things. Mercy was going to go in with 309, and Bryant, 754, and 441, were going to be back-up.

Opening her eyes Mercy looked at the stars once again. A few more hours and this would all be over. A few more hours and she'd be back at Manticore with the others. Maybe this time she wouldn't feel so much guilt about what she was about to do. Taking a deep breath Mercy found herself going into complete soldier mode.

* * *

Logan leaned forward in his chair and stared at the screen. He took off his glasses and ran a hand down his face. How long had he been sitting here starring at his computer screen? It had to have been almost eight months now. Eight months, and he had yet to get the information he needed. Maybe he was never going to get it. No. He was going to get it. He had to. 

Sitting back in his seat, Logan sighed and put his glasses back on. He was going to get the information he needed to bring down Manticore. Bringing down Manticore was the only thing he could think of to bring back Max. If Max was still alive. The last time Logan had heard from Max was the whole Ben incident. He only came to the conclusion that she was back at Manticore after Zack had shown up.

How Zack had found out Max was back at Manticore was beyond Logan. Zack had even mentioned to Logan that Ben had been brought back there too.

To be brutally honest, Logan was losing hope in ever saving Max. But he wasn't ready to give up quite yet. He needed to find her. He needed her.

Logan was about to get up and get a well needed drink, when his computer started to beep. "What the hell?" he said aloud, staring at the screen. A grin spread across his face, he had it. He had the information he need.

Picking up the phone sitting beside him, he pressed speed dial seven, and waited for someone to answer.

"Yea?"

"Zack, I have it. I have the information we need to bring Manticore down."

* * *

Amora lay on her bunk with her head propped up by her arms. Staring at the ceiling, she bit her lip. This wasn't good, not at all. She had been thinking about it all week. It was all happening again, and she didn't think she could handle it. Why did Manticore have to screw with her DNA so much? Why did they have to do this to her? 

Rolling onto her side Amora stared at the wall. What was she suppose to do now? Tell Ben what was going on? '_Hey Ben how are you? I feel your pain._' Yea, that would go over real well. He'd probably look at her like she was insane.

* * *

Mercy's adrenaline was pumping, she loved the thrill of her missions, but hated the guilt she felt afterwards. "Teams in place?" Mercy questioned through her comm. 

"Yes ma'am." she heard Bryant reply.

"Ok, Team Alpha's moving in." Mercy said, glancing over at 309, who had been named Alan by Bryant.

Mercy made a few hand signals, informing Alan that they only had five minutes, while the guards traded shifts. She quickly bolted to the other side of the door and pasted herself against the wall.

First objective, get in the base. Then get the information however necessary and get out. A slight breeze ruffled through her dirty blonde hair, blowing a strand across her lips. She turned to Alan and signaled for him to move with her. Mercy took the knife from its holder on her belt and slid it through the door crack, unlocking it. She opened the door and stealthily moved in.

Mercy glanced around the dimly lit hallway, this was going to be a piece of cake. She was about to take a step forward when a shadow appeared at the end of the hallway. Biting her lip, she pressed her back against the wall, pushing Alan back as well, trying to hide in the darkness. That was one thing they forgot to take into consideration, other people wandering the hallways.

Mercy watched as the shadow moved closer, and closer. This wasn't good. If they were seen, the whole mission was going to be blown. That would lead to another visit to Psy Ops, and Mercy didn't think she could handle that. Watching the shadow, and listening to the footsteps get closer, Mercy thought to herself, '_Go away. Please just go away._'

* * *

"I've set the plans in motion." Renfro sat back in her chair, with the phone against her ear. "I have a team retrieving the information as we speak." 

"Are you sure that was a good idea Director?" A male voice questioned on the other end. "They have no clue what they're up against."

"I have one of my best soldiers out there." Was Renfro's reply. "She's a fast thinker, and can handle almost anything that's thrown at her. She'll get out of any trouble they find themselves getting into."

"But is it worth putting them up against something they may not be able to defeat, to get the information we need? How many did you even send out?"

"I sent a team of five."

There was a cold laugh on the other end, before the voice said, "Five? You sent five into a place where there's at least fifty familiars? That was a smart move Director. You'll be lucky if they get out of there alive with the information we need."

"They'll get out perfectly fine." Renfro replied with a cold voice. "As far as I'm concerned this conversation is over."

Renfro hung up the phone. She knew what she was doing. She didn't need to be questioned about her actions and motives, there was no need for it. There was a reason she was Director and there was a reason many were below her in the chain of command.

* * *

Mercy breathed a sigh of relief as the shadow began to disappear, and the sound of footsteps faded. "That was a close one," she whispered to Alan, who nodded in reply. 

"Everything alright?" Braden's voice filled her ears.

"Everything's fine." Mercy replied quietly. "We just had a minor scare. Someone was in the hallway, but we're heading to the office now. Should be out there within the next five minutes."

Mercy said nothing else, instead she signaled Alan to follow her down the halls. They should be able to get into the office they needed to, and out, in no time. As they continued down the hall, Mercy listened for footsteps, and watched for shadows. If it happened once, it could happen again. She had to stay on her toes.

Turning a corner, she spotted the office they needed to get into. She was glad Manticore had blueprints for this building, it made things easier on her. How Manticore got the blueprints, though, was a mystery to Mercy. As they crossed the hallway to the office, Mercy pulled a small lock pick from her pocket.

Mercy quickly picked the lock and opened the door, letting Alan into the office. Following Alan in she quietly closed the door, and looked out the small frosted window. They had decided at the hotel that Alan was going to get the information, while Mercy watched for any trouble on the inside. Braden and the other two were watching for trouble on the outside.

Sighing Mercy listened to the sounds of Alan going through the drawers of the desk and cabinets. "Find anything yet?" Mercy questioned.

"Not yet," Alan replied, "There's quite a few things here. Are we sure we have the right office?"

"Positive. Look faster, we gotta get going."

"I'm going as fast as I can." Alan replied.

"Well go faster." Mercy said through gritted teeth. She just wanted to get the hell out of this place. Everything had been great, but it was all going way to well. Mercy was used to something getting in her way. She was use to having a challenge. Her patience was beginning to run out. Mumbling something to herself, she pushed Alan out of the way, and looked through the papers scattered all around. "Go watch the door."

"Yes, ma'am." Alan moved obediently to the door.

Mercy sighed and began scanning every page she came across. What were they looking for again? Older looking papers, with symbols instead of words. Wasn't that what Renfro said?

Mercy grinned to herself as she spotted a folder, at the bottom of one of the drawers. There were papers, with a slight yellow tinge to them. That had to be it. They were the oldest looking papers there. Picking up the folder and stuffing it inside the protective compartment in her jacket, she smiled at Alan, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Biggs sat on his bunk with his back leaning against the wall. He missed Mercy. He always missed Mercy when she was away on a mission, or if he was. The others were in the rec room hanging out. No, they were probably in some dark corner making out. 

Sighing Biggs banged his head a couple of times against the wall. Boredom was taking over, he wished he had someone to talk to. Closing his eyes, the day Mercy and him became more then just friends played in his head.

**_Flashback_**

"_Hey 510," Mercy said as she walked into the cell._

_Biggs glanced up at her, "494's already left on his mission."_

"_I know," Mercy shrugged, and sat down beside Biggs. "I came to hang out with you. You don't mind do you? 640's getting on my nerves again."_

"_I don't mind at all." Biggs replied. _

"_Good. So..."_

"_So."_

"_How are you?"_

"_As good as I can be. What about you?"_

"_I'm fine." Mercy shrugged, looking at Biggs. "If I did something...drastic...what would you do?"_

"_Depends on how drastic that something is." Biggs replied, his eyes locking with Mercy's._

_In reply Mercy leaned forward and kissed Biggs. Biggs deepened the kiss, raising one of his hands to Mercy's cheek. _

_Pulling back Mercy smiled at him, "I...should...uh... I have to go."_

_Before Biggs got the chance to protest, Mercy was up and out of the room. _

**_End Flashback_**

Biggs smiled at the memory. Mercy had always been so quiet, and unpredictable. It was what Biggs loved about her. That and lied down on his bunk, and closed his eyes. He might as well try to get some sleep, he had a long day of training on his hands.

* * *

Mercy grinned at the others as Alan and herself, met up with them. "We are officially done this mission. I say we go celebrate our victory before heading back to Manticore." 

"And she finally shows her fun side." Bryant grinned as Mercy and Alan got into the van.

"I can easily go back to Bitchy McBitch if it would make you feel more comfortable." Mercy smiled at Bryant sweetly.

"No, that's ok." Bryant replied. "Wait... how'd you know I call you that?"

"I have my ways Bryant, after all I am the CO."

"Would you two quit bickering?" Claire, X5-754, asked from the drivers seat, where she sat. She buckled her safety belt and flicked her blonde hair behind her ears. Clearing her throat, she placed two shaky hands across from each other on the wheel.

"What's wrong with you?" Alan asked from the passengers seat.

"Nothing." Claire said quietly. "Why?"

"Usually you use the gas to go."

"Oh. Sorry." Claire turned the key in the ignition. Mercy leaned forward in her seat.

"Claire, seriously. What's wrong?" She questioned.

"I just have a bad feeling about this, like something's going to happen." She smiled nervously. "I'm probably just tired."

"So let's just get home," Eddie, or so X5-441 had been named, smiled too. Claire pulled the van out of the small concealed clearing they had hidden the van in and maneuvered her way around bushes and trees, glancing frequently in the different mirrors. She pulled off the main road leading to the building they had searched and turned onto a narrow dirt road. The van jumped and shook as they went through worn through pot holes and small hills.

Bryant started humming.

"Dude." Mercy laughed, turning to Bryant who was beside her.

"What?" He raised his eyebrow and abruptly stopped his cheery tune.

"You're singing."

"I was not."

"Oh really? Cause I heard noise. Musical noise. Coming from your not so musical noisy mouth."

"I haven't opened my mouth in like five minutes!"

"Then you were humming."

"I said I wasn't singing. I don't sing." Bryant now furrowed his brow and sounded childish.

"Exactly. You were humming." Mercy smiled innocently as Eddie laughed from the back seat and Alan rolled his eyes.

"Just- whatever! You're so... Ugh."

"Not a word." Mercy smiled and mumbled, turning to look out her window. "Look at the river guys!" She got a closer look with her X5 heightened vision.

"Gorgeous." Eddie smiled and laughed.

"A real looker." Bryant joked.

"Not bad." Alan smiled. "There a bar nearby?" The group laughed.

"I don't think it's pretty." Claire stared straight ahead and gripped the wheel firmly. "It's creepy- sort of haunted looking, like it's about to attack someone."

Before anyone could respond, they heard the rev of an old engine. They all looked out the front window to see an old black van heading towards them. Claire's wide eyes darted from the van the was gaining speed to the road directly in front of their silver van. The road was narrow, and there was no way both vehicles would fit on the road. The black van's noisy engine revved again as it gained speed and kicked up dust behind it.

"What is that moron on?" Eddie complained.

"Something's not right," Mercy shook her head. "We've got to maneuver. Turn left."

"There's a ditch there, remember? And the river?" Alan said without looking away from the speeding van. "And the right's even worse. Some old forest thing. The trees are packed so tight together we'd never get through, not to mention the roots torn up everywhere."

"Turn left." Mercy said again, firmly. Her mind was racing, and shifting into the way of thinking she always used on her serious missions. Fast, alert, no nonsense.

"Oh great, look who's back, bi-" Bryant smiled and tried to joke.

"Not now Bryant." Mercy didn't face him. She instead cranked open her window and stuck half of her torso out. The wind and dirt burned her eyes, but she couldn't worry about that now. She looked back and forth from the van, to the road, and then to the ditch and river. Maybe If they turned down the ditch with the ignition off, and swerved in time to stop before the river- Mercy blinked hard. She couldn't concentrate. She pulled herself back in the van.

"Claire. Turn left." Mercy looked at the terrified girl. "Claire!"

The van was about ten feet away. She jumped forward and grabbed the shift stick. She pulled towards herself as hard as she could and the van jerked and started in reverse.

"Mercy!" Eddie yelled, his voice filled with panic. She turned around to see what he was upset about. His eyes were wide and scared- and staring at an identical black van coming at the from behind. Without haste or a thought, Mercy forced the van back into drive, and jerked the wheel left out of Claire's hands. The vehicle jerked violently again and swerved. Mercy was flung back against her seat and she grasped the handle near the roof of her door.

"Bryant call base! Now!" She barked.

Bryant nodded shakily and got out his comm. As he sent the message the van went off the road and into the ditch. It was deeper than they all expected and soon the van flipped and tumbled. Bryant had just finished giving their location to the base the com went flying out of his hand and hit Eddie in the head.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"Suck it up till later!" Bryant yelled back.

Claire screamed as the vehicle went off the edge of the ditch and into the river. Mercy's ears filled with an even louder scream, and it took her a few seconds to realize it came from her own throat. The group got thrown forward as the water forced their van to stop moving. Mercy's small body got thrown forward and she grunted as her head smashed against the driver's seat. Her shoulder was cold. She looked down at it, shivering. Her window was still open.

Running on instinct, Mercy grabbed the handle of the window and yanked it shut. It got stuck about an inch away from the door. She cursed under her breath. Something fell against her leg before hitting the dashboard with a stream of water. Mercy looked back. A rock had smashed through the back window and water was pouring into the van. That wasn't what worried her, however. It was Eddie, and the stream of blood flowing from the back of his head across his unconscious face.She felt the blood drain from her face. Using all of her rage she grabbed Eddie's belt and ripped it. She flung his body over her shoulder and signaled to the others to get out.

Mercy held her breath and thrust her weight forward to propel the two of them out the broken window. She winced as she felt broken glass cut her arms and back. Out of the van, she blinked furiously as she tried to look around. She got over to the cascade of dirt and rock coming down from the edge of the ditch. Everything was going well enough, until her body was jerked downwards. She looked downwards, only to see her boot stuck in a crevice. Her big, dumb, clunky, ugly stinking Manticore issued boot.She turned at the tap on her shoulder and handed Eddie's body over to Bryant. They went upwards, and Mercy went back to her problem. She tried to get her foot out of the boot, but it wouldn't budge, she had tied it too tight. She decided she should just untie her boot, or loosen it.

Mercy blinked, trying to get the murky water out of her eyes. Cursing to herself, She worked her numb fingers, fumbling with the laces. No luck, her fingers were too cold to work, her joints were stiff and her skin turning blue. How long had she been under? She felt weak. Slowly, she relaxed all her muscles.

She stared straight up at the wall of shimmering glass between her and the sun. The other world, it seemed. Here she was, surrounded by sandy blonde hair, staring at something so simple. No one was yelling at her, telling her to be more of this or that. No one expected her to be cheery or to look for the silver lining. There _was _no one else, just her and her thoughts. Time seemed to slow, as she watched the colors of the water's surface swirl and churn. They mixed and ran together, until they started to fade, and everything went black.

Mercy lost her sense of direction.Black. There was nothing but black. Was she being dragged upwards? Or down? She didn't even know if she was breathing or not, or whether her heart was beating. Nothing mattered, or seemed to exist. Suddenly, she felt as if she was hit by something huge. She was blinded by a bright light, and her head was spinning. Her body was shivering violently, and she was coughing so hard she was sure she would make her throat raw. Her body was laying down, propped up against something. Her vision blurred and changed until slowly a black form appeared above her. It spun and became clearer, and she saw it was a face. Bryant. She was propped against his knees, her head in his lap.

"Mercy! Can you hear me? Are you alright?" He asked frantically, leaning over her with his hands placed on her cold cheeks. She blinked and stared into his deep brown eyes. They had a red tint to them. She smiled at the contrast between them and his black hair.

"Hi." She said with a frog in her throat. He immediately smiled down at her.

"You were unconscious down there- I went down, I was scared. You looked- Are you ok?" He obviously struggled with what he was trying to say to her.

"I am now."

"I had to, um, that is- you weren't breathing. Hope you aren't mad, but I didn't know what to do, so I kinda used the CPR we learned back at base." He blushed warmly. Mercy smiled.

"My knight in shining armor." As soon as the words left her mouth, she froze, dropping her smile. Biggs.

"You guys ok?" Claire asked, coming towards them. "Sorry about the van, I just froze,"

"Eddie's out. His head got banged up pretty bad." Alan said walking up to the group. "And I think we kinda got a problem." He turned. The two black vans had parked, and six figures were getting out of them.

Mercy glanced up. Three men had gotten out of one van, and three had gotten out of another. '_Can things get any worse_?' she asked herself.

Mercy looked the six men over, her and the others could so take them on. She found her gaze wonder over to Eddie's lifeless body. They had to get back to Manticore, and soon. Turning to Claire she used hand signals to tell her to commandeer one of the black vans as soon as possible. Using more hand signals she informed Bryant, Claire and Alan of the plans formulating in her head. Bryant and herself were going to take on the three guys on the right. Claire and Alan were going to take on the three guys on the left.

Mercy gave the six men before them a cocky but evil grin. "What are you boys waiting for? Why don't you bring it already?"

She watched their movements as they advanced towards them. They had weapons. She could tell by the look in their eyes, and their stiffened movements. Little did they know she had her own weapon, unless the water affected it.

She could feel her 'soldier mode' completely taking over once again. Mercy kicked out at one of the guys who had advanced towards her. Her kick was blocked and a punch was thrown at her in response. She barely managed to block it, which surprised her because _she_ was the one who was suppose to be stronger here. The moment of surprise let her opponent get in a hit. Mercy groaned as a fist came in contact with her abdomen. As she doubled over, she felt an elbow dig into her back forcing her to fall further towards the ground. Was she getting her ass handed to her on a golden platter by an ordinary person? Something was seriously wrong with this picture.

Before her opponent could deliver any more hits Mercy quickly got up. Getting back into a fighting stance she looked the guy before her over again. Mercy faked a punch, as her opponent went to block it, she kneed him. It was his turn to double over, and receive an elbow in the back. As her opponent fell further forward, Mercy brought her knee up again. She felt her knee make contact with the guy's nose, and then heard the sickening crack of his nose breaking. Grabbing him by the collar she pulled him up and looked at him before using most of her strength to throw him into one of the guys Bryant was _trying_ to fight.

Glancing over at Claire and Alan, Mercy noticed they weren't doing to good. Something was obviously up with these guys who had tried to run them off the road. As her gaze lingered for a moment on Claire and Alan's problems she heard a gun shot. Her head snapped in Bryant's direction in time to see him fall to the ground. Mercy felt her heart stop, "No..." she whispered, pulling her own gun out from the waistband of her pants. She lifted and cocked the gun. Pulling the trigger she watched as the guy who shot Bryant fell to the ground a bullet hole between his eyes. The two other guys who had been on the ground-the one Mercy had thrown and they guy Mercy had thrown guy into-got up. Without really thinking she shot both of them as well before they had the chance to pull out their ownweapons.

"Mercy!" She heard Claire's voice yell. Turning she saw a gun aimed in her direction, and the trigger of the gun being pulled. Everything slowed down as the bullet came hurtling towards her. The next thing she knew she was on the ground, a searing pain in her chest. Groaning she sat up, the pain blinding her. She couldn't let it bring her down, she needed to help Claire and Alan, and then get to Bryant. She needed to make sure he was ok, and she had to make sure Eddie was ok. Mercy didn't have time to think about her problems. She had to think of the others first right now.

Mercy stood and darted in the direction of the guy who had shot her, tackling him down in the process. "Son of a bitch," she said through gritted teeth. "Didn't your mother ever teach you shooting at girls is never a nice thing."

Mercy brought her fist back and punched the guy in the face. Once again she heard a sickening crunch. Why did she keep breaking guys' noses? Hitting her opponent in the head a couple more times she grinned at his unconscious face. '_Four down. Two more to go._' she thought to herself as she felt a rush of air go past her. Glancing over she made a mental note, '_Only one to go._'

She looked up to see Claire running towards one of the two black vans. Mercy couldn't help but smile to herself as Claire jumped into one of the vans and started it. They were almost done here. At the sound of a snap she looked to see Alan withering in pain, clutching at his obviously broken left arm. Wincing Mercy jumped up, she could feel her energy beginning to drain, getting shot took a lot out of a girl. Racing over to aid Alan she spotted Bryant forcing himself to get up at the corner of her eye. '_He's alright. Thank god,_' she thought to herself.

"Hey dork wad!" Mercy called trying to get the attention of Alan's opponent. As soon as the guy turned around, she punched him in the face, once again breaking a nose. But before she could hit him again, he grabbed her by the shoulders, and head butted her. Mercy clutched her head in pain. She found her world slightly beginning to spin.

Mercy blinked a couple times to clear her vision before delivering a kick to the guys head. As her big, dumb, clunky, ugly, stinking Manticore issued boot connected with the guys head, a smile formed on her face. This guy was going to be out for a bit. "Alan you ok?" She called out taking a step forward only to have her world start spinning again. Suddenly she felt ready to pass out.

"I should be asking you that," Alan replied as he watched Mercy sway back and forth. "You're the one with a hole through your chest." Mercy looked down to see the hole from the bullet.

Alan was about to help her when Bryant wrapped an arm around Mercy's waist. "You don't look to good Mercy," Bryant stated simply.

"I'm perfectly fine," she muttered, as the van Claire had commandeered pulled up to them. "Eddie, we need to get Eddie and make sure he's ok. Then we gotta fix you up Bryant, and set Alan's arm. Claire are you ok?"

Bryant found himself shaking his head. He was surprised Mercy could care less about the state she was in, and more about the state the others and himself were in. But then again, she always seemed to be that way. Bryant felt Mercy pull away from him, and he watched as she stumbled towards Eddie's lifeless body.

Bryant went to go help Mercy with Eddie, but Alan stopped him. "I'll help her. Let Claire fix you up."

"You're the one with the broken arm."

"Well at least I don't have a hole in my gut from a bullet, I'm surprised you're even standing."

"I'm fine." Bryant stated.

"Let Claire fix you up," Alan demanded as he ran off to help Mercy.

* * *

Max lay on her bunk. She could be in Amora's cell, but she opted not to. Tonight she needed time to think about everything that had happened in the past few months. If Manticore hadn't managed to erase her memory of Logan would she still be with Alec right now? Would she be confiding in him. Max thought for a moment, well getting her memory back hadn't really stopped her, now had it? 

She'd developed a new life within the walls of Manticore. She had made new friends, that she couldn't just leave behind if she tried to escape. Even though Max had this new life, she missed her old one. All she wanted to do was escape this hell hole with her new found friends and let them live lives that Manticore would frown upon.

Sitting up slightly on her bunk, Max thought about Alec, he was cocky and arrogant, definitely different from Logan. He didn't have Logan's 'save the world' attitude. No, Alec was more of a 'live lifeto the fullest' type of guy. That was what Max admired about Alec, he was definitely different.

* * *

"All set?" Alan asked from the driver's seat. Claire had set his broken arm, and after a long argument let him drive the rest of the way to Manticore. After all Alan was the one with the lead foot, and it was important that they got to Manticore fast. How far away were they? A couple hours? 

Mercy found herself praying that they'd be able to get a hold of Manticore again soon. They needed fast transportation before Bryant lost too much blood, before Eddie was completely gone, before she, herself, lost too much blood. Sure Claire had patched them up as best as she could but it wasn't going to do very good. They needed someone with medical background. Eddie was the one who had gone completely through field med. It was his area of expertise, like escape and evade was Alan's, and diagnostics and repair was Bryant's. But seeing as how Eddie was currently unconscious they were kind of screwed.

"Yea, all set." Bryant replied clearing his throat. Alan smiled weakly at Mercy and Bryant before turning, to look out at the road in front of him. He started the engine and put a comm in his ear, hoping he'd be able to get a hold of someone back at Manticore. Claire and Eddie were in the far back. Claire had passed out after helping fix the others up. Alan had suggested that she tried to sleep, after all she was still traumatized by the whole event. Eddie was still unconscious, and Mercy was beginning to worry he'd never wake up.

Mercy was lying across Bryant's lap. Bryant held a wad of cloth against Mercy's wound, applying pressure. His own bullet wound had a cloth against it, but no pressure was being applied.

"How you holding up?" Mercy asked weakly. Her body was so sore, so tired. Just exhausted, plain and simple.

"Great. You?" Mercy couldn't help but smile at his energy. He wasn't acting like a guy who'd just been shot.

"Alright. Thanks."

"No problem." Bryant laughed.

"Now, about you saving me. I got stuck, and just- gave up I guess."

"After I got Eddie up, you were all I could think about. You were under for a good ten minutes. The Manticore record was twelve." His face grew serious. "I was scared. When I got you up you looked so- so- gone. So I did what my instincts told me to." He smiled jokingly. "You have very soft lips."

Mercy smiled up at him again. "You know that record is mine right?" She asked, ignoring the comment about having soft lips. Hadn't Biggs said something like that to her once?

"You're record?" Bryant grinned at her. "Remind me that I have to beat it when we're back at Manticore."

"I don't see anyone beating it anytime soon," Mercy mused.

"A little cocky are we?"

"I can't help it, have you seen who I share the same DNA as?"

"494...Alec... he is pretty cocky sometimes." Bryant smiled at Mercy, who nodded in reply.

"It hurts Bryant," Mercy said after a short silence. Her hazel eyes filled with tears that burned.

"I know. But try not to think about it." He said softly, running a hand threw Mercy's hair.

"I'm so tired and cold. I feel like I haven't slept in years." Mercy's eyes slid closed. Her body tingled with the anticipation of sleep.

"No, you can't go to sleep. You gotta stay awake." He sounded stern. "Talk to me. Tell me a good memory."

Mercy smiled and forced her eyes open. "Remember that mission in New York?"

"Yeah."

"427 was so in love with that red head chick. He followed her around for weeks before he found out she was engaged." Mercy was speaking softly. "Then he egged her car."

"He pouted for a week."

"Yea." Mercy turned her head to look at Bryant. "I'm sorry I used to treat you so horribly. I shouldn't have. I was just scared to let anyone near me other then Biggs and Alec... and well 640."

"I know. I never took it offensively. You just seemed strong- but scared. Just- beautiful." Mercy blushed. Before she knew what was happening, Bryant leaned down and kissed Mercy warmly and deeply. Mercy closed her eyes. Then it hit her. What was she doing? What about Biggs? After he lifted his head, Bryant leaned back and closed his eyes.

Mercy lay still, frozen. What had happened scared her. Not the van going into the river, the fight, or her injuries. It was the kiss that terrified her. Not because Bryant had been so forward, but because she hadn't stopped him, or the kiss- she enjoyed it. She hated herself for it, but she had loved every moment- until she remembered Biggs.

She felt the pressure being applied against her wound fall slack. Looking up she saw Bryant's face, his eyes weren't just closed, he'd passed out. Mercy felt something warm running against her arm. Glancing at her arm she saw blood, but it wasn't her blood it was Bryant's. Mercy only now realized how pale he looked, this wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. "Speed up Alan!" she yelled. "I don't know how much longer Bryant's going to last!"

Mercy didn't hear a reply, she just felt the van pick up speed. "Don't die on me Bryant," she whispered. "You can't die on me now." She moved slightly so that she was able to apply pressure to Bryant's wound. This wasn't good. "I can't loose you, not yet."

* * *

The morning had just started and the 'gang' found themselves sitting in the mess hall. None of them were looking forward to training. "Mercy is so lucky." Amora mumbled. 

"Why do you say that?" Biggs questioned.

"She doesn't have to go to training, and she gets to eat actual food." Amora stated, as she moved her food around on her plate.

"Jealous?" Alec looked at Amora with an arched eyebrow.

"Just a little." Amora replied, with a shrug.

Max opened her mouth to say something when I siren began to blaze. "What the hell is that?" She questioned looking at the others at the table.

"All medical personal please report to the infirmary. All medical personal please report to the infirmary." A voice boomed over the speakers.

The mess hall fell uneasily quiet, except for the siren.

* * *

Mercy felt dizzy...and cold. She found her memory fuzzy now. It had been an ambush hadn't it? Where was she now? Manticore? Where was Bryant? Eddie? Claire? Alan? Within seconds a bright light was making her vision even blurrier. 

"We're losing her!" She heard a voice yell over beeping and other random noises.

Mercy felt the need to hang on, but it hurt to much. She couldn't do it anymore, and at the moment she didn't know why she had been holding on for so long. She was getting really tired. So tired. So cold. Mercy couldn't fight it anymore, she let the darkness consume her.

"Mercy," she heard a familiar voice whisper into her ear. "Mercy, please wake up."

"Bryant?" was the first name that left her lips, when she opened her eyes and saw a blurry figure with black hair sitting beside her.

"What?" the person sitting there questioned.

As her vision became clearer she looked at the figure and said, "Biggs." A small smile came to her lips as soon as she felt Biggs' warm hand take hers.

Biggs returned Mercy's smile as he pushed a strand of her dirty blonde hair behind her ear. "You had all of us worried."

"Wh-what happened?" Mercy questioned turning her head slightly to get a better look at Biggs.

"All I know is what 309 told-"

"Alan." Mercy cut Biggs off. "His name is Alan."

Biggs paused and looked down at Mercy, "Alan told me you guys were leaving when you were run off the road, into the river. He said there was a fight between you guys and the people that ran you off the road, once you got out of the water."

"The guys we fought." Mercy paused. "They were strong. As strong as us. And it _scared_ me."

Biggs didn't know what to say, Mercy had been scared? That seemed almost impossible. She was tough, nothing usually scared her. "But you guys got away. You guys got back here. That just prooves that you're better then them."

Mercy looked Biggs in the eye. "How are the others? Are they ok? Did they make it? Eddie was knocked out and Bryant lost so much blood."

Biggs swallowed the lump in his throat. Mercy looked so lost and afraid. What was he suppose to say? '289 and 441 died. I'm guessing you're talking about them'? No, that didn't work.

"Please tell me Biggs. I need to know what happened to them."

"They...um...they didn't make it." Biggs said quietly. He watched as tears filled Mercy's eyes. She looked so...broken.

"I should have done something." Mercy whispered. "I should have...gotten Eddie out of the van faster. I should have helped Bryant before he got shot. They're dead because of me Biggs."

Biggs wiped at the tears that were slipping out of Mercy's eyes. "You did everything you could Mercy. Alan told me that you got shot and you didn't back down until you knew the rest of them were ok for the most part."

"I just can't help but think that this is all my fault. I can't help but think that I could of prevented it somehow."

"Everything happens for a reason Mercy." Biggs sighed.

"I know." Mercy whispered in reply.

A silence fell between the two for a few minutes before Biggs said, "You almost died you know. The bullet just missed your heart. In fact your heart stopped beating for a few minutes. They thought you were a goner. Everyone was scared we weren't going to be seeing you again."

"You guys can't get rid of me that easily." Mercy whispered. Forcing a smile she asked, "So where is everyone?"

"They're in the rec room. You've been out for a few days now. Alec was in here last night, waiting for you to wake up. He's a bigger wreck then me."

"That's a shocker." Mercy laughed softly. "Wait a minute. Where's my party? And my cake? I told you that when I got back from my next mission I wanted a big party with cake."

Biggs laughed and shook his head, "How 'bout I give you that party when you're up and walking. When your one hundred percent."

"I don't know if I can wait that long. I want cake."

"The cake can wait a bit longer. I want to make sure you're okay first."

"I am okay." Mercy replied, her voice sounded as though she was trying to convince herself as well. There was a voice yelling in the back of her head, '_No you're not! Tell him the truth! You need to tell Biggs the truth._'

"You sure?"

"I'm positive Biggs. I'm getting kind of tired though. Do you think you could tell the others for me that they better get there butts down here and visit me sometime soon?"

"Of course." Biggs smiled down at Mercy.

"Good. You better be around when I wake up from my nap."

"What if I'm out training?"

"Then I guess I can give you some lee way." Mercy laughed.

"Good," Biggs laughed as well. "But you get some rest now. I'll be back later."

"I love you Biggs." Mercy whispered, the voice in her head started yelling at her. '_How do you know you love him? What about Bryant? Huh? You forgetting about him? You forgetting about the kiss already?_'

"I love you too Mercy." Biggs replied, before kissing the top of her head.

Mercy watched as Biggs left her side, and then the room. Turning her head to look at the ceiling, she couldn't help but think back to the mission. She couldn't help but think back to the kiss. Mercy had liked the kiss, and that had scared her. Why did her life have to be so messed up? She had to tell Biggs about it all. Mercy had to tell Biggs that she had felt something when Bryant had kissed her. The same something that she had felt a year ago when she had kissed Biggs for the first time. She was afraid to though. She was afraid of what Biggs would say, do, or think.

* * *

AN: Hope you guys like this chapter! It's longer then most, but hey it's full of good stuff! Tell us what you thought, and share any ideas you might have. 


	6. Kaboom

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters from Dark Angel the belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. But, Mercy and Amora are ours, as well as any other characters you are not familiar with.

* * *

"Hello?" 

"Zack?"

"Yeah," Zack said, shifting his weight to his left foot in the cold air. His breath looked like he expelled a small cloud into the midnight air. "What you need, Logan?"

"We're set." Logan smiled proudly. "Everything is in place. We can move in tonight, just in, out, ka-boom."

"Seriously?" Zack's voice was surprised. "I thought maybe another week-"

"I don't have a week," Logan snapped. "I- We need to get Max back. Soon."

"Alright. See you in a bit," Zack closed his phone with a click.

* * *

"How is she?" Amora asked Ben as he walked out of Mercy's infirmary room. Amora had yet to visit her. Something in her felt uneasy, and she felt horrible about how she treated Mercy. Somehow this might be her fault. 

"A bit better. Why don't you go see her yourself?" Ben said, placing his arm around Amora's waist.

"I- I will," She replied nervously. "I just need time. To think, and stuff." She leaned in towards his body, and he held her tight.

Laying her head on his chest, she thought about how good he smelled. She couldn't describe it, it was just Ben. Her eyes filled with warm tears. "Am I a horrible person?"

"No, of course not," Ben kissed the top of her head. "You need time, take time."

Alec and Max walked out of Mercy's room. The four of them said nothing, just looked sadly between themselves and started towards the mess hall, as if reading each other's thoughts. Alec stopped and went back to the door of Mercy's room.

"Biggs, we're grabbing some chow. You want anything?" He asked, leaning into the door frame.

"No." Biggs replied groggily. It pained Alec to see him like this, just sitting by Mercy's bed as she slept. Alec had been sweetening the deals with the guards to let Biggs skip out of training. He looked pathetic. His eyes were empty except for the misguided tears that were slowly finding their way down his face.

Alec's eyes looked to the heart monitor beeping weakly. There were all sorts of tubes attached to this and that, everything interconnected in an attempt to save Mercy's body from the shock and blood loss. It seemed to be working well enough, but her body looked so small in the large hospital bed, her lungs steadily pumping.

"I'll pick you up some crackers, or something..." Alec mumbled, trailing off as he left. He made his way down the hallway to the mess hall. He quickly found his place beside Max, smiling at her and giving her hand a quick squeeze.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked, seeing the worried look on Max's face.

"I just got a bad feeling, and I can't shake it. It's whack," Max said quietly. She felt a stirring in her stomach, almost an anticipation. She didn't know for what, it was just the nervous excitement she was used to. "I think something's gonna happen. Something big."

* * *

The van came to a halt. Zack looked at his siblings, well the few that were close enough to help. Jondy and Syl were still chatting up a storm, catching up on the past ten years of their lives. Krit and Zane were talking about explosives, guns, and cars. Logan was typing away furiously on his lab top getting ready to send out his cable hack. Lydecker was sitting on his own, twiddling his thumbs boredly. 

"Nighty-nine bottles of beer on the wall," Lydecker started on a very off-key tune, causing everyone to turn and stare profoundly at him.

"Deck, shut up before I 'Deck' you," Logan said, turning, laughing loudly at his own joke. Everyone just stared in return, making him slowly silence and then mutter something to himself.

"So," Krit said to the entire group. "Think they'll build us a monument, or a statue?"

"What?" Syl looked at him strangely.

"A big metal thing shaped like us." Krit raised his eyebrows and shook his head slightly. "Sometimes I worry about you."

"No stupid." Krit gave his sister a hurt look. "I meant, why would they?"

"Well, once those silly mortals find out how great we really are, they'll practically make us gods." He smiled proudly. He then looked troubled, but soon smiled again. "Or at least super heroes."

"Yeah. That'll happen, Krit-man." Jondy said with a light laugh.

"Krit-man. I like it!" Krit smiled proudly again. "Think they'll give me an action figure? I mean a cool, decked out one. I'm talking toy rocket launcher, motorcycle, hot bikini babe, the works."

Syl lightly punched Krit in the arm and laughed.

"Hey," He said, raising a hand. "Never punch a super hero. You never know when we might do something crazy or super hero-ish. Or maybe even...villain-ish!" His face lit up with the idea. "You know, like one of those issues where the super hero turns evil? All the good heros get those," He crossed his arms childishly. The group laughed, all except Zack, who sat with his arms crossed in a corner of the van.

Zack was still unsure whether or not they could trust Lydecker. Hell, Zack still had a problem trusting Logan.

"Almost got it working, geek-boy?" Jondy questioned with an innocent smile, turning to face Logan.

"Deck, why on earth are your kids all so..." He glanced at Jondy. "Childish?"

Jondy stuck her tongue out at him, and crossed her arms. "I saw that," Logan tapped on her reflection in the computer screen.

"Not my fault." Lydecker said pompously. "I was always a mature child."

"Not that there's a connection. No blood relation... Wait. There isn't, is there? 'Cause if there is I'm flingin' myself to the midgety bat kids." Krit said, looking out the window for patrolling X7s. "Sorry." He muttered to Lydecker at the glare he received.

Clearing his throat, Zack looked at Jondy, Syl, Krit, and Zane, "You guys know what to do, right?"

"Yes sir!" His siblings chorused, laughing as soon as the words left their mouths. '_Old habits die hard_,' they all thought.

"As soon as we leave this van, Logey boy sends out the hack." Jondy smirked.

"And that should make the big wigs in the base crazy." Krit added.

"Giving us a chance to surprise them, while they try to figure out what they're going to do about all of it." Zane piped up.

Syl looked at her siblings and smiled, "And then we'll hopefully be able to get Maxie and Ben out of that hell hole."

Zack partially wished he had called more of their siblings, and waited for them to get there. He also knew that if he had done that, and this was a trap, they would all be screwed over because of him. Zack wouldn't have been able to live with himself if that happened. Even if it happened now, he wouldn't be able to.

Lydecker made his way into the back of the van. "Soldiers, you should head out. Logan will get the cable hack out in a few minutes, and when I give you the signal you'll move in."

"Wait...what's the signal?" Jondy questioned looking up at the man that she had feared for so long.

"Jon, hun, when he says go we go." Syl stated.

"I know, but that's not much of a signal." Jondy complained rolling her eyes. She picked up one of the comm's and put it in her ear.

"Now is not the time to complain." Zack stated.

"Sorry." Jondy mumbled.

All Jondy wanted to do was see Max again. Her sister. Her best friend. The girl she thought was dead because of her. Jondy had blamed herself everyday for leaving Max behind in the ice. When she found out Max was alive she was ecstatic, but then Zack had told her that Max had been captured by Manticore. That had brought her happiness right back down to the cold hard reality that Manticore had ruined for them all.

"Everything's set. You all ready?" Logan said, turning his eyes from face to face. They all nodded their approval. He nodded back solemnly and turned to face the camera and equipment he had brought with him.

"Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a streaming freedom video bulletin. Your location has been revealed. Your secrets out, and now Manticore will be held accountable for its crimes." With a smile of satisfaction the five soldiers went out into the night, running towards the base.

* * *

"Lock down the barracks," Renfro said as she dashed about her office. She pulled papers out of folders, glanced at them and threw them on the floor. She seemed rushed more than anything. 

"Why?" One of her soldiers asked, suspecting she was going insane.

"Don't question my decisions, just do it," She snapped viciously. "And set the charges. We're cauterizing the base. Eyes Only has planned something, but we're one step ahead. Get to it."

The soldiers ran out to do as told. Renfro turned back to her folder cabinet. Pulling out the paper work on X5-452, she glanced at it and smiled menacingly. "You are in over your head, darling."

* * *

Mercy slowly opened her eyes. She could smell him before she could see him. "Biggs?" 

"I'm right here Mercy."

As soon as her vision cleared she shook her head. Biggs looked so tired, and weak. He looked thinner, and not at all healthy. "Biggs, you look like crap."

"What a nice thing to say." He smiled weakly at her.

"When was the last time you ate?" Mercy questioned, her eyes locking with his.

"I don't remember."

"Biggs, go to the Mess Hall and get yourself something to eat."

"Alec's gonna bring me something back."

"No," Mercy said firmly. "You go get something to eat. I'm not going anywhere."

"But..."

"Biggs please. It hurts me to see you like this." Mercy whispered. "You can't let yourself fall apart 'cause I'm stuck in bed."

"It hurts me to see you lying here." Biggs replied.

"Yea, well if I could help it, I'd be up and about right now. But they won't let me get off this bed. So I need you to do the wandering around the halls, and hanging out with the others for me. Kay?"

Biggs looked at Mercy. She was slowly getting better, he could see it in her face. It wasn't pale anymore, the color was coming back to her cheeks. Swallowing the lump in his throat Biggs said, "Fine I'll go get something to eat. But I want you to know that as soon as I'm done eating, I'll be coming back."

"As long as you get up and move around I'm happy." Mercy smiled at him. "Oh! And bring me back something. The food in here sucks worse then the food they serve in the mess hall."

Biggs forced himself to stand up. He didn't want to leave Mercy's side. It scared him to think of Mercy in such a weak and vulnerable state. She was usually so strong and, well, strong. As he headed for the door he turned to Mercy, "I love you Mercy."

"I love you too Biggs." Mercy replied with a small smile on her face. Turning Biggs left the room and headed towards the mess hall.

Mercy shut her eyes and planned to sleep, when a creaking sound startled her. She sat up quickly and faced the door. A Manticore officer stomped in and started patting her walls and knocking at certain spots.

"Oh, great, the welcome wagon." Mercy said with a sarcastic smile.

"I'm checking the walls for rats." He snarled back. He finally heard a knock and was satisfied. He placed a small black box on the wall and pressed a button on it. He stomped back out of the room.

Mercy lay back again and closed her eyes. She gave little thought to the box or why it was there. She figured it was probably a comm to listen in on her, not that she would be discussing a mutany or anything. She sighed with frustration at how stupid Manticore could be.

* * *

Jondy and Zack ran silently together until they got into the thicker forest. Using hand signals, Zach told Jondy to go right, while he went left. She nodded quickly and went, being as silent as she could. 

Every time an X7 neared her, she would press her small body against the ground or a tree and waited for them to leave again. Eventually she made her way to the building. She forced her weight down, then heaved it up, grasping onto a piece of railing about seven feet up. She pulled her small frame over it, and went to the window. It was locked. Grabbing a rock, she hammered it over and over until the handle entirely snapped off. She then elbowed the window until it creaked open enough for her to sneak inside.

She walked down a corridor, made some turns, and finally stopped at her destination: The DNA lab. She was going to set charges inside to eliminate the chance of Manticore's rebirth. She quickly punched the code Logan had given her into the security system, and when it said it was unlocked, grasped the door handle.

Something was wrong, she couldn't turn it. She moved her wrist aside and looked. A key lock? How old-fashioned. She pulled a pin out of her hair, which was tied up with a few almost white blond whisps framing her face. She started to pick the lock when she heard footsteps. Jondy started in the other direction when she heard another set of footsteps. She was trapped.

Thinking quickly, Jondy jumped up and pressed herself tightly between two ceiling beams. She held her breath as two guards passed underneath her.

"Evenin' George." The first guard said, yawning widely.

"Hey, Henrey." The second nodded.

The two guards went on chatting, while Jondy was above them, sweating with the effort to hold herself against the beams. The two guards left after a fifteen minute conversation. Jondy breathed out a sigh of relief and almost let her self go when she heard footsteps once again. She was forced to grasp the beam again, just in time to pull herself back up.

The first guard walked back underneath her, whistling. He walked to the conveniently placed coffee machine across from the DNA lab. He placed a few coins in the slot and waited. Jondy felt like her limbs were slowly breaking.

The guard stretched, scratched his rear and picked out a very obvious wedgie. Jondy tried to stifle a laugh while the guard carefully picked up the steaming coffee and left. As soon as it was clear, she dropped her small body.

Jondy walked back over to the door and finished picking the lock. She entered the lab and closed the door. Flicking on the lights, she gulped as she gazed around the hexagon shaped room. There was a stainless steel table in the middle of the room with a work space and lab equipment, and the walls were lined with drawers, each with a designation on the front and containing a test tube of green liquid.

The overall room seemed to glow; the walls were the brightest white Jondy had ever seen, and there were lights all over the ceiling and behind the drawers on the walls. Hesitantly, Jondy stepped into the center of the room and breathed out slowly.

Walking around the outside edge of the wall, She traced her fingers over the numbers carved into the gold plate on the drawers. X5-497, 496, 495, 494- then she saw it. X-5 493. She smiled warmly as her eyes dampened, remembering his sandy blonde hair, that sweet smile and those eyes you could drown in. She felt her heart lift, only to drop again and break at the thought of the last time she saw him.

_**Flashback**_

Jondy stepped quickly down the San Fransisco street, tying her hair up as she walked. She smiled at everyone she saw, she couldn't help it. There was something about him, something- almost magical. It made her feel like a giddy school girl, giving her the childhood crush she never was able to obtain.

She skipped a few feet, and then stopped and faced the street. As soon as she saw an opening in traffic, she bolted through the traffic. A car swerved just in time to miss her, and honked angrily. She smiled with a blush, and muttered a sheepish, "Sorry," before carrying on. Then she saw him, just casually reading a newspaper from a magazine stand.

"Ben!"

"Hey," He said as Jondy tackled him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He patted his hadn on her back and she let go, smiling widely at him.

They started to walk together, Jondy jabbering inscessantly about everything she could possibly think of. She wasn't trying to chatter, but rather avoid any awkward silence that may have come. Finally, Ben stopped her and grabbed her shoulders, looking her squarely in the eye.

"Look, Jon," He started, breathing out through the side of his mouth.

"I'm talking too much. Am I talking to much? I didn't mean to, I just thought that talking too much is better than not talking at all, cause that'd be awkward-"

"No." Jondy immediatly stopped and stared up at him, the blue in her eyes seeming to freeze."Jondy, about last night... It was a one time thing. I can't see it going anywhere. You're my sister, one of my best friends- It would be too weird. I'm sorry-"

"No need." Jondy said shakily. "I was thinking the same thing. In fact, let's just forget it happened, Kay?" Ben started to say something, but Jondy cut him off again. "I won't mention it to Zack if you won't. I gotta go though, I'll, um, see you around." She smiled a plastic smile and turned on her heel, walking sharply away.

She pushed her way through crowds of people, shouldering and elbowing several. She broke into a jog as tears ran down her cheeks. Ben called after her, but she ignored it.

"Jondy, wait," He whispered, more to himself than anything. How could he do that? But Ben knew he couldn't stand the thought of using her as a one night stand and then faking a relationship. He knew he was leaving San Fransisco soon, probably North. Maybe it would be easier this way.

Sighing, he shoved his hands in his coat pockets and started to walk back to his apartment. He paused, fingering a soft papery square inside his pocket. He drew it out, and looked at the napkin that Jondy must have stuffed into his pocket. She had written her cell number and a small note on it. Ben crumpled the napkin and threw it on the ground, and stomped away. He was about 2 blocks away when he realised what he did. Running back, he picked up every napkin on the ground until he found it.

He couldn't help it. He missed her already.

_**End Flashback**_

Jondy shook her head. Back to work, she needed to distract herself. She carefully placed the charges around the room in the spots she had been instructed. She turned them all on and was about to leave the room when she gave one more glance at Ben's designation on the drawer.

She missed him so badly, but maybe with any luck they could pick up where they left off. Jondy vowed to try her hardest, to not let anything get in her way. '_And that means anything, Jondy_,' she thought to herself as she made her way back out of the lab and to the window. She gave a proud smirk as she expertley jumped from the window ledge to the ground again.

* * *

"I can do this. I can. I know it. I can do this." Amora stepped firmly, pressing her soles into the ground as she marched. She walked strictly forward, stopped, and layed her hand on the handle of the infirmary entrance. 

"I cant do this!" She cried and ran to the other side of the hallway. She plastered her body against the wall and let out a long, agitated grunt. She turned and pressed her forehead into the wall and pounded the wall with her fists.

A couple X5's walked by and stared at her curiously. "What are you staring at!" Amora snapped at them. They quickly left just as Ben entered the corridor.

"Biggs just went to take a nap. I think he's getting- Do I want to know?" He asked cautiously. Amora turned her head slightly, her forehead still pressed on the wall. "Um, Sorry?" Ben prepared himself for yelling.

"You better be. I blame you." Amora turned fully, crossing her arms and pouting angrily at him. Ben laughed softly.

"For what now?" He shrugged.

"That." Amora stuck her arm out straight and pointed at the infirmary door. Ben looked from her to the door and back again, raising an eyebrow. "I cant go in there, Ben." She whined, pressing her face into his chest.

"You can, and you will." He replied. She glared up at him.

"Is that a demand?"

"No, but I know you will." He smiled simply.

"Fine." She glared at him once more, then broke into a smile and went up on her toes. "I'm hungry, lets go get me food." She said happily with raised eyebrows before she kissed him quickly. He laughed and picked her up, carrying her to the mess hall.

* * *

Mercy woke, yawned and stretched. Not that she could stretch much, she was hooked up to too many cords to move. She sat up and grabbed a glass of water from her bedside table and gulped some down. She was about to sleep again when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. 

The box. Just now she realised there was a light on it that was flashing red every couple of seconds. Her mind was foggy. She had seen it before, but where? She shook it off and rolled over when it hit her.

That little box was the same kind of explosive charge they used on missions so often. Mercy's eyes grew wide as she sat up again. She had to get out. She stood and immediatley fell to the floor. Pain grabbed her entire body, and it took a few moments before she could slowly raise herself to a standing position.

"Screw this." She muttered, and ripped out the oxygen tube in her nose and the I.V.'s and other cords in her body. It hurt incredibly, but she valued her life more. Leaning on the wall for support, Mercy gradually made her way across the large room. She was about halfway when the door opened again and she saw the officer come in again.

"I forgot to do something." He said to her as he stepped out of the doorway. Mercy gasped and bolted towards the door. Her foot was wrapped around some cords and she fell just as the officer pulled the door shut. Her cheek scraped the floor and her head hit the door with a "thunk". She clawed at the door just as she heard the click of a key sealing her inside. Trying to stand up again, she failed and sunk into a heap on the floor. Everything hurt. She pounded her fist on the door so hard it ached, unable to get up.

"Help," She tried to yell. Her voice was hoarse and barely made a sound. "Anyone. Biggs." She stopped trying, and stared at the box from her place on the floor. The light began to blink faster and faster.

* * *

"Hey," Alec said cheerily as he walked into the room. Max glanced up at him and smiled immediatley. He sat next to her on the rec room couch and kissed her before going on. "I was wondering where you had been hiding all day." 

"I'm not hiding," Max said, rolling her eyes. She recieved a disbelieving look in reply. "I'm not!"

"Uh-huh. Sure." Alec nodded and smiled sarcastically.

"I'm not. I was simply... Relaxing." Max said with a small nod of approval.

"Whatever. So what's wrong?"

"Nothing, who said anything was-" Max stopped at the raised eyebrow and look of annoyance on Alec's face. She sighed. "I just can't shake this feeling something bad's gonna go down. It's whack, and driving me nuts." She had a skeptical look on her face. "Speaking of, I sound like a loon."

"No... Well, maybe a little. Half and half." Max rolled her eyes at the comment. "Maybe Manticore will make bird people next?" Alec added with a laugh. Max immediatly froze, reminded of Joshua. How could she tell Alec? Or the others? She couldn't keep him "her little secret" forever. "Um, Not funny?" Alec looked puzzled.

"No- I mean yes. It was. But I gotta go, do- something," Max said, flustered. She got up and bolted to the door, turned and smiled. "Sorry?" She asked as she ran out the door. She ran to the Mess hall and waited impatiently for food, which she carried swiftly down to Joshua's lair.

"Little fella?" Joshua stepped out from behind an old radiator. He smiled as he approached Max.

"Yeah, I brought you dinner." Max smiled as she wiped white powder off Joshua's nose. "Uh, what exactly have you been doing big fella?"

"Joshua found fun." Joshua's smile grew larger. "Come."

Max set the food down on an old desk and followed him. He went around the radiator and past a few more broken machines until he came to a small clear area.

"So...?" Max looked around, puzzled. There was nothing there.

"Joshua found white-sticks." He reached and picked up an old wooden box filled with broken chalk.

Max nodded as she noticed it had been used to write measurements on the walls between machines. Probably some saftey hazard. Max shook her head. Why would Manticore start worrying about safety now? They didn't exactly have a knack for it.

"I see." Max nodded and turned to leave.

"Max wait!" Joshua said. She turned and came back to him. "Joshua and white-sticks, make outside." Max shook her head in confusion.

"Joshua, I don't-"

"Down. Look." Joshua pointed to the floor. Max then realised there were lines and scribbles of white underneath her boots. "Come again." Joshua grabbed her hand and pulled her through the basement and up some small stairs to another abandoned wing. He pressed his fingers to his lips. "Shhhh." Max understood. Right above them was the ground level of the base, and they could easily be heard. She nodded in agreement.

Joshua went through a few more rooms with max until they got to what looked like a horizontal ladder with Joshua's lair below it. Max then realised the "ladder" was the ceiling beam of the lower level. Joshua darted across the beam without falling, making Max grimace with worry. She folowed after him steadily, until they got to the clear area again. Only now they were above it.

"Joshua and white-sticks make outside." Joshua said again, pointing down.

Max gasped. She understood now. Below her, on the floor, was a 20 square foot white and cement picture. It was the view of outside from the window Joshua found. Everything was just right. The chalk was spread and swirled to form the exact trees outside the window, down to the exact knot holes. "Josh, it's-it's-"

"Max like Joshua's white-stick picture?"

"I love it Josh," Max said quietly. She hugged him. How could he have such a flair for art when he was down here for his entire life? He made texture with the chalk, did shading, everything a professional would do. She almost felt she could touch the grass and it would be Manticore-prickly, as usual.

"Joshua is glad Max likes it." Joshua smiled. They sat for a few minutes, until Joshua proclaimed he was hungry and bolted back to where Max had left the food. She chuckled and followed him, still in awe. She then left him after a huge hug, and went back to find a very confused Alec.

* * *

"I'll go after lunch." Amora said, slamming her fork down on the mess hall table. Alec and Ben stared at her, puzzled. "Don't pretend to be confused." She added angrily. 

"Um..." Ben glanced nervously at Alec.

"You've both been probing me with your minds, while outside you're not saying anything. You want me to think its no big deal I won't go see her. But you both lose, I'm going." She stood up and stuck her toungue out childishly. She then turned on her heel and left.

"Bye?" Ben said, utterly confused.

"I will never, and I mean never get women." Alec shook his head and began telling his clone about what happened with Max.

* * *

"Are the charges set?" Renfro snapped at the officers. 

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" They both replied at once.

"Good." Renfro waved her hand. "Dismissed."

The two officers left and she wandered to her desk. Picking up Max's file again, she wandered over to the window. "Know who you're fooling with, 452. Try as you may, Madame X will rise again."

* * *

"All set!" Jondy said into her comm. She was perched in a tree for now, waiting for more commands. 

"Good. Everyone else is done." Lydecker replied.

Inside the van, Logan started the hack.

* * *

"What is that!" Renfro screamed at the officers she called back. She pointed furiously at the computer screen. 

"I believe it's Eyes Only, ma'am." One officer replied.

"I know that! Why is he on my-" Renfros screaming was cut short. Her eyes widened as the nameless voice exposed her and Manticore's secrets.

"We're going to cauterize, now! Move to your transportations!" Renfro screamed.

* * *

"Now! Set them off, now!" Lydecker said into the comm. All of the X5's on the comms took the cue and pulled the controllers out, laying their fingers on the buttons. All at once, the buttons went down.

* * *

Renfro climbed into the helecopter. It took off into the air, letting Renfro get a look at the building. 

"So long, fellas." Renfro smirked. She saluted sarcastically, then pressed the button of the charges' control. "I told you all. I always win."

* * *

"Here I go." Amora blew out her breath through the side of her mouth and placed a hand on her forehead. "I can do this. I can." She placed her hand once more on the door handle of the infirmary entrance. She felt a searing heat as her body was thrown across the room, until her head smashed against something and everything was black.

* * *

"Max, we've got to go, you were right," Alec ran into her cell and grabbed her by the arm. He tugged hard, but she tugged harder. 

"Let go!" She yelled. "What are you talking about? You sound like a maniac."

"You said something bad was going to happen."

"And?" Max shook her head.

"It happened." Alec pulled her again. "Someone set charges in the base, the whole place is in flames."

"Joshua," Max said under her breath.

"What?"

"Now's as good a time as any I guess," Max said, half to herself. "You need to come with me and meet someone. Now."

"Now isn't really a good time to-"

"Shut up and come." With that, Max grabbed Alec by the wrist and pulled him down the corridors past a few rooms on fire, until they got to the stairs. Max grabbed Alec and practically shoved him down them, smacking him over the head when he uttered a complaint. He glared at her and continued down.

"Joshua!" Max called when they entered his area. He quickly came and smiled widely.

"What the- Its- Um-" Alec gulped nervously.

"Max bring Joshua food?" Joshua asked, sniffing the air.

"I don't like the sound of this." Alec said nervously. He turned to face Max and pointed at himself. "Alec not happy, Alec is scared." Max smacked him over the head again. He glared at her once more.

"This, is Joshua. He was the first Manticore creation. I'll explain later." Turning to Josh she said, "Josh we gotta go to that window. We gotta get outside, now."

"Joshua outside? Thats the plan?" He responded hopefully.

"Yeah. And Everyone else," Max started in the direction of the old psy-ops room. "The building is on fire."

Alec took one more look at Joshua and shuddered, then followed Max. Joshua was right behind them. They finally reached the room, and Max quickly went to the window. She picked up a large rock and started pounding on it. She had been at it a few seconds when Joshua silently went over to her, picked her up and moved her away from the window. She looked at him in confusion, only to see him draw back his fist and with a roar smash the window. He ripped away the bars and threw them to the floor.

"Convenient," Max said with a small nod. "Joshua, you go first, and run until you get to the outside gate, no matter what." He looked back at her sadly and climbed out the window.

"Bye, little fella." He smiled and then ran through the nearby forest.

"Well wasn't he ni-"

"Shut up and get through the window." Max snapped.

"Jeez, your just plain mean under stress," Alec said with a grunt. He climbed out next and Max followed him. She stood up and began to run when something hit her. Everything went black and she felt her body crumble.

* * *

Ben ran frantically through the halls. "Amora!" He kept yelling, but there was no answer. He then remembered she said she was going to go see Mercy. The infirmary! He turned quickly and ran as fast as he could towards the infirmary. It was completely in flames, there must have been a charge inside of it. He scanned the front entrance way and was about to go search somewhere else when he noticed a small black heap in the corner. 

"Amora!" He ran to her unconcious body and lifted it. Her hair was over her face, and her arms and face were badly burned and charred. He felt for a pulse, and stood up when he detected a faint, small beat. He carried her in his arms, kicking over anything in his way until he got to the courtyard. He broke into a jog when someone grabbed his arm.

"Zane!" Ben smiled at his brother.

"Hey," Zane said. "Like your siblings' handy work?"

"You?"

"And a little outside help. Come on, we gotta get her to the van," Zane grimaced at Amora's burned face. Ben nodded silently, his eyes filling with tears as he followed his brother into the forest.

* * *

"Aw shoot." Alec looked down at Max. The chunk of the wall had come out of nowhere. "This is bad." He was about to bend down to pick her up when a tap hit his shoulder. He turned, and before he could get a good look, the girl in front of him grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. His open eyes looked back and forth until she pulled away. 

"Ben, I missed you, and Im so-" She started.

"Um, I'm not Ben," Alec looked the girl up and down. She was short and thin, with almost white blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"You don't have to use lame excuses Ben, it's me, Jondy." She smiled.

"I'm his twin." Alec smiled nervously. "And that's my girlfriend. Boy are you lucky she didn't see that."

The girl immediately slapped her hands over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry!" She gasped! "Follow me, and bring her," She said quickly. She waited for him to pick up Max, then she took off through the forest, Alec right behind her.

* * *

"I think she's coming to," Max heard a voice say. She was suddenly shivering, and had a massive headache. 

"Maxie," Alec said from above her. She looked up and realized she was laying in his lap, and he was staring down at her.

Max sat up, and looked around. She was in a van, with all of her siblings. Lydecker and Biggs were there, but no sign of Mercy. Amora was lying unconscious in Ben's lap, badly burned.

"Where's Mercy?" She asked Biggs. He looked worried, and so...broken.

"She's a smart girl, she'll find us." Biggs stated. It sounded to Max like he was more trying to convince himself than anyone else. Max just nodded silently. Then she saw him. Logan spun around in his chair.

They locked eyes and stared in silence for a few minutes, And she noticed something brighten in her eyes. Something she feared she couldn't return. She glanced at Alec, and then at the floor.

"Well, I guess we'd better get moving." Logan made his way to the driver's seat and sat. He turned the key in the ignition, took off the parking brake and gripped the wheel. He pulled to the left, and hit the gas. With a long sigh, he turned the van, its passengers, and their lives back onto the bumpy road to Seattle.

* * *

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get posted. Don't forget to leave us a review! 


	7. Aftermath

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters from Dark Angel the belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. But, Mercy and Amora are ours, as well as any other characters you are not familiar with.

* * *

"So." Was all Max could say, as she made her way to the front of the van. She hadn't seen Logan in how many months? For the longest time, she couldn't even remember him. Hell, she'd even moved on. But she knew she owed him a conversation. 

"So." Logan replied, glancing over at Max.

"I don't know whether I should thank you, or be mad at you for what you did."

"What are you talking about Max?"

"The stunt you guys pulled. A lot of people could of died back there. A lot of innocent people. What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry. I thought saving your life would have been a good thing, Max. I guess I was wrong. Next time I have a crazy idea like that, I'll think twice about carrying it out."

"That's not it Logan." Max sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I thank you for it. I do. It's just a lot of people could have been killed in the process. We don't even know if all of them got out."

Logan turned to look at Max, and was about to say something when someone cut him off. "Maxie, it's been ten years and you decide to go talk to geek boy instead of me? I'm hurt."

"Sorry Jon," Max smiled at Jondy. "We'll talk later Logan," she stated before she headed towards the back of the van.

"How's Amora doing Ben?" Max questioned as she took a seat between Jondy and Syl.

"I...I think she's going to be ok." Ben replied.

"As soon as we get into Seattle we'll take her to see Dr. Carr." Logan informed them. "You guys can trust him. He's a friend. He won't ask questions."

Ben looked to Max and then to Zack. His eyes asking them if he could trust Logan.

"She'll be fine Ben. We can trust Dr. Carr." Max smiled at her brother, before her gaze drifted over to Biggs and Alec. She could see so much pain and fear in both their eyes. The pain and fear that had been so clear in her own eyes after escaping Manticore ten years ago. Not knowing if the ones you loved had made it was hard, extremely hard.

Alec's head turned, and his eye's locked with Max's. She gave him a weak smile before turning to Jondy, who hugged her once again. "I missed you so much Maxie."

"I missed you to Jon." Max laughed.

"I'm not going to let you out of my sight again, you know?" Jondy questioned. "Losing you once was hard enough. I never want that to happen again."

"Jondy I'm not going anywhere, don't worry. It takes a lot more then ice water, and a burning building to get rid of me." Max replied. "I'm going to be around for awhile."

"Good, 'cause I'm moving to Seattle, to keep an eye on you Maxie." Jondy grinned, her bright blue eyes glimmering in excitement.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Jondy?" Zack questioned, finally speaking up.

Max rolled her eyes, and Zane said, "Don't start that Zack. Not right now."

"I think right now's a good time to start this." Zack stated, the commanding officer in him coming out.

"We all know you're going to say splitting up is the best route to take." Krit replied. "But I don't agree with that."

"Me either." Syl said glancing over at Zack.

"Manticore is gone Zack." Max stated. "Did you not see what you guys did back there? It went-"

"Ka-boom." Jondy finished Max's sentence for her.

"I was going to say, 'it went up in flames', but that works too."

"That doesn't mean they're not out there looking for us." Zack shot back.

"He's right you know," Lydecker spoke up.

"Did I ask for your opinion Deck?" Max snapped.

"Cool it Max," Jondy sighed. "He helped us get you out of there, and take down Manticore, you can at least cut him some slack."

"Cut some slack to the guy who made our lives living hell when we were kids?" Max questioned. "I don't think so."

Everything that had happened in the last hour, was finally getting to her. She didn't know who had made it out, and who had didn't. She was afraid of what would happen now that Manticore was gone. It wasn't like when her and her siblings had escaped ten years ago. There were more of them out in the real world now, and many didn't know what was going on. Max could almost feel the trouble brewing around her.

"Is it just me or is this van a little cramped?" Alec questioned, attempting to change the conversation. "You know not that I mind being close to the ladies."

"Shut up Alec, now is so not the time." Max snapped once again.

"Sorry," Alec muttered. Well at least Max didn't hit him this time.

Silence filled the van, no one really knowing what to say. After a few minutes it finally got on Alec's nerves and he asked, "Are we there yet?"

Max looked at him with a raised eyebrow and replied, "No."

"Okay..."Alec trailed off.

Another few minutes passed before Alec once again asked, "Are we there yet?"

"No." Max rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Alec looked over at Max, he was getting on her nerves, he could tell. An angry Max was always a fun Max. Unless she was a hitting, angry Max. That could be scary sometimes. "How 'bout now?"

"Not yet Alec." Max replied through gritted teeth.

"Now?" Alec questioned with a smirk on his face.

"Yes Alec, we're there." Max sighed.

"Really?"

"What do you think?"

"Well you said we were..." he trailed off.

"When the van stops, that means we're there." Max snapped.

"How could you lie to me like that? You got my hopes up. I truly thought we were there, and I could finally get out of this cramped van and stretch my legs. Thanks for crushing my hopes like that."

Max shook her head, "Anytime Alec."

Zane started laughing, and Max turned to look at him. "What?"

"You guys fight like a married old couple." Zane replied.

"Shut up Zane."

* * *

"We have a problem Renfro." 

"I know sir." Renfro replied, her eyes glued to the wall in front of her. "Everything will be taken care of."

"How many got out?"

"I...I'm not exactly sure." Renfro looked at the man sitting in front of her.

"I want an exact number Elizabeth! And Now!"

"We have reason to believe that about a thousand of them made it out." Renfro replied quietly, which was out of character for her. Was it possible for her to get intimidated?

"And the other thousand?"

"Died in the fire sir." Renfro swallowed the lump in her throat. "Ten of them were in the infirmary wing, which was one of the first to go. Another five were in Psy Ops. Then there were those in the basement..."

"What about the DNA lab?"

"That's a funny story sir..."

"Well tell it, because I want to laugh."

"It's gone."

"All of it?"

"Yes sir. But I have the disks with everything we need to start over sir."

"I want a list of every transgenic that made it out, and a list of every transgenic dead on my desk tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now don't disappoint me Renfro."

"I won't Sandeman. Don't worry."

* * *

"Took long enough to get here." Alec muttered as he got out of the van. 

"It took less then a half hour Alec. I don't see why you're complaining." Max replied, "We could have ended up walking." She followed him out of the vehicle and stretched briefly.

"Well we could have gotten here sooner, if good ol' Deck hadn't wanted us to drop him off in that semi-remote location." Krit mused. "Why did we drop him off there again?"

"Because none of us wanted to be stuck in a van with him any longer." Syl shrugged.

Max stared straight up against the wall of the building, as her siblings began to talk. Her eyes traced their way up past windows until she saw Logan's apartment, the same window she had stared out of so many times.

"Lets hurry up and get Amora upstairs. Logan get on your cell and call Dr. Carr already," Max commanded. Logan gave her a hurt expression before wandering off to make the call. She motioned for Ben to follow her, carrying Amora. They quickly went through the front doors and past the lobby of the building.

After an elevator ride that seemed hours long, they reached Logan's floor. Max went ahead of Ben and tried the door. Locked.

"I guess we should have grabbed the key from Logan," Ben noted quietly as Max cursed under her breath.

"Screw that!" She said angrily.

Before Ben could reply, Max drew her leg up and back, then fired a single kick that sent the door to an early death. She stomped inside, leaving Ben stunned. "Are you coming?" She asked impatiently. Ben quickly followed her inside the apartment, looking around.

"Nice place," He commented. Max didn't reply, and rather just grunted.

"Not mine," Max gestured towards the table, "You can put her down there."

"The table?" Ben raised an eyebrow. Max gave him a harsh look that made him quickly lay Amora's body on the table.

"I'm gonna go wait for the doctor so I can show him up. If Logan shows him up then Logan will freak about the door." She paused and rolled her eyes. "Although I guess he'll notice and freak anyways."

After she left, Ben took one more sweeping glance. It was a nice place, elegantly furnished with tasteful colors and patterns. It didn't fit in with the city. Ben took a glance out the window. People were fighting, crying, starving, eating, running and laughing all at once. In here, everything was perfect; no controversy or conflicts.

Then reality hit him. He grabbed Amora's hand and sat at a chair next to the table. He gave her cold lifeless fingers a squeeze as tears came to his eyes. How could things go so horrible wrong? Ben was grateful to be out of Manticore. He was grateful that his sibling had come and gotten Max and himself out. But Ben hated the fact that there had been consequences. Amora was lying here in front of him, so badly injured it scared him, and Mercy was... Mercy could be dead for all any of them knew.

Ben jumped, startled by a hand on his shoulder. "You ok man?" a male voice questioned. Ben immediately knew who it was.

"I'm fine Zane." Ben muttered in reply. "Where are the others?"

"They're on their way up. So, what happened to the front door?"

"Maxie." Ben replied.

"Has she ever heard of a door knob?"

Ben looked at his brother. "The door was locked."

"Why didn't she just pick the lock?"

"She has anger issues." Ben shrugged. "When this is all over we should probably put her in anger management."

"I don't think that would help her at all." Zane mused. "How's she doing?" He questioned gesturing towards Amora."

"I...I don't know." Ben sighed, his gaze moving to Amora. "I want to believe that she's going to be fine, but I don't honestly know if she will be."

* * *

"Wh-Wh-What the hell happened?" Logan questioned, going pale at the sight of his front door lying on the ground. 

"I'll fix it later." Max replied quickly brushing past him, dragging Dr. Sam Carr behind her.

"You did that?" Logan asked her.

"Later Logan. I have other things to worry about right now." Max snapped. "She's in there Dr. Carr."

Dr. Sam Carr nodded in reply, before disappearing into the other room.

"Nice place Maxie." Alec mused, coming out of the other room. "Is it yours?"

"No, it's Logan's." Max replied, "I live on the other side of town with...Oh my god! Original Cindy!" Max turned to look at Logan. "How is she Logan? Have you talked to her? Please tell me she's alright."

"Cindy's fine Max." Logan replied. "But can we talk about my door? Why did you break it down?"

"Don't change the subject Logan," Max stated. "Does she still live in our apartment? Does she still work at Jam Pony?"

"The only thing that has changed around here, is you not being here." Logan shook his head, and looked at Max. She looked thinner, and her hair was longer and not as curly as it use to be. The way 'Alec' was standing so close to Max, kind of unnerved Logan. There was something Max wasn't telling him, and Logan wanted to know what it was. Did it have to do with Alec?

Max was quiet for a moment. "Once we find out from Dr. Carr how bad of a condition Amora is in, we're going to need a ride to my old place. There should be enough room for ever body there, as long as Original Cindy hasn't found a new roommate."

"What are you talking about Max? You guys can all stay here." Logan insisted.

"No, I need to make sure O.C.'s alright, and I don't want anyone to get split up. Not right now. You know what? I'll be back in a bit." Max replied, before turning on her heels. "Come on Alec," she said quietly pulling him past Logan.

Max, still holding Alec's hand pulled him into the corridor and into the elevator. She tapped her foot and sighed.

"You can stop breaking my fingers now... If you like," Alec said, almost phrasing it as a question.

Max looked down at her hand and realized she had Alec's fingers in a death grip. She muttered an apology and let go. The elevator grounded and Alec followed Max out. The two started towards the street in silence. Max and Alec walked through the dark town, sneaking through the check points the old sneak-and-creep Manticore way.

After awhile, Max stopped outside an old, abandoned looking building. There was brightly colored graffiti decorating the cement walls, and junk littering the streets in front of the building. Alec shook his head, it was defiantly a drastic change from where they had come from. Was this where Max lived? Max grabbed Alec's hand again, before he could ask her anything, and pulled him inside.

"Maxie where are we going? What about the others?" Alec questioned looking at her, confused.

"Zack will know where to go...Logan will tell them where I headed." Max replied quietly.

"But...where are we?" Alec questioned with a raised eyebrow. "You didn't answer that question."

"Home..." Max trailed off, looking at the door in front of her. Should she knock? Should she walk right in? What if Original Cindy was sleeping?

Max gulped and raised her fist in preparation to knock. She gave it a light tap that nobody could possibly hear. Then, with a short sigh and closed eyes she rested her hand on the door knob.

One, Two, Three- The door swung open in front of her. Everything was as she last saw it, messy, un-coordinated, mismatched; perfect. This was home.

"Cindy must not be home," she said more to herself than Alec. Max took a couple hesitant steps into the apartment, gazing around. Then it caught her eye, and she lit up with joy. "My baby!" She shouted, hugging the bike.

"Should I be worried?" Alec asked arms crossed at his chest as he watched Max.

Max looked up at Alec with a smile. But the smile wasn't just at her lips, no, it took over her whole face. It surprised Alec. Had he ever seen her smile like that before? "There's nothing to be worried about Alec." Max laughed.

Laughed, she actually laughed. Alec couldn't help but smile at her, she looked happy. "Are you sure?"

"It's my baby Alec." Max simply stated, getting onto her bike, and just sitting there for a few seconds. It felt so good to be on it again. How she missed it, three hundred cc's of raw power between her legs. It always helped clear her mind. That and the Space Needle.

"That's yours?" Alec raised his brow. "How'd you afford it? No offence, but your pad isn't exactly first class."

"I have my ways." Max grinned. She leaned down and hugged the bike again from her sitting position. "I missed you, baby," She said almost maternally.

"Missed you too, boo." Original Cindy's voice cracked and her eyes filled with tears as she flung down a bag of groceries.

"Cindy!" Max jumped off her bike and ran to her best friend, hugging her in the doorway for dear life.

"Max it took you long enough to get home." Original Cindy whispered into her friend's ear. "Original Cindy thought you were dead."

"It takes a lot to get rid of me O.C." Max pulled back smiling at her friend. "I missed you so much."

"I know," Original Cindy grinned at her, her gaze drifting to the figure standing behind Max. "And who's the playa playa?"

"Just yo' average playa playa from the himelayas. Nah, just jokin' witcha, boo." Max laughed at how good it felt to relax and talk like her and O.C. used too.

"I think maybe you mean me? Although I'm not betting on it, because I did not understand a word of what you just said." Alec stated nervously.

"I thought you took common verbal usage back at Manticore," Max mused.

"I did..." Alec trailed off.

"Well obviously they didn't teach you enough," Max smiled at him. She looked at Original Cindy. "Boo, this is- My boo." She said putting an arm around Alec.

"That's great. You go away and almost get killed and find yourself a boo. While O.C.'s still without a lickity-boo." She smiled cynically and shook Alec's hand. "Classy. Boo, how you gonna tell Logan?"

"I haven't exactly figured that one out..." Max trailed off.

"You gonna have to tell roller boy sooner or later, boo."

"I know O.C. I just...can't?"

Alec looked between the two friends. "Wait," he started. "You mean you and Logan... you guys..."

"Nothing ever happened between us, beyond a couple kisses." Max reassured Alec.

"But you could do so much better than him!" Alec replied.

"I have low standards." Max shrugged, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Oh." Alec nodded. After a short pause he shouted, "Hey!" Max laughed.

"Nothing happened." Max repeated. '_Since we were never really together, why should I have to tell him about Alec?_' She wondered to herself.

"You hungry boo?" O.C. asked. "I got dinner cookin'." Before Max could reply, the hungry growl from her stomach answered for her. The three laughed, and for once in a long time, Max was happy.

* * *

"Where's Maxie?" Jondy questioned walking over to Logan, who sat infront of his computer, of course. 

"She went to her place." Logan replied, his eyes glued to the computer. "She wanted to check on a friend of hers."

"Oh..." Jondy trailed off, glancing towards the others. "Why are you always on your computer Logan?"

"It's my job, I look up leads for Eyes Only."

'_Everyone knows you're Eyes Only_,' Jondy thought to herself. "Dude, you so have to get laid."

Logan glared at Jondy. She glared right back, a small grin forming in her eyes. Logan almost winced from the burn in her eyes.

"Shut them off," Logan laughed. Jondy winked.

"I'll try," She sauntered out of the room and into the dining room where she gazed at Ben. He was so perfect. How could she help herself?

Nothing would stop her. Nothing.

* * *

Nothing would stop him. Nothing. 

He was going to make sure she lived. Ben asserted himself as he clung like a child onto Amora's hand as Dr. Carr poked and prodded.

"She's going to make it, right doc?" Biggs was the one who asked Dr. Carr the first question, as he glanced at Ben.

Biggs knew if it was Mercy instead of Amora he'd be the same way, if not worse. Afraid to let go. Afraid of having to say goodbye. Mercy. Where was she now? Why hadn't she shown up yet? What if she... No. Biggs wouldn't let himself think that way.

Dr. Carr stepped back from Amora. He knew the full 411. These guys were all X5's, and could quite easily kill him if they wanted to. If he hadn't met Max before, and if he hadn't been friends with Logan, he would have probably run in fear from them. "She's going to be alright. She may suffer from some memory loss, it looks like she hit her head pretty hard. I don't think you guys have much to worry about."

"When...when will she wake up?" Ben asked quietly, his eyes still on Amora.

"That's a hard question to answer," Dr. Carr replied. "If she was a normal human being I'd say it might not be for awhile, and want to take her to the hospital to be monitored. But since she's a transgenic, and you guys seem to heal pretty fast, I wouldn't be surprised if she was up and walking within the next few days..."

"I'm sure she'll be up and about in no time, bro," Syl came up and laid a hand on Ben's shoulder and smiled. He did not respond, rather just stared upward into her face tearfully.

"It'll be fine. I'm here if you want to talk," Jondy said, laying a hand on his other shoulder as she came up behind him.

"Jondy." He said almost in a whisper. How did he know? "We need to talk." He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hallway, leaving Amora in Biggs' hands.

"What could we possibly have to talk about?" Jondy questioned tilting her head to the side, looking at Ben.

"Jondy...you know..." Ben trailed off.

"No. I don't." Jondy replied. "Really Ben, I'm clueless right now."

"We need to talk about what happened between us..."

"Oh. That." Jondy sighed.

"Yes that." Ben looked down at the ground for a moment trying to think of how to word what he wanted to say. Looking up his hazel eyes, met Jondy's brilliant blue ones. "Jondy, it was a one time thing. Nothing's going to happen between the two of us. I need you to understand that. You're one of my best friends...and ... I just... things are too weird right now. We can't."

"Of course not," She said coldly. "I wouldn't have dreamed of it. Just remember who suggested it might happen, Ben. I got over it, maybe you need to figure out if you did." She turned on her heel and stomped back inside.

Ben sighed. Jondy had always been so... melodramatic. He hadn't meant to suggest anything. He was over it, right? He had to be. Frustrated with himself, Ben shook his head and went back into the dining room, taking his place at the dining room table once more. Once he had caught Jondy staring at him in a strange way, but she quickly turned away and started talking to Logan.

"We should get going," Zack spoke up.

"Get going where?" Krit questioned looking over at his brother.

"Out of Seattle." Zack replied, causing everyone to groan, and roll their eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me Zack." Jondy mumbled.

"I'm not."

Jondy stood up straighter, "Go if you want to Zack. But I'm not coming with you. I'm not leaving Seattle. I'm not leaving Maxie."

Zack's nose flared slightly. "Fine. Stay if you want. But if Manticore gets you. It's on you Jondy. It's not going to be my fault. And I'm not going to save you."

'_He's said that so many times before,_' Jondy thought to herself. '_But he always saves my ass anyway. He'll be back, if he leaves. He always comes back._'

* * *

"That was amazing, O.C.," Max smiled as she picked up the dishes and carried them to the small rusted sink. 

"O.C. does what she can," She leaned back in her chair and inspected her nails. "So where you and the playa crashin' tonight, boo?" Max paused for a second and thought, then answered.

"Home, I guess." She said with a big smile.

"Good to have you back boo." Original Cindy smiled. "But I'm gonna crash, Normal's been on a sista's back all week about bein' late."

Max nodded and gave Original Cindy another quick hug before she headed towards her room. With a sigh, she picked up the cordless and called Logan. She explained they were going to stay there, and the others would have to crash at his place for the night. Max knew that it probably wasn't the best idea to move Amora, her body needed to rest to recuperate. Logan argued slightly, saying Max and Alec should crash at his place too, but Max wouldn't hear it. A few minutes afterwards the conversation was over.

"So, we gonna hit the hay?" Alec asked. "Where did that expression come from, anyway?" Max laughed.

"In a bit. First, your going with me somewhere." She smiled knowingly.

* * *

"This is... fun," Alec screamed in Max's ear from the back seat of her motorcycle. She smiled and sped up, laughing as he held on tighter. "Do you have to go so fast Maxie?" 

"You can't tell me you're afraid Alec!" Max yelled over the sound of the motorcycle. "You're an X5. How can you not like speed?"

"I like going fast, " Alec replied. "But I don't really trust you're driving abilities. You almost got us killed. Twice."

"Don't worry Alec," Max laughed.

They continued on in silence. Alec slightly wondering where Max was taking him. He didn't know what to expect, Max was an unpredictable person. But he trusted her, and would follow her to the end of the world and back again. Max suddenly pulled the motorcycle to the side of the road, Killing the engine Max jumped off the bike, and pulled Alec with her.

"Come on," she smiled at him.

"Where are we going?" Alec questioned.

"Up there." Max pointed to the Space Needle. Alec looked at her like she was a crazy woman, but said nothing, just followed.

As they reached the top, Max took in a long breath and let it out. She was so comfortable up here. She smiled and really felt the emotional rush of being home. She had almost forgotten about Alec. He came up beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. She leaned her head onto his arm for a few moments before turning to him.

"Thanks." Max said, kissing Alec quickly. "For everything."

"How could I resist? With a behind like that..." he grinned. "I mean, a caring personality." She laughed and punched him in the arm.

"Why I'm with you, I'll never know."

"Well look at this face." He grinned goofily. "And besides- I... Um."

"Spit it out already, I ain't got all day," She laughed.

"I love you." Max's smile dropped and she looked shocked. But, slowly her smile found its way back to her lips.

"I- I love you too, Alec." She smiled widely and kissed him. "I really do." They kissed again, Max wrapping her arms around Alec's neck as his hands found her waist. Max felt freed; In this moment she wasn't worried about Manticore, or Logan, or anything. She knew she could make it, at least if she had Alec.

* * *

The scent of coffee, stirred Max out of the darkness. Max felt an arm around her waist, and turned to see Alec's sleeping face, centimeters from her own. She didn't move any further. Instead she laid there and watched Alec's face. He looked so peaceful, happy, and so much younger. 

Max watched his eyes move under his eyelids, and felt his arm tighten around her waist. "Alec," she whispered.

"Mmm?"

"You should get up."

"Another hour, please?"

"Alec."

"Maxieeee." Alec whined. "This is my first morning as a free man, can't I sleep in for just a little bit?"

"Fine," Max sighed. "But I'm getting up, I want to catch up with O.C. before she goes off to work."

"Okay..."Alec trailed off, his eyes still closed and his arm still around Max's waist.

"Alec, you have to let go of me."

"I don't wanna."

"Alec."

"Max."

"I'll hit you... really hard...in the...face."

"Fine," Alec sighed, letting go of Max's waist.

As soon as Max got out of the bed, Alec pulled Max's pillow close to him, before falling back to sleep again. Max shook her head and walked out of the room. She walked down the small hall to the kitchen.

"Morning O.C." Max grinned at Original Cindy, who was sitting at the small table in the kitchen.

"Mornin' boo. Have fun last night?"

Max sat down across from Original Cindy and poured herself a cup of coffee. "He said he loved me," she stated.

"Boo. You're trippin'. That's usually a good thing."

"But he's never said it before. Neither have I," Max traced her finger lightly around the cup's rim. "It almost scared me, Cindy."

"O.C.'s not stupid, and she knows what's what when it comes to lickity-boos. Your girl can tell you love the playa, and he's ga-ga over you."

"You're right," Max said softly. "I think I do. No, I know I love him. I do." She broke into a small smile.

"Am I interrupting?" Alec walked into the kitchen, his hair a mess and looking half-dead.

"I was just leaving. Later boo. Later playa." O.C. winked at Alec and left for work.

"What happened to the extra sleep?" Max asked.

"You killed it. You and your noisy conversation."

"You heard?" Max gulped.

"No, I lied. I couldn't sleep anymore. Once I'm up, I'm up." He paused. "Should I be worried about what you were talking about?"

"Of course not." Max leaned over the table and kissed him, before staring into his eyes and smiling. "Now go clean up and get dressed, we got places to go, people to mug."

"That's how you afford that bike?" He asked, stunned.

"Kidding," Max yelled from the hallway and she strode towards her old room.

"I don't have a change of clothes though!" Alec yelled after her.

"Not my problem!" Max yelled from behind her closed door, going through her small dresser.

"But I don't want to wear the same clothes Max." Alec complained walking down the hall, and opening Max's bedroom door.

"We'll get you something later." Max replied, changing her shirt, throwing the one she had been wearing behind her.

"Maaaaax." Alec whined as soon as her shirt hit him in the face. "Watch where you throw things."

Max turned around to look at him, "Well next time you see my bedroom door is closed don't come in, unless you want to get hit in the face with something."

"You are so evil."

Max didn't reply, instead she changed into a pair of black cargos. Alec looked her up and down. Taking in Max's black cargo's and red tank top. "Looking good, Maxie." he grinned at her.

"Too bad I can't say the same about you." Max smiled at Alec ruffling his already messy hair.

"You wound me Max," Alec stated putting a hand over his heart.

"You'll get over it." Max replied, walking past Alec, and out of her bedroom. "Now hurry up and get ready to go."

* * *

"Good to see someone fixed the door, " Max mused, turning the doorknob. It was locked. Knock it down? Or leave it? 

"You should knock this time Maxie." Alec stated.

Max rolled her eyes at Alec, and started picking the lock. "What's the fun in knocking Alec? One would think you aren't a Manticore soldier with the way you think." She pushed open the door and yelled out into the apartment, "Anyone here?"

"In here." They followed the voice until they found Ben still sitting at the dining room table, bags under his eyes. "Everyone else left to grab breakfast." His voice was groggy and cracked a couple times.

"See Max? That's why I will never be a junkie. Look what I would look like!" Alec pointed and made a gagging sound at Ben. Ben glared at him, and Max hit him in the arm.

"You slept?" Ben shook his head at Max's question. "Eaten? Drank anything?" Receiving another head shake, she put her hands on her hips. "Is your heart still beating for pete sake?"

"I can't just leave her, Max." Ben said quietly.

Ben ran his finger over Amora's cheek. She was still badly burned, although Dr. Carr had cleaned her up a lot. She had a gash over her lip and a cut along her hairline. Max laid a hand on Ben's shoulder and went to get him a glass of water and something to eat. The three sat for a while, until Ben suddenly sat up straight and looked excited.

"What is it?" Alec asked. "You look kinda... Weird."

"She moved- She- She moved!" Ben exclaimed. He stroked Amora's hair and tried to get a response. "Amora, Amora, come on," A smile had crept onto his face slowly as Amora's hand slowly raised and laid on Ben's cheek. She made some mumbling sounds and coughed deeply.

"I'll call Dr. Carr," Max said, rushing into the other room to get the phone.

"B...Ben?" Amora's voice was heard.

"I'm right here Amora." Ben replied, gripping onto Amora's had tighter.

Amora's eyes slowly began to open, and immediately she sought out Ben's face. She slowly lifted her free hand, and touched Ben's cheek. "Ben," was all she could say.

"I'm alright, you're alright. Everything's going to be fine."

"Where...where are we?" Amora questioned, her voice quiet and hoarse.

"A friend of Maxie's," Ben replied. "Away from Manticore."

Amora moved to sit up, but Ben pushed her back. "You need your rest."

"No... I need to talk to Biggs... I need to let him know.. I need to let you all know..." she trailed off, forcing Ben to let her sit up. Amora's world slightly swayed as she did so. "Where is he?"

"Getting breakfast," Alec replied speaking up.

"Dr. Carr's coming." Max stated walking into the room, looking at Amora. "How are you feeling? Light-headed? Tired? Thirsty? Hungry?"

"I'm fine Max, I just need to talk to you guys." Amora replied quickly, slightly lying. She kind of felt dizzy.

"Then talk away," Max said quietly, coming to stand between Ben and Alec.

"No, not without Biggs." Amora shook her head, which didn't help the slight feeling of dizziness. "He needs to hear this too."

"What do I need to hear?" Biggs' voice questioned from the kitchen doorway, bags in his hand.

Amora looked up at him, she could feel tears forming in her eyes. She knew what she was about to say was going to affect all of them. She also knew Biggs was going to take it the hardest.

"Let me take those," Alec said walking up to his friend and taking the bags. Immediately Alec began to dig through the bags. Food. He liked food.

Amora slowly moved off the table, pulling away from Ben for a moment. Walking over to Biggs, she looked up into his eyes and said, "I'm sorry Biggs. I'm so, so, sorry."

* * *

AN: So, what do you think of it? Huh? Huh? Share your thoughts, opinions, by leaving us a review! Hope you liked it though, so much more drama to come soon. 


	8. Soldiers

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters from Dark Angel the belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. But, Mercy and Amora are ours, as well as any other characters you are not familiar with.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Amora whispered, her green eyes sparkling with tears. The colour drained from Biggs's face as realization slowly hit him. 

"Sorry...sorry for what?" he asked his voice was shaken and he looked terrified. Amora broke eye contact and stared down at her charred palms.

"Mercy... she was in the infirmary- the charge was inside the infirmary somewhere- the lobby was blown." She stumbled over her words, but eventually had to stop. She touched her temples lightly and winced. Her head hurt so badly, she felt light-headed, and threw up on the dining room floor. Amora immediately went into a coughing fit and reached for Ben's hand.

Biggs stared. He didn't know at what, he just stared ahead. Finally he turned on his heel and left the room. He walked a little ways down the hallway then leaned into the wall. Slowly he slid down to sit on the floor.

"Why?" he stifled a scream. "Why couldn't it be me?" He slowly began to sob, scolding himself as he did so. Soldiers didn't cry.

* * *

"Anybody home?" Asha sung, walking through the door. "Logan I got more on the protest from last-" She stopped in the doorway, looking at seven faces. 

"Hey Asha," Logan nodded at her. She waved timidly in response. Logan laughed. "This is Ben, Amora, Syl, Krit, Zane, Jondy, Alec and the infamous Max."

Asha looked Max up and down. So this was the girl Logan obsessed over. Max smiled sarcastically.

"Charmed." she muttered.

"And Biggs is in the hall." Logan finished.

"We should eat and get started." Max said quietly but firmly. "We gotta find places for everyone to stay, Logan doesn't have the room. And some of us gotta get jobs."

"Ugh, work?" Krit whined.

"Yes, work." Max snapped at him. Everyone helped unload the bags of groceries and started to eat. Everyone but Ben and Amora. Amora just laid back with her eyes closed, and Ben held her hand.

"Everyone ready? We gotta move out." Max proclaimed, taking control once more. Everyone nodded and made their way to the elevator.

"I'll help you with that protest." Logan said. Asha nodded at him. Logan turned away from Asha and looked at Ben and Amora. "You two gonna be okay alone?" he questioned Ben.

"Yeah, Max left your cell number." Ben replied. Logan nodded and started for the door.

"I forgot to get Biggs," Max said, re-appearing in the doorway.

"I can go get him. I gotta stop at the little girl's room anyway." Asha volunteered. Max gave no reply, just nodded slightly and left.

"I'll be downstairs." Logan told Asha before rolling his chair out the door.

Asha waved awkwardly at Ben and Amora. She walked down the hall until she spotted a couched figure on the hall floor, his shoulders shaking slightly. Asha smoothed out her shirt and tucked her short, blonde hair behind her ears.

She approached the figure. "Biggs?" she questioned. He looked up at her. '_He's cute_,' she thought. She momentarily studied his face. His black hair was shining, and contrasted brightly against his blue eyes. '_I'd like to get to know him better_,' Asha thought. She smiled flirtatiously.

"Yeah?" Biggs stood up and wiped a hand over his face. Who was she? For some reason he was curious about her.

"I'm Asha, Logan's friend," She said, noticing the question on his face. Biggs nodded. "Max wanted me to go get you, they're all leaving," Asha added.

"Of course. No rest for us, thanks to Maxie." Biggs sighed.

Asha laughed, and Biggs smiled himself, despite how guilty he felt for it. He started for the elevator.

"Hey!" Asha called just as the elevator doors parted. "You're much cuter when you smile"

Biggs shook his head and silently into the waiting elevator. "Biggs, you are a moron." he scorned himself out loud. For a few minutes he had forgotten the pain of losing Mercy. How could he forget her? This seemed so surreal to him. Mercy wasn't gone, she couldn't be, that was impossible.

Biggs kept these thoughts running through his mind constantly, fooling himself. He wouldn't let the impact of that loss hit him. He couldn't. He didn't think he would survive against losing her.

* * *

"First, we find somewhere for everyone to stay," Max said after they had all pilled into the van again. She was driving with Alec in the front passenger seat, and the other X5's in the back. 

"Man, Seattle's rough." Zane noted, looking out the back window. He couldn't take his eyes off a rageddy young woman who was tearfully trying to soothe a screaming baby. Despite all they had been through, Zane had never felt so sad for someone.

"You don't even know the half of it." Max muttered. "So about places to crash. Logan said he can fit three or four of you for a while. Until we can find somewhere permanent." Permanent. The word felt so foreign to Max's lips. Nothing was permanent anymore for her. "Any volunteers to stay with Logan?"

Jondy's hand shot up earning her a few questioning glances. After a momentary silence, Syl, Krit, and Zane also volunteered.

"Good." Max said. "Just make sure you guys are a'ight 'bout it. Be kind and all that. And please, don't touch, use, break, or steal any of the man's stuff, unless he says you can use it or touch it. And Krit, don't go for every shiny object he owns." Max instructed.

"Hey," Krit protested. "I'm perfect, remember?"

Everyone laughed.

"Maxie, we're not five-year-old snot nosed brats." Jondy protested lightly. "We know how to act."

"Well you're right about on thing," Alec spoke up, with his wide trademark grin. "You're not five."

Everyone in the van laughed once again. Max shot Alec a warning glance.

"So that's four of you with a pad. Me and O.C. don't have a lot of room." Max pondered the problem out loud. She felt herself smile slightly at the thought of the crappy apartment she called home.

"Why don't Biggs, Ben and Me grab that lovely suite next to yours that just opened up?" Alec suggested with a smile. He hated seeing Max so stressed out.

"And Amora can stay with me and O.C. There's always someone home, so she won't be alone until she's better," Max nodded slightly, finishing the deal. She closed her eyes briefly and sighed. Something was done, accomplished, successful. She had so much on her plate, and just hoped to get through with everyone in tact. "I had forgotten the other apartment was empty."

"So it's settled?" Krit asked.

"Guess so." Max answered, finally breaking into a smile. "Now to find jobs for all of you. Shouldn't be too hard." Her smile transformed into a smirk as the words 'bip, bip, bip!' ran through her mind.

"Can we stop first?" Krit asked timidly. He sounded desperate.

"Why?" Max asked impatiently, the smirk disappearing altogether.

"I gotta use the bathroom." Krit said quietly.

"We only left ten minutes ago!" Max rolled her eyes in frustration. Krit gave her a pleading look that burst into a smile when she sighed in agreement. "Anyone else need anything?" She asked as she pulled into the lot of a small gas station.

"I gotta use the bathroom too," Syl said.

"I'm hungry." Jondy announced.

"I need fresh air." Biggs said quietly. The excuses continued until Max and Alec were the only ones in the van.

"Relax." Alec said cooly, laying a hand on Max's shoulder.

"Im fine," She shot back. "Sorry," she muttered.

"I'm gonna go check on Biggs, you try to relax a little." Alec said as he opened the passenger side door and stepped out.

Max leaned her head on the headrest of her seat. She didn't realize how hard this would be. It felt like everyone's safety depended on her. She was the head of this mission, and if she failed, there was more to lose than just some information or a disk that Manticore wanted. This was dealing with peoples lives, the lives of her family. She had the responsibility of making sure they would be o.k. in this world, which was proving harder than it seemed.

"Biggs," Alec called, stepping towards him. Biggs didn't turn or answer, just stood there, his hands shoved into his pockets. "You ok?"

Biggs shrugged. "I guess."

"Well, you need anything, just ask," Alec added, elbowing him gently.

"This sucks. I mean, really down and out sucks," Biggs muttered. "We're soldiers, things like this don't- they can't phase us."

"You're not a soldier out here," Alec said firmly. "To Seattle, you're just another down on his luck guy who's trying to get by. All of us are."

"Yeah." Biggs agreed. "But something inside me still feels like a soldier, still feels numb." Biggs said quietly as he walked back towards the van. He stopped about halfway and turned back to Alec. "And you know what bro? That friggen scares me."

* * *

"Are we all good to go?" Max asked as she turned the key in the ignition. 

"Yes." Krit proclaimed, rather proud sounding. It made Max smile.

"Mhmm." Jondy mumbled while stuffing a chocolate bar into her mouth. Everyone squeezed back inside the tiny space.

"Now for the job search." Max said, putting the van in gear and driving out of the lot.

"One problem." Alec said. "Me and Biggs are still in our uniforms. We look kinda...weird."

Syl shook her head, "No, you don't look kinda weird. You guys just look... unique?" she laughed. "Camo is so coming back in again."

Zane looked at Syl with a raised eyebrow, "Are you high?"

"No, I'm actually quite low really." Syl smirked.

Zane gently smacked her over the head, and she stuck her tongue out.

"You're right," Max said. "We should grab you some threads first. And Ben, too. I only have enough cash for a few things, you need more you get it how everyone else here gets what they want."

"How's that?" Alec rolled his eyes. "With our hard earned cash?"

"Pfft. You steal it, stupid." Max smirked. She was starting to pick yup Alec's habits already.

"Maxie you're opting to steal?" Jondy questioned. "Logy boy made it sound like you earned your money the honest way. I guess he was wwrong. You get your money the fun and easy way."

Max rolled her eyes. "A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do to live in a nice life. Being genetically enhanced just helps a bit."

"Here, here," Jondy agreed, tapping Max's fist with her own.

"Well I guess you guys can get clothes here," Max said as she pulled into the parking lot of a department store. "You guys go in without us, they get mad when you bring large groups in."

"Aiight, cap'n." Alec saluted. He and Biggs got out and started towards the door.

"Alec!" Max called. He turned back. "Dont threaten or intimidate anyone, you look strange enough already." She said with a small laugh, knowing that Alec liked to throw his weight around.

"Don't worry, I'll leave all the threatening and intimidating to Biggs." Alec grinned, before turning back towards the department store.

* * *

"All these clothes will make me look like a geek." Alec stated as he started to go through the racks of clothes. "Where are the leather coats?" 

"Not here." Biggs shrugged, as he pulled a random shirt, and random pair of pants off of a couple racks. He could care less about what he looked like right now. His mind was to much on other things. Okay, only one thing. Mercy.

"True. Very, very, horribly and disgustingly true." Alec held up a men's pink and blue striped polo shirt and gagged. Biggs smiled slightly, but quickly scolded himself. He couldn't be happy right now, not until he found her. She wasn't gone, he would rather live in denial than without her.

"Well, I guess this'll do." Alec sighed, picking out some khaki pants and a plain white tee. He grabbed a denim jacket, too. "Now for Ben." He quickly scooped up a pair of black pants and a blue shirt, and another denim jacket. They went to the cash register.

"That all?" A very bored looking teen girl asked, snapping her gum as she spoke. She didnt make eye contact at first, but when she looked up broke into a smile. "I hear the army look's comin' back." She said with a wink as she handed Alec the bag of clothes.

Biggs rolled his eyes. "Let's go Alec. Your girlfriend's waiting otu in the car for us."

The girls smile disappeared. "Girlfriend?" she tilted her head to the side looking at Alec.

"Yes, he has a girlfriend. Real jealous type too." Biggs replied. "She'd kill you for looking at him the wrong way." He started to push Alec towards the door of the store. He didn't have time to waste. No he had to find Mercy, soon.

* * *

Alec and Biggs came out from the bathroom in their new clothes, looked at eachother and lost it. 

"Wow you look dumb." Alec managed.

"Well if I had gone to highschool, you'd be the guy I'd throw into a locker or two," Biggs shot back as they walked to the van. They climbed in, and momentarily everyone was in laughter.

"Ooh, look at my boy, tryin' to look so smaaart." Max teased, dragging out her a's. "You look like a college nerd."

"Thanks." He glared at her.

"But a cute one," She added with a playful smile.

Alec's glare slowly turned into a grin. "Does this mean I get a kiss?" he questioned.

"God, not in front of me. Please!" Jondy complained from the back. "I just ate something, and I'd really like to keep it in my stomach."

Syl hit her sister upside the head. "Shut up Jondy."

Jondy elbowed Syl in return, and shot back "Shut up Syl."

"My family album," Max muttered with a smile, before quickly kissing Alec. Jondy made a gagging noise, and Max laughed as she heard the 'smack' of Syl's hand against Jondy's head.

* * *

"Well, here we are. Jam Pony," Max breathed out a sigh of relief as she once again parked the van. "You guys wait for my cue, I'm gonna go try to sweet talk Normal." She added with a disgusted expression. She made her way inside and was mobbed by old friends. It was so good to be with them. She made her way to the dispatch counter. 

"Nooooormal," Max called. The blonde man in front of her froze, then turned slowly.

"Do my eyes decieve me or has missy-miss wandered in eight months late for work." Normal mumbled, turning back to the counter. He picked up a package. "Hot run Morningside and Everclear!"

"That's got my name written all over it." Max said extending her hand.

"Nu uh. Your name is mud, missy-miss. I've heard some lame excuses for missing work, but faking your own death for an eight-month sabbatical is definitely a new low." Normal replied shaking his head.

"I did not fake my own death." Max snapped. "I had both medical and family emergencies."

"Care to explain?" Normal questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I got a heart transplant." Max said with a completely straight face.

"Uh-huh, sure. Unless I can see a doctor's note or something, you're gone. Shoo, shoo!" He waved his hand in her face as he read his clipboard. She snatched the clipboard and put it on the counter.

"I'd show you the scar, but that'd be gross and I dont want to," She shot. 'Max, be nice. Max, be nice.' Her mind tried effortlessly to calm her angered nerves down.

"Well, could I have my job back if I brought you a present?" Max asked sweetly.

"Present? I dont do bribes. Reagan Ronald is an honest man." He mumbled back at her. "What is it?" He added.

"A few new workers. Just as hard working as me." She saw his face twist into a terrfied look. "Ok, much, much better than me." He relaxed slightly.

Normal thought about it for a moment. A few new workers? Hard working? He looked at Max and sighed. Why did he always cave? Rolling his eyes he said, "Fine. I'll give you and these new workers a chance. Any lates, or mistakes, and it's goodbye."

"Thank you Normal." She grinned at him, turning to head back out to the van.

"What about the package?" he called after her.

"I'll get to it!" she called over her shoulder.

Normal rolled his eyes and turned back to the desk. "It's like she never left." he muttered.

"You know you missed my girl." Original Cindy said to Normal as she approached him. "She's honest, loyal, a hard worker-"

"Bip bip bip!" He shouted in reply, stuffing a package into O.C.'s hand.

* * *

"We're gold." Max said. "Come on, we gotta get you all bikes, time to get started." The mob of them walked into the building, grumbling about having to work. 

"You!" Normal yelled as the mob approached. "I never thought I'd see-" He stopped mid sentance and grabbed Alec, yanking him away from the group. "Attention! See this? This is what you should be wearing to work people. Now, BIP!" Alec turned bright red.

"Here they are, Normal." Max smiled.

Normal shook his head and looked at Max. "Good catch missy-miss." he stated. "I could use a good, strong rooster in the henhouse."

"Uh... thanks?" Alec's eyebrows knitted together, as he pulled away from Normal. "Can't wait to join Team... uh.. Jam Pony."

"Good, good." Normal nodded. "I'll have sector passes for all of you tomorrow. Now, bip, bip, bip! These packages aren't going to sprout legs, and walk themselves to their mommies!" He exclaimed, before heading back to the desk to do work.

Zane snorted, "Alec, man, you look like a lobster!"

"Your face is so red!" Krit added.

Max laughed, "I've never seen Normal like someone so much."

"For some reason, I'm not flattered." Alec muttered. He looked over at Normal, who smiled and waved. Timidly, Alec waved back.

"Bikes are on the rack people, lets go!" Normal shouted again.

"Grab a bike everyone, then get a package and a map from Normal." Max told them. "You'll get the hang of the streets soon, but for now you're gonna need maps. And clipboards. Remeber to get signatures for all of your packages, and be polite! Just go to the address, deliever, get the signature and come back here for another run. "

"Maxie, it's not as complicated as you think." Jondy laughed.

"We aren't that stupid, either." Krit added.

"Well, we aren't. Don't know about you." Zane joked.

"Get going, all of you. You can come with me on my run if you want." Max told Alec,squeezing his hand quickly.

"I want that. Really. I do." Alec replied, with a small smile, squeezing her hand back.

* * *

"Krit we're lost!" Syl groaned. "We're genetically enhanced supersoldiers, and we're lost!" 

"Not my fault you lost the map!" Krit yelled back, as they moved through the allyway on their bikes.

"Um, news flash! It was!" Syl snapped. "You were the one with the map, I was...am... the one with the package!"

"Well sorry." Krit mumbled. Sometimes Syl could be so, bitchy. IT was almost like it was coded into her genetics. He rolled his eyes, as he turned down another street. "You know you didn't have to follow me." he mused.

"Follow you!" He was so impossible. "What happened to 'Let's team up, Syl. I dont wanna go alone, Syl.'"

"I don't remember that conversation at all." Krit said. "Whoa," He mused. He pulled the brakes on his bike in front of a large carboard sign with 'Terminal City' painted in black dripping paint.

"Let's go back and get a new map." Syl said quietly. Krit looked at her. For the first time, she seemed vulnerable.

"Sure thing." He smiled at her, giving up the fight. They turned back through the alley, and Syl felt a shiver down her spine. Something about that sign scared her.

Krit glanced at Syl as they headed back towards Jam Pony. Their relationship had ceased to exist, which Krit hated. He wanted her back. He wanted her back badly. For the longest time Syl had been the only person he cared about. She had ruled his life. Now...now, she was just...there. "So, Syl what do you think the story of that place is?"

"Don't know. Don't care." Syl shot back, her eyes focused on the road ahead of her.

* * *

Biggs, road back into Jam Pony. Five deliveries so far. "You're back again?" Normal quesitoned glancing up at him. 

"Yes sir." Biggs nodded. "Don't worry I have signatures."

"You're probably the best out of the batch she brought with her." Normal mumbled to himself. "Here's two more packages for you. Sector Nine." Normal tossed the packages at Biggs, who caught them with grace, and put them into his bag.

Biggs turned his bike around, and headed back outside. What else was there to do? If he kept himself busy, and his mide on his work, it hurt less. His mind didn't have the time to wander back to her.

* * *

"Do you miss her?" Ben felt a hand lay ontop of his own. 

"Hum?" He asked, half asleep. Amora stared at him. She was already feeling alot better, a perk of being genetically engineered.

"Mercy. She was your sister."

"Oh," He hadn't had time to clear his head, and was still confused about what had happened over the last twenty-four hours. "Yeah," He said quietly.

"You ok?" Amora asked, tracing the lines of his palm with her forefinger.

"Yeah, I guess. I think I'm more in shock more than anything. I mean, I had only gotten to know her-" He stopped. "Yes, I miss her. Like nuts," he added with a laugh. "You look better."

"I feel much better." Amora sat up and smiled slightly. The burns she had were aleady quickly fading, and her face only looked badly sunburnt.

"I should be fine in a couple days."

"Good." Ben smiled back at her, before kissing her.

"Ow." Amora laughed.

Ben pulled back slightly, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, don't worry about it. I"m fine." She replied, lifting her head, and capturing Ben's lips with hers.

* * *

"Now, remember, be polite." Max said as she moved towards the door with Alec. 

"C'mon Max. When am I not polite?" Alec laughed, as he followed. He moved ahead of Max, and knocked on the door. The door flew open and they were met by the face of an older woman. Alec shoved the package into her hands. "Need a signature."

"What's this?" the woman gave Max and Alec a quizzical look.

"Jam Pony, ma'am. It's a package for you." Max cut in, with a small smile.

The woman nodded. "I'll go and get my glasses," she said before heading back into the house.

Max whirled around. "You call that polite?"

"Um, Yeah." Alec shrugged.

"Here you go," The lady said as she returned. She signed the clipboard and smiled widely.

"Thank you very much ma'am, have a spectacular day!" Alec chanted.

"What a polite young man." The lady clapped her hands. "Here's a little something for your troubles." She handed him a twenty dollar bill. Alec looked impressed and grinned at her.

"No thank you ma'am, just doing our job." Max said, snatching the bill from Alec and handing it back. She pushed him down the porch stairs before he could complain.

"Was that polite enough for you?" Alec asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, dont be a smart alec." She laughed, and kissed him quickly before climbing back on her bike.

Alec rolled his eyes, and got onto his own bike. "First you insult my abilities at being polite. Then you tell me to shut up and call me a name. And then you kiss me. Maxie you are one confusing person."

* * *

"Hello, my sistahs." Jondy grinned as she took a seat at the table with the others. "Did anyone else find work extremely... boring?" 

"Unlike you, the rest of us, were busy working." Syl put emphasis on the word 'working'.

"Hey ladies." A tall guy with unruly hair said coming up to the table.

"Sketchy, I didn't see you at work." Max mused. "You take the day off? Or did Normal can your ass?"

"Day off... sort of." Sketchy grinned and hugged Max. "I heard you were back. This place hasn't been the same without you Max."

"I missed you too Sketch." Max replied pulling back from the hug.

Sketchy glanced around the table his eyes lingering on Syl and Jondy. "So.. uh... where do you guys know each other from?"

"We go way back." Max laughed.

"What, like, high school?"

"More like..." Syl started.

"Boarding school." Jondy finished with a shrug, glancing over at Herbal and Biggs, who were at a table a little ways from their's. She was bored so, she decided to listen to their conversation.

"''Tis the will of the almighty." Herbal stated.

"That's it. People get killed; there are homeless everywhere-- it's not all good." Biggs replied.

"His plan is all good, all the time."

"Hes kinda... cute." Syl elbowed Jondy cutting into her eavesdropping.

"Who?"

"The guy who was just talking to Max. He's kinda... scruffy." Syl looked Sketchy up and down.

"You have _GOT_ to be kidding me." Jondy rolled her eyes. Gross. "What about Krit?"

"We're over." Syl snapped. "Im gonna go talk to him." Syl smiled slyly and went to approach Sketchy. Jondy sat and watched attentively as Syl flirted. She couldnt help but start to daydream about Ben. She had told herself constantly that she had to get over him, but a part of her was still devoted to making him hers again.

"She's boosting his ego." Max mused, glancing from Syl and Sketchy to Jondy. "I thought Syl and Krit had something going on between them. They were sending off that vibe."

"Nah, apparently they are in splitsville." Jondy shrugged, her gaze on Syl and Sketchy. "Gotta admit they'd be a cute couple."

"Yeah... right." Max mumbled, her gaze moved over to Alec, who was playing a round of pool against Zane.

"We should get going back to Logan's." Max said, slipping her leather jacket over her shoulders. She went around and got everyone, and soon they were all piled back into the van.

"I am really starting to hate this van." Alec said, slamming his door. They pulled into Logan's lot.

"Hey you two," Max called as they all went through the door. "Wow, you look better." She said upon seeing Amora.

"One perk of Manticore blood." Amora said with a smile.

"Here you go." Alec said, tossing the bag of clothes at Ben.

"Please tell me you didnt get me geek clothes like yours?" Ben whined. Max laughed but quickly stopped.

"My clothes are not geek clothes." Alec defended himself. "They're just... unique. I'm starting a new trend."

"Keep telling yourself that bud." Biggs shook his head.

_**A Few Weeks Later**_

Everything had changed. Everything was different. Work had become a monotonous. Doing the same thing over and over again. Max sighed as she lay on the couch. Original Cindy was out with a new likity boo.

"Tired?"

"Alec! I didnt see you come in." Max sat up and ran her hands over her face.

"You looked asleep. Want me to go?"

"No, not at all. Sit." He sat next to her and kissed her cheek, making her break into a small smile. "You want something to drink?" she asked as she rose off the couch.

"Nah, I'm good." Max grabbed a glass of water for herself and drank it as she leaned against the kitchen counter. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Ok, spill." She demanded, banging the empy glass on the container as she put it down. "You just found out your sister- well that something bad happened a couple weeks ago and you don't even seem phased. You havent even tried to talk to me about it," She sounded hurt.

Alec let out a long, heavy breath. "It's not that I'm not phased. When you guys escaped, I told you that they put us through harder training, psy-ops, everything. Part of the Psy-ops experience was emotional training, learning to hold in things that could get in the way of training. I didn't want to freak out everyone by being upset, so I've been trying to not let it show." He looked up at her with watery eyes. "I'm panicking inside, Maxie,"

Max looked at Alec with sad eyes. She moved towards him, and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Alec shook his head, not pulling away. "You don't have anything to be sorry about." he told her. "You didn't kill her. You didn't kill Mercy." Saying her name hurt. Knowing she wasn't coming back, killed Alec inside.

"I wish there was something I could do Alec." Max sighed.

"Well there isn't." he mumbled in response pulling away from Max. Alec rubbed at his eyes. 'Soldiers don't cry,' he found himself telling himself. It had been drilled into his head way to many times. He wasn't in Manticore anymore, he had more freedoms. Yet, he couldn't let himself cry. He couldn't show weakness in front of Max. "I'm worried about Biggs," he said queitly, trying to move the conversation away from himself.

Max nodded in silence. She knew how hurt he was, she had also felt the pain of losing a sister.

"I gotta go," He couldn't stay- he would break down. Max had that effect on him; He let down his guard and became vulnerable.

"Fine, you wanna up and go, be my guest." Max rose too, and crossed her arms.

"Look, I'm sorry. Im just- stressed. Worried about Biggs. I need to go check on him." He said, holding onto Max's arms gently. He kissed her quickly, and she fought a smile. "Ill see you in the morning."

"Bye." Max closed the door behind him and leaned against it. "Boys are dumb. Useless, dumb, time-consuming." She turned and looked back at the closed door. "'Cept for him." She whispered to herself. Soldiers didn't share their feelings.

* * *

Gone. She was gone, and he was never going to see her again. Biggs couldn't stand the thought of it. Only weeks ago had he already been through this agony, thinking he had lost the person he loved. Mercy hadn't given up though, she had pulled through and gotten better. But then, he lost her. In one night he lost her all over again, and nothing was going to fix it this time. She wasn't coming back, she was really gone. 

Biggs shouldn't have left her room. He should have stayed there, with her. If he had, maybe she'd still be with him, in the world of the living. "Biggs?" he faintly heard Alec's voice.

"What?" Biggs questioned his gaze not leaving the roof of the crappy apartment they were in at the moment.

"You ok man?" Alec asked.

"What do you think?" Biggs snapped. "Mercy's gone Alec, and she's never coming back. We're never going to see or hear her again."

All Biggs wanted to do was hear Mercy's voice. He wanted to hear her rare laugh, and see the twinkle in her eye that Biggs hadn't seen in so long.

"I'm just trying to help," Alec said, raising his hands in defence.

"Well you're not." Biggs snapped.

"Look, I know you're hurt Biggs. She was my sister you know, dont you think I miss her too?" Alec snapped back. Biggs looked at him, shocked.

"I brought food." Ben announced, walking in with a grocery bag. "Whoa, whats with you two?"

"Nothing." Biggs said, going into his bedroom of the small apartment.

"Im going to bed." Alec sighed, frustrated with himself, Biggs, and everything else. Ben sighed himself and rolled his eyes. He started to unpack.

"How was your day, Ben? Great, Ben!" Ben mocked a conversation with himself as he slowly put everything in the small barren cupboards.

* * *

"Hello?" Logan called as he walked into the apartment. Before he could blink, he was pinned to the ground with Jondy sitting on his chest. 

"Oh, Logan."

"Yeah. I live here." He stumbled as Jondy helped him up.

"Sorry, You caught me off guard."

"What smells so good? It almost smells as good as my cooking." Logan laughed.

"Syl." Jondy crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "She found your recipe book and has been cooking all night. Zane and Krit went on a run for more supplies." Jondy led him into the kitchen, where Logan saw dishes piled with enough food to feed an army.

"Yeah, a lot of food... I know." Jondy shrugged.

"There's enough to feed an army." Logan mused, glancing around.

"Nah, there's only enough to feed, a fifth of an army." Syl stated, turing slightly. "Hope you don't mind, my massive cooking spree. I needed to find something to keep myself busy,'cause I quit my job at Jam Pony. I got tired of all those 'bip, bip, bip's' and I kept getting confused. So ... yeah..."

"It's fine Syl." Logan laughed. "Really."

"Good, 'cause I was worried, you'd get all angry at me for using up all your food. So I sent Krit and Zane out to get more. Just to replace the stuff I used."

Logan laughed. Just as he was about to reassure her again, he heard a female voice.

"Hello? Logan?"

"In here, Asha." She came bounding in with a huge grin.

"Logan I got-" She paused. "Oh, um. Hi." She paused at seeing the two girls standing in the kitchen.

"You got?" Logan tried to get her back on track.

"Oh, some contact info. I gotta go tho, I'll, um, talk to you later." With that, Asha turned and left. Something about Max and her 'furry friends' creeped her out.

After the door closed Jondy stuck her toungue out at it.

* * *

Ben sat on the couch, bored out of his mind. Biggs and Alec were both... okay Ben didn't know what was going on with them. Grieving maybe? He sighed and ran a hand down his face. His life couldn't get anymore complicated. Ben had gone from a psycho killer, to... this. Whatever this was exactly. He was finally content with his life. He was happy, and didn't need anything else. 

Ben's ears perked at the sound of a door opening. He turned to see Biggs walking out of his room, head down, dragging his feet. He knew better than to ask Biggs whether or not he was okay. Ben knew his answer.

"You hungry or anything?" Ben questioned, as Biggs collapsed on the couch beside him.

"Not really." Biggs shrugged.

"Well Im gonna put some hot dogs or something on, so if you get hungry grab one." Ben knew better than to push Biggs. Biggs looked at him.

"Thanks." For the first time in weeks, Biggs had said something whole-heartedly. He somehow felt Ben understood. Ben smiled.

"No problem." Ben dumped a clump of frozen hotdogs in the boiling water with a splash. "Work today sucked."

"You can say that again." Biggs agreed with a nod. They sat for a few minutes in silence, both minds wandering to the same face they longed to see. Biggs watched as Ben plucked a hotdog out of the water and folded a bun around it.

"Wanna head to crash in a few?" Ben asked between bites.

"Why not," Biggs shurgged. "Anything's better than here."

"Think we should ask Alec if he wants to join us?" Ben questioned, watching as Biggs caved and got himself a hotdog.

Biggs shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me. Probably should." he paushed for a moment and thought about it. "We should see if Max and Amora want to come. I"m sure they would." Biggs wished he could have added Mercy's name in there. God, she was missing out on so much. It wasn't fair. Why was he aloud a life, and she wasn't?

"Did I hear my name?" Alec questioend as he walked into the kitchen, helping himself to a hotdog.

Ben nodded, "We were gonna ask you if you wanted to head to Crash with us."

"Why not," Alec shrugged. "I could use time out of this apartment."

"Well, lets go." Ben said, grabbing his coat. The others did the same and they left the apartment. It wasn't 5 seconds before they all barged back in to each take a hotdog for the road.

* * *

"Home sweet home... Number two." Max sang as they walked through the door to crash. Her smile grew as she noticed Sketchy doing his usual bike stunts. And, as usual, someone threw a peanut in his eye, and Sketchy fell. 

"Hey boo," O.C. came up and hugged Max. "Sorry bout ditchin' ya."

"No problem," Max said as they tapped fists. "Anything exciting happening tonight?"

"Naw, just some big brawny he-men makin' fools outta their steroid pumped selves." Cindy said with a sigh. She pointed to the pool table where 2 men were comparing muscle sizes. Ben and Alec exchanged glances and made their way to the table.

"Hey boys, want a challenge?" Alec asked, grabbing a pool cue and looking up a good foot into the men's faces.

"They're going to die." Max sighed. "They cant even reach those idiot's shoulders!"

"Why, you lookin' for a fight?" One of the men grumbled.

"No, I just like playing pool against the unfathomably ugly of this world." Alec smiled and Ben laughed.

"Its on," The second man grumbled as he grabbed his own cue.

Alec grinned and gave a small laugh, "You are so going down man."

"Bring it." The first man muttered.

"You break." Ben grinned.

Biggs sat down at a table near by, not really wanting to go play pool. He picked up the glass of scotch he had gotten, and chugged it back. He had a feeling he might have to jump in and save his friends from getting their asses kicked. As usual.

"Boo, as much as Original Cindy dislikes the male population, your boy's alright. You picked a good one." O.C. Put her arm around Max's shoulders.

"Yeah." Max smiled softly. "I agree with you there."

"Men." Amora grunted, rolling her eyes. "I don't understand them. They can't just be civilized, instead they have to get all defensive over nothing. Always trying to be the macho man." Amora paused and squinted across the room. "Hey! She's checkin out my guy!" With that she stood up and stormed across the room. Max and O.C. laughed.

"So what's with home boy over there?" O.C. tipped her glass in Biggs' direction.

"I told you Mercy- that she- well we can't find her. He was her lickity boo of who knows how long." Max sighed with pity.

"That's straight up harsh," O.C. said. "Don't look now, but your boo might need some savin',"

"Oh, crap." Max jumped up from her seat, and headed over to save Alec's ass once again. Why did he always have to get into trouble?

Biggs watched everything around him. He watched Max get Alec, out of a fight. He watched Amora yell at some chick for flirting with Ben. Biggs sighed, and looked down at his glass of beer. Why could everyone have lives, and Mercy couldn't? It wasn't fair.

* * *

AN: So Sorry it took so incredibly long to update. Chapter Nine, will definitely be up in a week. A week in a half tops. Don't forget to leave us a review to tell us what you thought! 


	9. Trouble Pt 1

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters from Dark Angel the belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. But, Mercy and Amora are ours, as well as any other characters you are not familiar with.

* * *

Stephen Parker regretted many things. He regretted leaving home at sixteen. He regretted getting a chick he slept with pregnant and leaving her to take care of the child herself. He regretted saying yes to Cornel Donald Lydecker.

That had been a moment of weakness. When he looked at that man and agreed to taking the job, he had signed his life away. He had sold his soul. Stephen didn't know what he was doing at first. Then it hit him. It was wrong he had known that, but after awhile, he had convinced himself otherwise. He had told himself it was just a job. There were no consequences. He was wrong. Boy how he was wrong.

Everything had changed. He had become a monster. A horrible monster. He'd hurt people, and he regretted it everyday of his life. He regretted it the twenty years he worked there. It was why he didn't have a wife. Why didn't have children, except for the one he had left behind.

"Another scotch!" he called out to the bartender. The bartender nodded, and poured Stephen another glass. He set it in front of him before turning to help others. Stephen downed his scotch. Here he was Forty-two years old. Hating himself. Hating the things he'd done, the things he'd seen.

"Bad day at work?" A voice asked from beside him.

Stephen turned. The girl couldn't be any older than twenty-one. Why did he recognize her? "You could say that," he shrugged at her.

"I'm Ellie, by the way," the girl stated extending her hand towards Stephen.

He smiled at her, and shook it. "It's nice to meet you Ellie, I'm Stephen." Why was this girl talking to him?

Ellie smiled in return. "Can I get a scotch and a beer?" she asked the bartender as he passed by. He nodded, and got the drinks for her. "Thank you." Ellie turned back the Stephen. "There you go. A scotch. That's what you were drinking right?"

"Uh... yeah. Thanks." Stephen nodded at her.

"No problem. I'm in the sharing mood." Ellie shrugged at him, as she took a swig of her beer.

Stephen looked over at her. This time really looking. She had shoulder length reddish-brown hair, and green eyes. Ellie wore a pair of light blue form fitting jeans. They were riddled with holes. Her shirt was black, a low neckline.

"See something you like?" Ellie questioned, her voice low, as Stephen's eyes roamed over her.

He turned away, his cheeks warming slightly. He'd been caught staring. She was half his age. This was wrong. Stephen felt Ellie's hand come to a rest on his thigh. It sent a jolt through his body. Was this really happening? He looked into her eyes, confused by what was going on.

"Kiss me," she whispered, her lips were right beside his ear. "I know you want to."

Stephen shuddered at the feeling of Ellie's warm breath against his ear. No she was half his age, he didn't want her. But deep down, he did. Deep down he wanted to kiss her. Right now, his 'deep down' self was winning. Before he knew it he had turned his head to Ellie's and kissed her. He felt the young girl's lips turn up into a smile against his.

Ellie pulled back and looked at him, "I told you. I knew you wanted to."

"You did." Stephen replied, turning way. Why did he let himself do that? Now he wanted to kiss her again.

"Want to know something else I know?" She questioned quietly, pressing herself into him.

Stephen swallowed hard, his gaze not moving from the wall in front of him. "What else do you know?"

"I know you want more than a kiss from me."

Stephen's eyebrows knitted together, as he turned to look at her. "How would you know that?" he paused. "You're a prostitute aren't you? Look I don't have money to spend on things like that."

Ellie sat back in shock, "Do I look like a prostitute to you?"

"In this day and age, you never know."

"Well I'm not." Ellie stated, a smile on her lips. "But what do you say you and I go back to my place... or yours... and we get to know each other better. Because personally, you are someone I'd love to get to know better."

Stephen was hesitant. After a few minutes, he nodded. "Alright, let's go to _my_ place."

Ellie grinned at him. "Your place is perfectly fine with me." She leaned over and kissed him, a hand moving up to cup his face.

* * *

Logan wasn't taking this whole thing as well as he seemed. Sure around Max and her siblings, he was all smiles. As soon as he was alone though, Logan was seething. She hadn't said anything about it to him, that was what made things worse. But he knew. Logan knew she had chosen Alec over him. He knew by the look in Max's eyes. He knew by the way Alec stood protectively beside Max all the time.

The question was though : Why did Max choose Alec over him? Alec had nothing going for him, other than being a transgenic. Logan, well, Logan was rich... or at least he had been. Now, there were a few money problems, nothing serious though. Logan saved people, with the help of others. Why? Because he wanted to. Alec? He killed people. Why? Because he was told to. Now who seemed the better choice for Max? Logan, of course.

Logan was going to make sure Max, his Maxie, saw Alec for what he really was. A monster. He didn't know how long it was going to take. But he'd do it. He'd make sure Max saw Alec's "darker" side. He was about to turn away from the computer when something caught his attention. 'New Mail' a pop-up window stated.

Smiling to himself, Logan opened the e-mail.

* * *

Alec walked into the dark apartment. Where was Biggs? Alec shook his head, he was worried about him. Since the fire, Biggs just hadn't been himself. Okay, so none of them had totally been themselves. The loss of Mercy had hit them all pretty hard. But, Biggs, he'd become so secluded, barley talking, barley eating. He only got up off the couch to go to work, and the odd time he'd get up to go to Crash.

Tonight, Biggs hadn't been at Crash. Hell he hadn't gone to work. He hadn't been at work all week, and Alec was beginning to think Normal was going to can Biggs' ass. Well, Alec had bought Biggs some time at least. He told Normal Biggs had some family issues he had to get sorted out. Biggs, was probably sulking on the couch. He had to be, but the t.v. wasn't on.

Since Biggs had discovered re-runs of a show called 'I Love Lucy' he had basically glued his eyes and ears to the t.v. If one attempted to take the remote from Biggs they walked away with a broken hand. Basically Biggs had attempted to mend his broken heart with tv, and occasionally a box of donuts, when he wasn't working.

Alec glanced around again, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dark. "Biggs! You here?"

"Shh..." he heard Biggs' voice coming from the kitchen. "Alec...or...Ben... You guys there's someone in our apartment..."

Alec's eyebrows knitted together. What the hell was Biggs talking about? "Biggs...it's me."

"You guys, it's someone named Me. What a coincidence, my names me, too."

This couldn't be good, Biggs sounded odd, and really wasn't acting like himself. "No, your name is Biggs. And I'm Alec."

"Oh, Ben! Alec's home!"

"Ben isn't here Biggs. I just talked to him."

"Oh! Wait... you were already here?"

"Biggs...come here." Alec said as he flicked on the light.

Biggs walked out of the kitchen. No, he stumbled out of the kitchen. "Woah... who brought the sun in here?"

Alec looked at Biggs, "What's wrong with you buddy?"

"My name's Biggs," Biggs stated, with a grin on his face. "And, I'm an alchee-holic."

Alec stared at Biggs in disbelief. His friend had watched way to much tv...

* * *

"I don't get it," Amora mumbled running a had through her dark hair. "We don't get drunk."

"Well, I'm sure if we were to drink the right amount we could." Ben shrugged.

"And what's that? A truck load of scotch?" Amora questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Biggs, couldn't have possibly had that much to drink." Max shook her head as she sat down on the couch.

"This is Biggs we're talking about." Alec replied. "Anything is possible with him."

Amora sighed, "He's really hurting isn't he?"

"Yeah," Alec nodded. "He is, and I don't know how to help him. And it hard, 'cause he's been my best friend since we were kids."

"Time heals all wounds, boo," Original Cindy said walking into the room. "The boy's hurtin' and there ain't much you can do to fix that. You have to let him work it out himself."

"If I ever get like that, shoot me." Alec mumbled.

"I think that can be arranged," Max smirked.

Amora shook her head, and spoke before anyone else could. "So where exactly is Biggs now?"

"At our apartment." Alec replied.

"You sure it was a wise idea to leave him there alone, with alcohol?" Amora questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"First, he's passed out on the couch. Second, there's no alcohol left in that whole apartment." Alec replied. "Man, he drank all my scotch."

Ben shook his head, "It's still confusing me, how much could he have possibly drank to get himself drunk?"

"Well, we did have quite a bit of alcohol in the apartment..." Alec trailed off. Man, this sucked. Now he was going to have to restock their collection. That had cost him a fortune to get before.

"But not enough to get a transgenic drunk." Ben shook his head.

"Well he hasn't been at work the past couple of days," Max shrugged. "He's probably been spending time at Crash."

Original Cindy glanced around at the X5's. They could be so stupid sometimes. So much for genetic perfection, right? "You all need to keep an eye on your boy. He may down a dark road. Original Cindy has seen many broken hearts, and has suffered from a few herself. They can be dangerous things."

* * *

Biggs rolled off of the couch. His head was pounding. His body was sore. Where was the alcohol? He needed something to drink. He needed to numb the pain more. It worked earlier hadn't it? Biggs pushed himself up from the floor, and stumbled into the kitchen. He started to go through the cupboards, and fridge. Had he already drank everything they had in this place? Biggs let himself slide down the wall. Resting his head on his knees, he sighed, why was his life so screwed up? Why did he have to lose the one person he cared most about? Why couldn't he be in the drunken stupor he was in earlier?

"Biggs!" he heard a female voice say from the living room. Was that Original Cindy? Why would she be here? Biggs barley knew her.

Biggs chose not to answer.

"Biggs, you fool. Original Cindy knows you're in here."

Biggs still remained silent.

"Original Cindy ain't leaving until you answer."

"Go away O.C." Biggs' voice was quiet and scratchy. "I'd rather be alone right now."

Before he knew it the kitchen light had been switched on and Original Cindy was standing in front of him with a hand on her hip. "You look horrible boo."

"Jeez, thanks." Biggs mumbled, looking at the floor, avoiding eye contact with Original Cindy.

"Look, Original Cindy is here 'cause she's probably one of few who know how bad you're hurtin' You can't do this to yourself." Original Cindy stated. "Would Mercy want you to be acting like this?"

Biggs swallowed hard looking up at Original Cindy. "No," he replied quietly.

"Would she want you to sulk in a corner?"

"No." Biggs shook his head. "She'd want me to enjoy life... for her."

"Then get your sorry ass up, and start enjoying. 'Cause life is too short for you to be sulking."

"But how am I suppose to enjoy life when Mercy never will?"

"You just have to boo." Original Cindy sighed. "You might not be able to right away, but eventually it'll be easier."

He just looked up at her. Biggs knew she was right, but he wasn't ready. Not yet. Original Cindy shook her head. She'd tried to reason with him. "Fine. You sulk. But no more alcohol. Got it?"

Biggs nodded, and watched as Original Cindy left him alone, flicking off the light on her way out. He swallowed hard and let the words that had just been said float around his head. Mercy would hate this. She'd yell at him for this, and try to get him out of the apartment. He had to clean himself up now. If not for himself. For Mercy.

* * *

"It's busy tonight." Max mused glancing around. It was just her, Original Cindy, and Amora tonight at Crash. Ben and Alec were in 'keep an eye on Biggs' mode, and Max wasn't sure what her other siblings were up to.

"Well, at least busier then usual." Amora shrugged, glancing down at her glass of watered down beer.

"Max, we're having a dispute at the table," a male voice came from off to the side. Amora was guessing this was Sketchy. She hadn't exactly met him yet. "Maybe you and your fine new friend here can referee?"

Max smiled at Sketchy, and nodded. "Sure, Sketch. Break it down."

"The guys are dissin' on Eyes Only." Sketchy started to explain. "They're sayin' that Manticore place that burnt down a few weeks ago, letting out all those super freaks was really just a V.A. hospital." He paused and glanced at them. "Come on, defend a great mans honour."

Max glanced at Original Cindy and Amora. The three shared a look, before Max replied, "I try to stay out of that political stuff."

"Yeah," Amora spoke up. "Me too."

Sketchy raises one of his hands, a rolled up magazine. No, it was a tabloid magazine. "It says so right here." He told them. "They're out there, looking to feed."

Original Cindy rolled her eyes and snorted. "One too many forties and now he's seeing zombies among us."

"Not zombies," he shook his head. "Creatures made in labs. Some look just like us, some don't. They all got these barcode transmitters on the back of their necks, so that they can beam information about us to their headquarters."

"Wigga, you faded.," Original Cindy laughed.

"Come on. You can't believe everything you read, can you?" Amora added.

Sketchy looked at Amora. "If I was making creatures in a lab, I'd make them look just like you."

All of them laughed. If only Sketchy knew the truth, maybe then he wouldn't be laughing. "Really?" Amora questioned. "That-that's really sweet Sketchy."

"Leave her alone fool she's got a boyfriend, who would kick your scrawny white ass, from here to Canada." Original Cindy said, taking the tabloid magazine out of Sketchy's hands and hitting him over the head with it. "And stop readin' this trash, before you ruin what's left of your brain cells."

Max was laughing when she looked up and something caught her eyes. She took the tabloid out of Original Cindy's hand. Her face suddenly paled as she looked down, "I gotta go." Max quickly stood up and headed towards the exit of Crash.

Original Cindy sent a look towards Amora before she took off after her friend. "Max! What's the matter?"

Turning around to look at her Max shows Original Cindy the front of the tabloid magazine. "_Mutant Attacks Continue: Creature on the Loose_" the cover story read, with a picture of a growling dog-man on the cover. Joshua.

"Somebody you know boo?" Original Cindy questioned, looking from the cover to Max.

"His name's Joshua." Max replied in answer to Original Cindy's question. "He helped me and Alec get out of Manticore the night of the fire. This is bad."

"Nobody believes this stuff anyway, boo." Original Cindy tried to reassure her friend.

"Not yet anyway." Max shook her head, and headed for the door. Amora was immediately up from the table, and following her, shooting a glance at Original Cindy as she passed.

* * *

"Looks pretty dangerous." Logan mused from where he sat in his wheelchair, looking down at the tabloid Max had brought him.

Max looked away from the window. "He's not." she stated. A voice inside her head, told her she should have just gone to Alec. "Don't judge him because of the way he looks."

"Fine," Logan replied, throwing the tabloid onto the couch. "But he's apparently braking into people's houses." he paused. "Any idea why?"

"Maybe he's looking for a place to sleep. Or something to eat." Max replied, glancing over at Amora who was sitting on one of the chairs in the room, watching the scene play out. She looked back at Logan, her voice softer. "I have to find him before something really bad happens."

Logan sighed, caving in. "I'll see if I can get a hold of the police reports, and the addresses on the break-ins. They're probably all in the same area, near wherever _Joshua_ is hiding."

"Should narrow things down, at least."

"I can boot up my police scanner. Monitor the calls." Logan suggested. "If he shows up somewhere else, maybe you can get a hold of him before the cops do."

"Thanks Logan." Max said, moving for the front door.

"You're leaving already?" Logan questioned, watching as Amora stood up and followed after Max.

"I have a few things to take care of." Max informed him. "Thanks again Logan."

"Anytime Max." Logan sighed, watching as Max and Amora left the apartment.

He'd have her. Logan would get Max back. He'd help her find her...friend, and she'd appreciate it and come back to him. Sighing he turned back to the computer, looking up anything he could find on 'Joshua', and more information on the e-mail he received hours ago.

* * *

"Ben so owes me ten bucks." Amora said nonchalantly with a smile on her lips. Max shot her a critical look.

"Do I want to know?"

"Oh, but you do know." Amora's grin grew. "We had a bet."

"Oh yeah?" Max gave a short laugh. "The two of you are always making bets. Let me guess. Which would happen first, Normal kissing Alec or Alec jumping off a building?"

"Even better," Amora stopped in the hallway. "He believed that you and Logan are 'just friends'. I said it was a load of crap."

"Well its not." Max shot her a glare and kept walking.

"Ooh, yes it is! I felt the awkwardness. You guys had something. Something big." Amora pried.

Max shook her head, getting into the elevator. "Don't know what you're talking about Amora."

Rolling her eyes, Amora got into the elevator aswell. "You my friend, are in serious denial." she stated as the doors closed, and they started to descend.

"And you're insane." Max shot back, watching the numbers change.

"Max, denial isn't a good thing. So spill, what's going on between the two of you?"

"Nothing." Max replied, stepping out of the elevator once the doors opened.

"Liar." Amora snorted. "Come on. Tell me. Promise I won't tell a soul."

Max gave her a skeptical look.

"I won't!" Amora almost shouted.

"It was nothing, alright?" Max rolled her eyes. She was getting a migraine.

"Ha! You admitted there was an 'It'." Amora pressed on as they exited the building.

"This would make an amazing companion for my baby," Max walked over to a parked bike similar to hers. "Although i dont know where I'd keep it. Or when I'd ride it." She slapped the side of it. "Sorry beautiful, but I'm loyal to my baby." Max paused, and looked over at Amora. "You want it?"

"No, You're not stealing me a bike, and don't change the subject. What happened between you and Logan?"

"Are you sure you don't want the bike?" Max questioned, ignoring Amora's question. "It's a beauty."

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me." Amora stated, arms crossed at her chest. She had no problem being as stubborn as Max.

Max groaned, "Fine. The thing between me and Logan was complicated, and it's hard to explain."

"Well try to explain. It can't be that hard."

"Yes it can." Max said stubbornly. She rolled her eyes. "Well, it started when I tried to steal a statue of the Egyption Goddess Bast from him, to sell on the Black Market for some cash."

"Nice first date." Amora rolled her eyes at how very Max-ish this was.

"It wasn't a date. Anyways. I broke in and he caught me, and then he tracked me down. He used that friggen computer brain of his to figure out I was from Manticore and started helping me track down the others in return for favors. Mostly kicking thugs around and stealing things from the bad guys."

"How riveting." Amora noted.

"We just got close. And it was getting pretty serious. Some of the spaces are still blank, thanks to good ol' Manticore, but I know we were pretty serious."

"What happened?"

"That's when Manticore found me." Max had meant to say the last bit, but is came out as a whisper, and her eyes began to moisten.

If Amora hadn't been a transgenic, she might have not heard Max's last comment. "That was when you went after Ben, right?" Amora asked quietly, looking at her friend.

"Yeah," Max nodded.

"Then you met Alec, and the rest of us. And, you and Alec got closer..."

"I only let myself get closer to Alec, because I couldn't remember Logan." Max replied, shaking her head. Why did things have to be so bloody complicated in her life? Why the hell couldn't she be a normal person, with normal problems?

"If...if you'd have remembered Logan, would anything have happened between you and Alec?"

"I honestly don't know Amora."

Amora nodded slowly, "Do you still have feelings for Logan?"

Max felt flushed. Her heart raced, and her head pounded. A million thoughts flashed through her mind at once. She had asked herself these questions a million times, but hearing them out loud changed her reaction. She was terrified. She felt Amora's hand on her shoulder.

"I dont know," Max whispered again. "When I think of Alec, it's not even a possibility. But when I'm with Logan, its like it used to be." She closed her eyes tightly. Every touch, every hug, every joke, and every kiss all came flooding back.

"Max, do you want to go sit somewhere? If we go home, you're going to have to explain, and I dont think you're ready for that."

"There's nothing to explain, I dont even know what's going on in my life," Max remarked, disgusted.

"If you can't give a yes or no, there's something there,"

Max shook her head, she didn't know what to say, she was trying to put everything running through her head to rest. "Can you just, not tell Alec? Please."

"Max, I can't lie to him." Amora told her quietly. "I can't lie to Alec. I've known him to long."

"Please Amora."

"Max, you should talk to him about this. He has a right to know."

"You can't, he'll hate me," Max pleaded.

"I wont say anything." Amora agreed. "But I wont lie, either. If he asks, I'm not covering your tracks."

Max couldn't believe this. In a five minute conversation, it seemed her world had come crashing down. Should she tell Alec? Would he rather her tell him than Amora? Or, maybe- Should she tell Logan?

"I can cover my own." Max stated coldly.

"Look," Amora sighed. "I dont want you to get hurt. But I dont want Alec hurt either. I've known him since- well, since always. Just, think about it and do the right thing."

The right thing. More words that sounded foreign. She was never told to do the right thing, or what the right thing was. She was told to follow orders, no matter what they were, and not ask questions. "I'll try."

* * *

The sound of beeping made it's way to Max's ears, as she sat around Jam Pony. She knew she should probably get back to work, but since the conversation with Amora, she didn't have the energy. Looking down at her pager, Max shot up. Logan. Hurrying over to the pay phone. She hit it twice, and dialed Logan's number.

As soon as she heard the ringing stop she said, "What do you got for me?"

"Hello to you too." She heard Logan's voice.

"Sorry. Can you just lay it on me? I've got some work to do."

Max could hear Logan sigh. "I just hung up with my police contact."

That had to mean he had something good. "And...?"

"And, he managed to find the address of Joshua's last break-in."

"Where was it?" Max glanced around Jam Pony as she talked to Logan.

"Across town in sector six." Logan replied. "542 McCalister. Names Sandeman."

Max let Logan's words sink in. The address already stored in her memory. "Sandeman?" she repeated, remember her conversation with Joshua. When they first met, in the Manticore basement.

"Name mean something do you?"

"I think he founded Manticore or something." Max stated, lost in thought. "Joshua called him Father."

"If that's true then why would he turn Joshua away and report him to the cops?"

"I don't know." Max mumbled. "What about the other addresses? Did you get them?"

"Yeah, but..."

"But what?"

"They just don't add up. They're all over town. No pattern at all."

"So we've got nothing then?"

"Not nothing, exactly. You said the Sandeman guy meant something."

"Right. Well, bye." Max sputtered.

"Wait-"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really- happy...that you are back and all. I didn't get a chance to say that before."

"Thanks to you. I'll see you later," Max hung up the phone as soon as she spat out the words.

"481 MacGregor! Come on People, Bip! 481 MacGregor!" Normal shouted, waving a package around.

"Ill take it." Max grabbed the package. She just needed an escape.

"Oh, now missy miss is going to co operate?" Before Normal could finish, she was gone. "I got 312 Francis! 312 Francis!" Alec snatched the parcel as a ticket to leave. But his first priority was catching up to Max.

"Hey Max!" Alec called after Max as soon as he spotted her.

Max turned her head, to look over her shoulder, and slowed her bike down to a stop She was hoping she could avoid him a little bit longer, just until she had everything figured out.

Alec came to a stop beside her. "You avoidin' me or somethin'?"

"No." Max replied.

"I was hoping you'd say more than one word." Alec looked hurt, and it broke Max's heart.

"Nothing. Really," She said, leaning over to kiss him.

"Sure." He smiled, but Max knew it was fake. She couldn't keep avoiding him, but she couldn't face him either. It was too hard to tell him the truth. Too hard to tell him that her and Logan use to have...something between them. She placed on her foot on the pedal and pushed forward, Alec right behind her.

Alec pedaled a few feet behind. He couldn't understand it. Had he done something wrong? Had she? He couldn't place it, but there was something wrong with Max.

* * *

"It's official." Amora sighed, waltzing into the boys apartment and throwing her energy-less body on the couch.

"What is?" Ben asked from the kitchen.

"This week. It officially sucked."

"Tell me about it," Ben thought, thinking of Biggs.

"So what smells good?" Amora questioned, not bothering to get up.

Ben walked out into the living room. "Chicken." He replied. "I was over at the South Market today. Found a good deal. Thought I'd make dinner for everyone."

"Aww, how sweet." Amora smiled. "Might make this week a little less sucky."

"Might?" Ben questioned, moving back into the kitchen. "I was hoping you would say it would make this week less sucky."

"Well that, my dear, all depends."

"On what?" Ben lifted a lid and stirred something.

"Whether or not it tastes like crap." Amora smiled, getting up and following him into the kitchen.

"Ok, now I'm just offended." Ben said, glancing over at Amora, as she sat down on the counter.

"I'm kidding. I'm sure it will be delicious. Smells like it. Got any coffee?"

"Mhmm." He reached for a mug and filled it.

Amora took the mug and smiled, "Thanks."

"So what made your week so suckish?"

"Girl problems." She sipped her coffee then paused. "I never thought I'd be able to say that."

"I never thought I'd hear it."

"What about your week? Besides the Biggs thing," she added quietly.

"It just seems like we're all- I dont know-"

"Going no where fast." He loved how she could just know what he was thinking sometimes.

"Exactly." Ben replied, shaking his head.

Amora was silent for a moment, before she looked up at Ben. "Do you think we'll ever be able to live normal lives?"

Ben looked at her and smiled sadly, "There's no such thing as normal. Even those who look like they're living normal lives, have secrets and have done things that don't make them normal."

"Then, do you think we'll ever be able to live like the rest of the world?" Amora questioned, tilting her head to the side. "Not afraid to be who we are?"

"I want to say yes Amora," Ben started, "But I don't honestly know."

* * *

AN: Okay, so I'll be evil and leave it there, 'cause it's about time we updated this fic. I'm hoping you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter. It shouldn't take _that_ long to get up. So, thanks for your support, hope you enjoy. 


End file.
